


Faithfully Yours

by Sparklefuzz94



Series: Keep on Lovin' You [1]
Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Dean in Denial, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Castiel, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefuzz94/pseuds/Sparklefuzz94
Summary: A crossover between Supernatural and True Blood. Will have Sam with his own girl, along with Destiel.The boys find themselves between jobs. Vampires have come out to the world and are demanding rights. The boys can no longer freely hunt them, however, they find put a group of rouge vampires are kidnapping people and changing them. Along the way, Sam meets Coleen, a vampire, and can't seem to get her out of his mind.





	1. Chapter 1: A Vampire and Two Hunters Walk Into A Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and my first time writing in awhile. I hope I get the characters right and hope y'all like it. I'm not really sure when I want either story to be set in relations to the shows. Castiel has his wings, so it has to be long before the current season. Sookie isn't with Bill or Eric and both are very much alive. The king of Louisiana and Mississippi are alive, as well, along with Lafayette. The Winchesters are my main focus. There will be smut for both of the boys, along with fighting.

"What are we gonna do today?" Sam Winchester asked his older brother, Dean over breakfast. The two were seated at the metal table in the kitchen of the bunker, in between jobs. 

Dean took a sip of his coffee and then sat the newspaper he had been reading down, "This seems interesting." He was pointing to a small article buried in the paper.

Sam finished chewing the bite of pancake and reached for the paper as Dean slid it towards him. After a few seconds of reading an article about some recent attacks and kidnappings in a small town in Louisiana, Sam looked up with a bored expression, "So?"

"So? A group of people go missin' for a few days, show back up at night with bite marks on their necks and that doesn't weird to ya?" Dean asked, in a rush.

"Being a vampire is legal now," Sam gritted out and took a sip of his orange juice.

"Turnin' numerous people at once isn't, though," Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone. "An' we're between jobs right now, so maybe we should check it out."

Sam slammed his glass down on the table and said loudly, "Let 'em become vampires."

Dean sighed and looked at the spilled juice on the table, heading towards the newspaper. "So, we stop saving people now?"

Sam stared right into his brother's forrest green eyes and said with bitterness, "Vampires are not people. They deserve to die, like all the other things we hunt!"

Dean looked up and studied his brother's expression for a second. His normal sad, but somewhat happy brown eyes were dark with hate and anger. Dean sighed to himself again and whispered, "What about Benny? Did he deserve to die?"

Fire shown in Sam's eyes for a split second and then he looked down at the spilled juice. 

Benny was a vampire, whom Dean had met in Purgatory. Yes, Castiel was there as well, but it was really Benny who saved his life, running around the dark world as his hunting partner. Benny kept Dean safe and sane, often talking to him into the late hours of the night. It was during the Levithan battles that Dean had come to trust Benny with his life. Dean would always have a special place in his heart for Benny. One of the hardest things he ever had to do was let Benny go back into Purgatory after his failed attempt of mainstreaming. The fact that Benny had come to him for help just made Dean appreciate the man all the more.

The real reason Dean wanting to go to this small town in southern Louisiana was because of Benny. His nest had been somewhere in that part of Louisiana, Dean remembered his friend telling him. Because of Dean's interaction with Benny for what felt like the better part of a year, Dean's opinion on vampires had changed. This helped him accept that fact that vampires were finally trying to become human-like and better the community. Dean had even helped a few vampire turned hunters on some cases without Sam. He couldn't really blame Sam for his apprehension of vampires, but he had never seen his brother show so much hatred towards a species that had to encounter on a daily basis now. Dean guessed that had been the reason why Sam was spending more time in the safety of the Bunker.

"I owe Benny my life. Without him, both Bobby and I would still be in Purgatory," Dean whispered, causing Sam to flinch at the mention of Bobby's name. When Sam made no effort to talk, Dean added, "I'm goin' to help. I ain't gonna force ya to follow." He then stood up and wlaked out of the kitchen, heading towards the bedrooms.

Sam sighed and stood up, "I'll go pack."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sookie, will ya walk me out ta muh car?" a small and rather chubby brunette in her early twenties asked her friend at the bar she worked at, Merlotte's.

"Sure thing, Coleen," Sookie replied with a smile and walked towards the office to get her stuff, her blonde hair bouncing with each step she took.

Sookie wasn't much taller than Collen, but she was much skinnier, however, this wasn't the point. Sookie was and always would be protected by the vampires in both Bon Temps and Shreveport, due to her love triangle with Bill and Eric. Both of these men were very powerful, Eric being the sheriff of the area and Bill's love for Sookie being something to behold. With all of these new vampire attacks, Sookie wasn't afraid. That didn't mean she couldn't sympathize with her friend at the bar.  
Once they got into the office and took off their folded aprons and grabbed their purses, Sookie turned to Coleen with a raised, blonde eyebrow, "Ain't you a vampire, sweetie?"  
Coleen slowly nodded her head, her ponytail bobbing slighting, "I am, but I'm new an' I ain't strong 'nough ta fight more'n one off."

Sookie sighed, "I wish I could get ya protection like me."

Coleen smiled at that and touched Sookie's shoulder, "Thanks, hun, that means a lot." Then she yawned, something older vampires seldom do. "I'm thinkin' a good 'ole bubble bath tonight an' then straight to bed," she said as the two women began to leave the bar via the back door. 

As they walked across the unpaved, dimly lit parking lot, Coleen's sensitive ears picked up on the purr of the engine from a classic car coming towards the front parking lot. Ignoring Sookie, Coleen's interest was piqued, knowing not very many people in this town owned classic cars, instead they opted to own trucks or Suvs. After a few seconds, a dark car that looked to be a Chevy Impala, pulled into the parking lot, bringing with it a trail of dust. Coleen turned to Sookie and said, "Hm, must be new ta town, since I don' recognize the car. " Sookie shrugged her shoulder and started to walk again, but Coleen remained in place, seeing that the car had parked under a light. 

The driver's side door opened first. Coleen took a few step closer, leaning on the side of the bar to watch. She blended into the darkness as she noted the tall, stocky man get out. She could hear his boots firmly plant on the ground. He was wearing a dark jacket and a pair of jeans. "Could be from 'round here, dressed like that," Coleen mumbled as her attention was drawn to the passenger door opening. Out stepped a second figure, also wearing similar clothing as the first. The second figure was much taller, about a whole head taller, and appeared to be a little leaner in built. As the two turned and faced the bar, Coleen couldn't help but watch the two of them. The shorter one walked with a sort of determination in his step, while the other's gait was much more relaxed, almost having a sort of limp in it. As they walked closer to her, she turned on her heel and said to Sookie, "Ya know, Sookie, on secon' thought, I ain' all that tired. I'm thinkin' I could use a drink an' then go home."

Sookie giggled and waved goodnight to her friend, "See ya tamorrow, then."

Coleen suddenly remembered she was still in her work clothes, a tight, white t-shirt with the Merlotte's logo in the left corner and a pair of black skinny jeans. The jeans, could stay, but the shirt had to go. Lucky for her, she had a spare change of clothes in her locker back in the office. So, she went back in through the backdoor, grabbed her fresh shirt and hurriedly changed in the office. Once her pink and black flannel shirt was buttoned just to below her breasts, she pilled the black cami up to cover her bra and looked at herself in the mirror. She reapplied her Barbiedoll pink lipgloss and then left the office. As she walked down the short hallway towards the seating area, she took her ponytail out, shaking her hair free and running her fingers through her soft, dark brown middle of her back lenght hair. When she looked up, she noticed that she had caught the attention of the taller guy. Their eyes locked for a second, as Coleen noticed his dark eyes and shoulder length hair. He quickly looked away, causing Coleen to smile. Something about those, sad, dark eyes sparked something inside of her.

"What're ya still doin' here?" Tara, the bartender asked, pulling Coleen out of her head. 

Coleen gently pinched her nose, once of her vices when she was nervous, and walked behind the bar. She grabbed a bottle of O negative TruBlood and popped it in the microwave. She then grabbed a beer glass and filled the bottom up with some rum. Once the microwave dinged, she grabbed the bottle and dumbed it into the glass. "The new guys caught my eye," she said, with a shrug, looking towards the table to see the shorter one talking to the taller one as the latter was surveying the patrons, his face expressionless.

"Do ya wanna take 'em their drinks?" Tara asked as she set a shot of whiskey on the rocks and bottle of IPA down on the counter.

Coleen looked at the drinks and smiled, "Good icebreaker." She tucked her glass into the fold of her elbow and picked up the other two drinks, one in either hand. She then walked towards the table, in the back corner. She sat the two drinks down and held onto hers, smiling, "Welcome tas Bon Temps, fellas." As she sent the whickey down, she bent over just a little bit more than she had to. As she slowly stood back up, she smiled at the taller one.

His face was darn tight. He had a little bit of stubble across his jawline and chin. "Uh," he started with a cough. "Thanks," he finished with a deep voice.

With nothing more to say, she turned to walk away, until the other guy said, in a much confident, and little deeper voice, "Don't tell me you're gonna go back to the bar to drink alone."

Coleen turned back around and smiled, trying to pin-point where their accent was from, because it certainly wasn't from here. "I was goin' ta, but y'all are kind 'nough ta invite me ta sit down." Before she could sit down, the tall guy jumped up and pulled her chair out for her. Coleen blushed and sat down, smiling up at the man that was at least a foot taller than her. "So, what brings y'all ta this little town?" Coleen asked, looking between the two of them. 

"We're uh, investigatin' the recent strings of kidnappin's," Dean said slowly, guarding his words.

Coleen propped her elbow on the table, placing her chin on her open palm. She turned her head to study Dean. He had light brown hair, cut close to his head in the back but long enough in the front to style. He had dark green eyes that were full of hurt and loss. Freckles spread out below his eyes and across his nose. He too, also sported some stubble, his a little longer than Sam's. He caught her staring and raised an eyebrow. She smiled politely and turned her attention to her drink. "Yeah, it really is a shame 'bout all those people, mostly girls. Got us scared," Coleen causally said, trying to hide the fear from her voice. She scanned both of their faces for emotion, to see if their were friend or foe. Sam showed little emotion, while Dean had had a softer appearance. Coleen chose to look into Sam's dark eyes and across his taught face. His hair, a shade darker than hers, framed his face perfectly and hung in soft waves. If she still had a heartbeat, she was sure the two men in front of her would be able to hear it pounding. If she was able to sweat, she knew it would be pouring off of her. No other guy had ever had this effect on her. As she continued to study him, a stray piece of hair fell across his face. She had to grip her drink, urging herself not to reach out and tuck it back into place. Realizing she had been staring for quite some time, she cleared her throat and asked, "Were some of 'em relatives er somethin'?" Sam shook his head and began to scan the room. A brief pout played across Coleen's face, but she hid it by taking a drink. What was it about this man that was making her turn to goo.

"No, not that we know of, but we'd still like to help if we can," Dean said, watching Coleen's curiously. Damn, Sam, you're being checked out and you ain't even paying attention. Do I have to do everything for you, he thought.

Coleen glanced over their clothes again. Dean had on a black denim jacket, a red, black and white flannel shirt, unbuttoned, with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore light denim jeans and black work boots. Sam had on a olive green denim-like material shirt, buttoned the whole way up except for three buttons. He worse similar jeans and brown boots. As she looked Dean over, she thought she saw the outline of a pistol near his hip. Swallowing hard, she glanced over at Sam, noticing for the first time how straight her was sitting, while Dean was relaxed a little in her chair. Suddenly, something didn't feel right. "Hunters," she whispered, loosing the grip on her glass. The glass fell to the ground and shattered, getting all over her black work sneakers and the toe of Sam's boot. Once again being thankful she couldn't sweat, she looked down at the glass nervously, trying to think what to do in her head. If she bolted like she wanted to, the men would know what she was. Closing her eyes for a quick second to calm herself, she then said, forcing herself to sound calm, "Oops, clumsy me. Good thing I work here so Sam can take the glass outta my paycheck." Then she bent over to try to pick up the pieces, but Sam had already begun to clean   
them up.

All of sudden, he gasped and dropped a shard of glass. She smelt the blood before she could see it, her fangs flicking out immediately. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and jumped up to leave, almost knocking the table over. Before she could run, Sam grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to look up at him. Because of the size of her fangs, her mouth was forced to remain agape. Sam's eyes grew even darker as he started to reach behind his back with his free hand.

"Sam! No!" Dean yelled, pulling Coleen free. 

Terrified, Coleen couldn't move, she just stared at the fresh blood on her wrist, causing her mouth to water. It had been so long since she had had human blood. She could feel her composure slipping. She let out a low, animal-like growl. Sam Merlotte, the owner, came out from the back, holding a rifle and aiming it towards the boys. 

"Go wait in the car, "Dean sternly said. Sam obeyed and briskly walked out of the bar. Coleen took a step to follow him, but she heard the rifle cock.


	2. Control Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel appears. Chapter ends with smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel is already a thing in my story, and I explain it a little bit in this chapter

"Sit back down," a commanding female voice said from behind her. Coleen, did as she was told, not being capable of disobeying her maker. She crossed her arms across her chest and waiting to be punished as Dean sat down opposite of her.

"What the hell what that?" Dean mumbled, drinking the rest of his beer down. 

Soon, they were joined by Jessica, a pale, freckled and fire red hair girl. She was visibly younger than Coleen, Dean noted. Jessica sat down in the empty chair and looked directly into Coleen's black eyes. "Now, what was that?" she asked with a sigh. "I thought we were past all of this," her voice full of disappointment.

"They're hunters," Coleen bit out, glaring at Dean. He sat back in his chair, his arms folded and tucked into his jacket, watching the girls.

"So what? We've got as much right ta be here as they do," Jessica said with a shrug of her shoulders. Dean nodded in agreement.

"Why the gun then?" Coleen asked, motioning towards his hip.

"How do ya know I ain't just happy to see ya?" he asked as he cocked his eyebrow and a sexy grin.

Coleen blinked in disbelief. Was this guy for real? Really? Hitting on me right now? She tried to hide her smile, but she had to admit to herself, his comment calmed her down. This allowed for her to flick her fangs back in. "Why ain'cha afraid of me? Are ya a fang banger?"

Dean unfolded his arms and placed on hand on the table. The grin left his face and was replaced with confusion, "A what?"

Coleen rolled her eyes, not amused with his playing hard to get, "Someone interested in fuckin' a vampire." He blushed at this and looked down at his bottle. A hunter that blushes at the mention of sex? What is he? 

Dean shook his head no and suddenly looked sad, and started to reach beside him. He coughed to clear his throat and quietly said, "Naw, I'm into someone much different." At the mention of this, his face slightly lit up, love showing in his eyes. Coleen noted this and breathed a sigh of relief. The man in front of her held no interest for her. Damn it all, the one that tried to kill her still did.

"So, why ain't ya afraid of me? Ain't all Hunters trained to kill us?" Coleen asked as a new bottle of Tru Blood appeared in front of her.

"We are, but I've spent enough time one to realize y'all ain't monsters," Dean said. 

"I've made a good life fer myself!" Coleen suddenly exclaimed, slamming the bottle down on the table. "I've finally been able ta control mah urges. I've even managed ta make a few friends." Blood tears were welling up in her eyes. Dean noticed this and handed her a napkin. She took it and wiped away the small tears, before they made a mess all over her face.

"Let's start over?" Dean asked with a smile. Coleen nodded. "Shall we start with names?"

Coleen took a sip of her drink and then softly said, "I'm Coleen Warner."

"Dean Winchester," he said as she took another drink as he asked her age.

"Do ya mean how old I was when I was turned, or how old I actually am?"

"Both?" he asked as another IPA appeared in front of him. 

"I was turned when I was 22 an' I've been a vampire for three years," she said, watching Dean's expressionless eyes looked her up and down. His gaze lingered on her stomach, trying to remember if he had ever come across anything other than think or muscled vampires. Suddenly, she stood up, catching Dean off guard. "Yes, I know I'm fat. Ya don' haveta remind me!" she spat out and walked away.

Dean was left there sitting alone and confused. He thought things were going so well between them.

As Coleen walked past Jessica, she said, "I'm goin' home." Jessica nodded her head and Coleen kept walking. Once she was outside, she couldn't help but look for the other man, and she didn't have to look far. Sam was sitting on the hood of the car, looking down at something in his lap. Something was drawing her to him' whether it was her sudden rage or how she still managed to find him attractive despite wanting to kill her. Either way, she found herself stomping towards him, failing at being silent. Sam's head immediately shot up, looking straight at her. She balled her fists as he fangs flicked out again. Sam began to reach behind his back again. Before he could pull his arm out from behind him, Coleen had a hold of his wrist. She noticed just how small she was as she leaned over him, enjoying being this close to him for a second, before he began to struggle. Suddenly, she turned her attention to what was in his hand and began bashing his wrist against the side of the windshield, until the wooden stake clattered to the ground.  
"You dumb motherfucker!" she yelled as she began to smash his wrist again, feeling and hearing the bone break. "Thinkin' ya can kill me just 'cause I'm different than ya!" If she would have had a heart, it was breaking as she continued to smash his hand. The only other sounds where that of his struggle.

Once she realized that his hand was empty, she released his hand and took a step back, shaking. Fresh blood coated her hand. She looked at it in horror and began to cry. "Look whatcha made me do," she sobbed. She looked him and the car over. His eyes shown with fear as blood ran down the side of the windshield. With the amount of force she used, the corner of the glass was cracked and splintered the whole way up. She stepped over and ran a finger up the glass. "I've never destroyed property before," she said, making herself cry all the harder. Sam turned her head and watched her finger, not daring to move another inch. At the sound of frantic footsteps, she turned to see Dean running at them.

"Sammy?' Dean's concerned voice asked behind her.

"I'm sorry," Coleen whispered and disappeared into the night.

Once she was safely in her house and tucked into her cubbyhole for the night, she began to cry again. She had never been a violent girl, before she was a vampire or now. All she wanted to was run back to Sam and beg for him to forgive her. She felt like she needed for him to understand. She had to make this better. Tomorrow night, she would track them down, pay for the damage to the car, and apoligize. Until then, there was nothing left to do but cry herself to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sammy?" Dean asked again as he rushed over to his brother. He cupped his brother's face and began to look him over. 

Sam looked away from where the vampire was as pain washed over his body. It was though, while she was there, he felt no pain. Before he could think further on this, Dean had found the source of the pain and tried to move it. Sam cried out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Once Dean let go, Sam looked down to see his wrist had been completely shattered and bleeding. Through the blood, he thought he saw part of his bone. "Hospital. Now." He said between waves of pain. 

"Ok Sammy," Dean calmly said as he reached for Sam's uninjured arm to help him up. 

Once standing up, Sam cradled his wrist and slowly tried to get into the car. Dean helped him as best as he could, tucking his long legs in. Dean rushed around to the other side of the car and got in. Turning the engine over, he peeled out of the parking lot. When the first headlight hit the windshield, he swore loudly.

After seven hours, the boys were finally out of the small town hospital that was asking way to many questions. The time alone gave Dean way too much time to think and miss a certain angel. How did I end up here with you, after we just got together? Sighing at this, Dean thought back to when the two had finally gotten together:

Sam and Dean were between jobs. With Lucifer locked back into the cage, the boys thought it would be a good idea to take a breather. Mary had come back home with them. This helped all three of them to heal.

Mary decided she wanted to go see a movie, in the theater, to see how much they had changed since she had last seen one. Sam agreed that would be a good idea. Dean thought that two of them needed some alone time and pushed them out the door. After the two had left, Dean made a quick run to the liquor store, determined to drink himself to death. Sure he was happy that Mom was home, but he was still missing something in his life. He knew what that something was, but he was afraid to admit it to himself.  
Once he was back in the bunker, Dean turned the stereo onto a classic rock station and blared it; the sounds of electric guitars and drums reverberating through the stone Bunker. He sang aloud to a Led Zepplin song as he cracked open the first beer.

After a two hours, a six pack of beer, along with half a bottle of bourbon was downed. He was clearly trashed as Aerosmith's, "Angel" came on. He stood up, bourbon bottle in hand, and slowly began to sway back and forth. "Damnit, Cas, I miss ya, man. I don't wanna be alone anymore" Dean whispered as he heard a sudden rustle of feathers.

"Hello Dean," Dean heard a familiar, gruff and serious voice say from behind him. Dean spun around, arms wide open, dropping the bourbon bottle to the ground. Castiel looked him over and said dryly, "You are heavily intoxicated." Dean smiled and bent down to retrieve the bottle. Before he could take another drink, Castiel took the bottle from him, causing Dean to pout. Castiel blinked for a second, his heart pounding at the sight of a pouting Dean Winchester. "I believe you have had enough."

Dean continued to pout as he slurred, "Damnit, Cas, I need-need that to-to say what I- what I wanna say." He reached for the bottle. Reluctantly, Castiel let him have it. Dean grabbed it, almost stumbling into Castiel's chest. He giggled, took a big gulp, burped and then slured as serious as he could, "Castiel, my Angel of the Lord, I love you." 

Castiel blinked and paled. Before he could respond, Mary and Sam walked in, their footsteps echoing on the metal stairs.

Sam quickly walked down the stairs and over to the source of the loud music, turning it down. Then he turned around to see Castiel standing in front of Dean, who has sunken down into the couch, passed out with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. 

Castiel turned to face Sam, his trench coat spinning around him. "Hello Sam. Hello Mary. It appears Dean is heavily intoxicated and said something very... unsettling."

Mary took in the scene and sighed. If she would have know Dean was having a bad night, she would never have left him alone. She walked into the kitchen to get a trash bag.  
"Were you here the whole time?" Mary heard Sam ask.

Castiel shook his head, "No. He prayed to me and I appeared seconds later. I have only been present for a few minutes." Mary began to gather all the empty bottles when Castiel spoke again, "He stated he did not wish to be alone. I shall watch over him tonight." And watch over him he did.

Castiel had taken Dean into his room and laid him on the bed. It took every ounce of his self control to only remove Dean's boots and socks and pull the blankets up over him. Without being able to stop himself, Castiel had bent down and kissed Dean's forehead, knowing he would not feel it. Then he sat down in a cushioned chair in the corner, watching over Dean Winchester for the next six hours.

When Dean had finally awoken, he tried to sit up, but a sudden wave of nausea washed over him. His mouth was bone dry and the room was spinning. "What happened last night?" he asked himself, rubbing his head. 

"You drank yourself into a stupor," Castiel's deep voice said from behind him.

Dean sat up straight and spun to face him, wishing he hadn't moved so quickly, "Why are you here?" He blinked, trying to remember what happened the night before. 

"You prayed to me. You wished for my appearance, as to keep you company."

Gasping, Dean suddenly remembered what he had said to Castiel. He turned his back on the other man in the room, feeling heat rush to his cheeks and his heart pound. 

Castiel took note of this, but decided to continue on, "You said something that came from deep within your soul. I only wish it was true and didn't require alcohol to say such a statement."

Dean put his head in his hands and groaned, "I really did say that?"

Castiel nodded his head, "Yes, Dean, you said something that I don't believe you meant to say." Dean could hear how hurt his voice sounded, which only made everything worse.  
Dean swallowed hard and stood to walk to Castiel. Castiel watched him, his gaze unwavering from his face. Dean knelt before Castiel and looked up into his face. He could feel how sweaty his palms were and how hard his heart was pounding. He wanted to run. To crawl back inside the bottle, but he could also see how hurt Castiel was. "Cas," he began, looking down at his hands.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked, taking in his nervous actions. Could it be true that Dean had finally realized he had feelings for him. Castiel tried not to sound excited, or hopeful. 

Dean sighed and looked up into Castiel's brilliant blue eyes. "I did mean that," he whispered.

Castiel blinked and turned his head to the side. Had he heard this man right? "Mean what?"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, "Are ya really gonna make me repeat myself?"

Castiel titled his head to the side, "Are you trying to convey you're feelings for me?"

Dean opened his eyes and slowly nodded, blushing. Castiel slowly smiled back. It was from that point on the two of them were always together... Until now. 

It had taken Dean everything he had in him to convince Castiel to wait until he called to join them. Dean promised that once they were safely hiding in a motel room for the night, Castiel could flash himself in, so the last seven hours dragged on.

Sam's wrist had required immediate surgery. Not only did the bone need to be set, some metal bars and screws had to be placed. The surgery took several hours, as it was a delicate process to not damage any of the nerves. When it was finally over and Sam had woken up from the anesthesia, the two of them quickly left the hospital, being discharged with a lot of argument from the doctors. The two explained they had been down this road before and knew to come back in if infection set in and to come back in six to seven weeks to get the cast removed. Until then, Sam was forced to wear a white cast from his fingertips, up to about his elbow.

Dean checked them into a motel, making sure to get separate rooms. Once Sam was settled and had taken the pain pills prescribed to him, Dean left him and went into his room. As soon at the door was closed and locked he heavily sighed, "Okay Cas." 

Within seconds, Castiel appeared in front of Dean, looking him over from head to toe. "It's nine a.m.," Castiel started, crossing his arms.

Dean took a step closer to him and laid his head on his shoulder, "I know, I know. We had an impromptu hospital visit."

Castiel unfolded his arm and put his hands on Dean's shoulders, trying to feel for pain, "You are fine?"

Dean slowly nodded his head and walked over to the queen-sized bed. "Just exhausted," he said and he sunk down into the plush bed. 

Castiel followed and knelt down on the floor in front of him. He pushed Dean's pant legs up and untied his boots, "If you would have allowed for me to be here, you and I would have been in bed by now." Castiel stood up and sat down next to Dean, slowly pulling off his jacket so no weapons would spill out.

Dean sighed, his shoulders heavy, "Babe, I know, but you bein' here could cost us the job... And your life. Your blood is like gold to a thirsty vampire. I don't wanna take that chance." He watched Castiel's hands and he pulled the flannel shirt off. Before he could go any further, he took Castiel's hands and placed them on his chest. "Damn it, if I didn't miss ya."

Castiel smiled and him and leaned in to gently kiss his lips. "Me too, lover," he mumbled against his lips. Dean let out a soft moan at that name and kissed back harder, letting go of Castiel's hands only to tangle one in his hair and the other on the small of his back, pushing the two closer. Castiel bit Dean's bottom lip, causing Dean to moan. This was all Castiel needed to hear.

Soon, the two were laying back on the bed, Castiel on top, slowly grinding against Dean as the two continued to kiss. Dean struggled with the buttons on Castiel's shirt, finally resorting to ripping it, buttons flying everywhere. He pulled both the shirt and trench coat off in a struggle. Castiel sat up long enough to let Dean remove his clothes, but never lost eye contact. Dean's green eyes were dark and full of lust. Dean sat up and began to kiss Castiel's chest. Castiel threw his head back, clutching at the sheets around his hips. Dean looked up at him with a playful grin and shook his head, "How the hell are you able to do this to me?"

Castiel bent down and nipped at his neck, "Do what?"

Dean closed his eyes, "Make me so ready for ya when I've had such a long day."

Suddenly, Castiel sat up and took his hands off of Dean and said in a serious tone, "I can stop so you may sleep."

Dean groaned and pulled Castiel back down by the tie, smashing his lips against him, "Now is that what I said?"

Castiel chuckled and rolled to the side, so he had a free hand to remove Dean's shirt. He ran his fingers over his chiseled muscles, leaning over to plant a soft kiss here and there. Dean began to run his fingertips softly over Castiel's back. Castiel's kisses trailed down Dean's lean stomach, pausing at the waistband of his jeans. Castiel smiled up at him as he slowly undid the button to his now tight jeans. Dean's eyes opened wide and gasped as he felt Castiel's cool fingers brush against his pelvis as he pulled Dean's jeans and boxers off. "Let me relieve some of your tension so you may sleep, lover." Dean's dick jumped at this. Castiel began to kiss his stomach again, slowly rubbing Dean's thick, throbbing member. His each stroke, Dean moaned a little more. Castiel smiled against his stomach and began to kiss lower, nipping at his thigh. 

Dean raised his back up, "Oh Cas, now."

"Not yet, my sweet Dean," Castiel said as he nipped and sucked at Dean's thigh, leaving a small hickey. He licked the mark he had made, making Dean quiver with anticipation.

"Cas! Now!" Dean pleaded looking down at his dark-haired angel. Castiel shook his head and pushed his dick against his stomach, kissing and licking his testicles. Just when he had Dean writhing on bed, full of need and release, Castiel took his hand and mouth away. Dean let out a heavy pout and looked into Castiel's dark blue, lust blown eyes, "What the hell are ya waitin' for?"

Castiel smiled, "This." As soon as the word left his tongue, he plunged his mouth down onto Dean's pulsing dick. Dean let out a loud cry of pleasure, shaking as Castiel slowly sucked at him, running his tongue over and around Dean's large dick. He pulled his mouth off long enough to lick the precum and then dove back in. Dean tangled his hands in his hair, crying out his name with each suck. As Castiel could tell Dean was getting close, he sucked as fast as he could, feeling Dean release into his mouth. Castiel moaned against his dick and slowly removed his mouth. He swallowed and kissed Dean's thigh. Dean lay panting and breathless upon the bed. "Now, it is time for my beautiful warrior to get some sleep."

Dean opened his lustful eyes and smiled at Castiel, "Well, I'll be damned if that wasn't the best blow job I've ever gotten." 

Castiel stood and removed his pants, shoes and tie. He then slowly climbed into bed, behind Dean. Dean snuggled his back into Castiel and soon feel asleep.


	3. What I Love About Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coleen apologizes and the boys talk. Sam begins to feel something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the dialogue in this chapter. Hopefully you still like it.

The next day was Sunday. Sundays were almost always good days for Coleen. She'd spend her "morning" at church and then get a day off of work to relax. 

Since the vampires had come out of the ground for good, more every day human activities were becoming available to them. More restaurants were staying open throughout the night, hiring vampires for the night staff. Bars soon followed suit. Even some shopping malls decided to join in. However, one of the last things to become available to the them where churches. 

For the first year or so, a vampire stepping foot into a holy place was unheard of. Thanks to Reverend Steve Newlin and his crazy church protesting vampires, until he became one himself, almost no religious figures wanted to preach to a room full of vampires. Most of then decided they were too unholy and were condemned to Hell. So, for a vampire to go to church, they had to meet in small, underground groups. Eventually, the movement began to spread, which allowed for some to take night classes to become ministers. Within the last two years, little vampire churches sprung up around the country. The church in Bon Temps had finally seen the "light" and allowed for a vampire pastor to use the church on Sunday nights until they could build their own. This is where Coleen found herself the next day, after her vicious attack on that poor Hunter.  
She walked into the rather crowded church, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor, and found an empty pew to sit down in. As she sat down, she smoothed the skirt of her royal blue with little daisies and conservatively crossed her legs, bouncing the one nervously. As usual, no one sat next to her. I guess that's one of the perks of having a bit of social anxiety and being a vampire, the others leave ya alone.

As she listened to the sermon on forgiveness and finding God's love, she began to think back on the night before. She had never fought that hard for her life before. She didn't much like her life since she became a vampire and lost her serious boyfriend. She never really cared if she died or not. She just kind of went through the motions, wake up every day, go to work she she was scheduled, feed herself, take care of herself, try to have a few friends, be a good Christian and do it all over again the next day. Nothing really sparked her interest. She had a few hobbies, even got a pet, but nothing really encouraged her to keep going besides her stubbornness to just let some silver find her or to accidentally land on a wooden stake. All of this was changed last night. Seeing Sam get out of that car, and then being able to sit so close to him to study him. Hell, she should still smell him, a combination of a musk-based aftershave, some sort of hair product scent, along with something metallic, like he handled guns a lot. She caught herself smiling at this and shook her head. 

When she first saw him outside, sitting on the hood of the Impala in the moonlight, her "heart" skipped a beat. Something about this man made her want to live, and live close to him. All she wanted to do was walk over to him and talk some more, along with apologize for her fangs, but things quickly went south. When she saw that stake, all she saw was red. I really need to apologize to them. 

After church let out, she walked out to her car. Just as she was about to get in, something made her change her mind. She took her heels off and chucked them into the passenger seat of her car, locked the door, a decided to walk home. Walks normally cleared her head and that's what she needed before going home to be alone for the rest of the night. 

Sighing, she turned and began walking out of the parking lot and towards her house, enjoying the feeling of the warm, slightly humid night air on her bare arms and legs. Pulling her phone out, she turned her music on. Immediately, "Blue Moon" by Elvis Presley came on. She began to sing along as she felt the loneliness of his voice set in. This distracted her from the danger that ran right into her.

Since she let her guard down, the thing that ran into her knocked her flat on her back. Dazed, she heard a second pair of footsteps go running past her. She looked up to see a hand being extended towards her. She reached up to take it, feeling sparks as soon as their hands touched. She tried to pull her hand back, but before she could, she was lifted back up onto her feet. When she looked up, all she saw at first was a plaid chest. She continued to look up and gasped. "Sam," she whispered, smiling.

He tilted his head to the side for a second and then looked over his head as the footsteps quickly came back.

"Damnit, we lost 'em," a familiar voice said from behind her. 

She turned around and sighed a breath of relief, "Dean. Just the two I wanted to see." Dean shown a flashlight on her face, making Coleen chuckle. "Oh yeah, I forgot y'all cain't see at night."

"Coleen," Sam bit out, a little too negatively. 

Coleen flinched, "That tone ain't a welcomin' one."

"Yeah, neither is my shattered wrist," Sam growled as he held up the cast, causing her to flinch again. 

She looked down at her feet and began to kick at the stick she was standing next to, trying to find something to say. The tone in Sam's voice was more than she could bare. She felt guilty enough and he wasn't helping. She couldn't bring herself to look at him again, so she turned her attention to Dean as she reached inside her purse for her wallet. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and said in a forced tone, "Didja get the windshield fixed?"

"No. Thanks for that by the way," Dean grited out in a very protective tone.

She sighed and fought to say, "I'm real sorry 'bout that. Hurtin' such a precious car was not on my list of things ta do last night." She quickly looked up at Sam, "Neither was hurtin' ya." She saw him blink and the hatred on his face vanished for a split second. Maybe there is hope for us after all. She pulled her wallet out and began to leave through her money, "I'd like ta pay fer the windshield, even recommend ya a good garage that'll give ya a far price." She reached out to hand Dean some money. The boys just stared at her hand, confused for a second. 

"Did last night even happen?" Dean whispered to himself, but Coleen could hear him. He slowly reached out to take the money.

"Aw, hell, y'all are afraid of me," Coleen said, fighting back tears.

"Well yeah, ya did kinda Hulk out on my brother's arm," Dean bit back.

She cringed as turned her back, breathing heavy to fight back the tears. "Damnit!" she cursed when the first tear fell. "I ain't a crazy bitch only out for violence. I hate hurtin' people. I hide away from everyone when I ain't at work. Hell, I spend most of my time at a garage, fixin' cars, since they cain't talk to me." She spun back around, "But you!" She pointed a finger at Sam, "You...you just hadta come into Merlotte's last night."

Sam shurgged his shoulders and gave his brother a look of confusion, "Me? What did I do beside try to protect myself?"

"Be tall, dark and handsome," she blurted out, in between sobs.

Dean cleared his throat, as he threw his hands up in the air, "Um, Sam, I think I'm gonna leave this one to you." Then he slowly started to back away.

Sam looked at him for a second and sighed in frustration. Then he looked back at Coleen, "Look, I dunno what ya want from me. You attacked me last night. You came up to me last night."

"An' I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was go home and go to bed, but then you came into the bar an' I hadta make the mistake of wantin' to talk to ya. I ain't a very good vampire."  
Sam gave her a confused look and nervously cleared his throat, "I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to. I don't like vampires, but I ain't gonna let my brother hunt them alone. 

Unless you can be of some help, I suggest you leave us alone."

Coleen blinked, "Help you? An' ya are here to kill me?" Sadness seeped through her voice.

"Are you the one kidnapping people and turning them?" Sam asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

She shook her head no, "An' I'm just as 'fraid as the next girl in this parish."

She head Dean scoff at her statement, "A vampire afraid of other vampires. That's a new one."

Coleen walked over to an old tree stump and sat down, "Yeah. I'm only three years ol'. I'm still a friggin' baby. These vampires that're doin' the killin's and changin's are anywhere from hundreds to thousands of years ol. They blink an' I'm dead."

"Huh, she is useful," Dean shrugged and walked towards her. Sam continued to stay rooted in spot, his arms still crossed, glaring down at her. "What else do ya know about these vampires?"

As he got closer a distinctive smell began to radiate from him. The smell calmed her down instantly. Dean gave off the combination of oil, grease and other car-like smells, along with cheap beer and an almost flowery, sugary, scent. It smelled close to a fairy, but softer somehow. She stumbled backwards, falling off the stump. "What is it?" Dean asked, stopping a few feet away.

"Stay back," she whispered, fighting her fangs. "You smell better than a damned fairy."

"Fairy? Ya mean to tell me Tinkerbelle is real?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

She stood up and continued to walk backwards, until her back hit a tree, "Yeah, an' as addictive as crack." Dean shurgged and took a step forward. "No! Stay back!" she yelled as her fangs flipped out. 

Dean didn't notice and stuck his hand out, "It's okay."

"No! It isn't. Older vampires cain't control themselves 'round fairies, how the hell do ya expect me ta do it?" She yelled, clinging to the tree branch above her.

"Dean? A fairy?" Sam asked. "It didn't seem to bother you to be close to him last night."

Dean felt blood rush to his head and felt dizzy. He bents down, bracing himself on his knees. Somehow the vampire in front of her knew, knew about Cas. Realizing both of them were looking at him he stood back up and started in a whisper, "I'm not-" he paused and swallowed hard, "I'm no fairy."

"I know that! You smell nicer than a fairy," she found herself taking a step forward and tilting her head to the side. "What are you?" she whispered, her mouth watering.  
Sam stepped in between the two, arms still crossed and glaring down at Coleen, "You need to leave my brother alone."

Coleen took a few more steps, slowly, as Dean tried to play it cool by not moving. "I'm tryin' but he just smells too damn good," she whispered with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Dude! What is it?!" Sam asked, rooting his feet in place, bracing for the impact of Coleen, if she were to attack.

"Cas," Dean whispered. "I never should've told him where we were."

"I thought he was sitting this one out?" Sam asked, turning his head to side. 

Coleen continued to take small, slow steps, trying her best to control herself. Then all of a sudden she heard a fluttering of wings and a new man appeared, dressed in a khaki trench coat.

"You called?" he asked in a deep, confused voice directly to Dean.

"What is he!?" Coleen yelled, feeling the urge get about 100 times stronger. "Sam! I cain't fight it!"

"Cas! No! Get outta here!" Dean yelled as Coleen lunged herself towards Castiel.

Sam caught her, far more easier than he though. She growled an animistic growl, very similar to the one last night and began kicking and wiggling around to get free.   
Castiel turned around and looked at her curiously as Dean grabbed at his arm. 

"Leave! Now!"Dean yelled. 

Castiel turned his head back to look at Dean. He put his hand over top of Dean's and said, "I am fine. She will not hurt me." 

"I'm not too sure about that," Sam said over Coleen's screams. She was still moving around frantically, but never once trying to hurt Sam again. She knew she could. She knew all she had to do was elbow him in the stomach, or punch him in the jaw, but she had enough control to just keep trying. She was letting Sam have enough control over her to keep her back.

"If she wished to drink from me, she would have broken free by now," Castiel said, looking directly at her.

She froze in Sam's arms and just stared into the biggest, bluest eyes she had ever seen. The longer he looked at her, the calmer she became. Suddenly she realized she was in Sam's arms, feeling his warm radiate into her and she felt safe. Even though she knew this man would kill her at the drop of a hat, she felt safe. She felt like she found home. She breathed his scent. He smelled of old books, something she missed last night, and that scent made her feel at home. She never wanted to leave his arms. She looked up at him and sighed his name with a happy breath. Then she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, stepping around Castiel to see the peaceful, almost fragile girl in his brother's arms. 

Sam looked down at Coleen, her eyes closed and resting more on his chest than his shoulder. The creature in his arms should disgust him, did disgust him, but his body was turning against him. It had been so long since he held a woman in his arms. Being a Hunter made for many a lonely nights. Seeing past what she was for a split second, he had no idea what to do. If he let her go, she could lung at Castiel, who still hadn't moved. If he held onto her and she moved her body ay closer to his, his pants would begin to deceive him. Thank Chuck it was dark.

"Uh Sam? Do ya wanna be alone with her?" Dean asked with a chuckle, realizing the danger was over, somehow.

Sam blushed and started to let her go, coughing uneasily. "Why is Cas still here?"

"Dean called for me and I came. He sounded frightened," Castiel said, pulling Dean into his side.

As though a switched was flicked, Coleen opened her eyes and blushed. She shoved herself away, remembering she was a lady and ladies do not throw themselves into guy's arms. Still looking into Sam's eyes and feeling calm, she asked, "What was that and what is he?" She pointed to Castiel at the end.

"I am an Angel of the Lord," he said in a serious tone.

"An angel? They're real?" Coleen asked, her mouth hanging wide open as she took him in. He wasn't dressed in a white robe or had anything holy on him. The man was just dressed in a business casual outfit, with a weird trench coat in the middle of a warm fall. As she looked over his top, she swore she could almost see black wings.

"I am as real as you," he said, watching Coleen as she struggled to accept what he was.

"Why do ya smell so damn good?" she asked, looking around for her purse.

Castiel spotted it and bent down to grab it, "I don't believe I have an answer for you. Dean is the only other being to ever tell me I smell good." Dean blushed and watched as Castiel let him go and walked to hand Coleen her purse.

"Why don' I wanna drink ya anymore?" Coleen asked, watching him closely as he walked towards her. She found herself reaching out for Sam.

"Because of my Grace. I'm able to use it to control your rage and keep you calm," he said, stopping and extending his arm. "You have nothing to fear."

"Your Grace? Angels can control people same as vampires?" Coleen asked on a shaky breath.

Castiel shook his head, "I can only will certain beings to feel a certain way."

Hesitantly, Coleen took a step closer and reached for her purse, "Y'all better keep him a real good secret 'cause he could be more dangerous than me." Sam and Dean blinked and both asked what at the same time. "Y'all ain't ever heard of Glamourin'?"

"Who are ya, David Bowie?" Dean asked, making himself chuckle.

Coleen rolled her eyes and started to explain before Castiel broke in and said, "If I wasn't such a compassionate angel who fought for team free will, I could easily control anyone. However, it would cost me a little bit of Grace and unlike your ability to Glamour, mine takes some time to replenish."

"If y'all intend to kill those rouge vampires, y'all better keep him a secret and use 'em as your last minute resort," she said as she shifted from foot to foot, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"He ain't gonna be bait," Dean bit out, glaring at Coleen.

She gasped and finally understood. She covered her mouth and giggled, "Ohmygosh, y'all are tagether! That's so cute!" Then she gasped at what she said and looked at Sam. If Dean can love an unhuman creature and Sam approves of it, maybe there's hope for me after all. 

Castiel just blinked at her and then looked back at Dean, "I don't understand. What's so cute about us?"

Smacking herself in the forehead, Coleen then said, "Damnit, I went an' put my damn foot in mah mouth again." Then she clapped her hands and swung them down by her side, "Ya know, I think I oughta go home." She turned to Sam and said, "Sorry 'bout your arm." Then she turned to Dean, "Sorry 'bout your windshield." Then she turned to Castiel, "Sorry 'bout tryin' to eat ya." With that she, turned and disappeared into the night.


	4. What Good Can Drinkin' Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to get Sam drunk. Sam talks about his feelings.

Sam turned and watched Coleen walk away, feeling very confused. One minute, she's ready to attack Castiel, possibly kill him, and the next, she's limb and relaxed in his arms. Looking down at her while she was like that,, he almost forgot the monster she really was. Her dark eyes had soften, her face relaxed, loosing the scared and hungry look she had   
been trying so hard to hide. Her dark hair was soft, as it hung down over his bare arm. And then she pressed her head to his chest and he almost fell apart. 

"Sam? Are ya with us?" Dean's voice brought him out of his thoughts, just in time, too, or they may have continued down a path he didn't want to think about right now.

Sam coughed nervously and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Or would ya rather try to follow her home? 'Cause, I mean, Cas and I'll probably be busy tonight," Dean said as he playfully hit him on the shoulder.

Sam felt himself blush and then grew angry at that, "No." He started, sternly. "The only reason I would talk to her is to help us with this case. After that, we split, just like any other case."

"Alright, man," Dean said, looking up at him, trying to read him.

"What were you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Castiel suddenly asked, taking the heat off of Sam.

"Trackin' a vampire. We thought we got a lead on who's been doing all of the kidnappin's," Dean said, turning to talk to Castiel.

"Maybe it would be best for us to return to the motel and pick this up tomorrow? That girl seemed to be very helpful. Maybe I should go and talk to her?" Castiel said as he reached for Dean's hand. Dean grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers as his stomach growled. Castiel heard this and frowned, "But first, you should eat."

"Alright, fine. Let's go back to the bar we were at last night and see about gettin' more information on Coleen, maybe get her address so one of us can talk to her tomorrow," Dean said as he started to head in the direction of Baby.

Sam put his one hand in the pocket of his jeans and began to follow behind them, thinking of some way to bail on them. He really didn't feel like eating and he really didn't feel like being around more people that were so accepting of vampires. He knew that if he tried to duck out now, he'd end up walking back to the motel that was about five miles away from the bar, or he'd give Dean something new to worry about. This could eventually lead to him pestering him until Sam began to spill his guts out. His love life was not something he talked about freely.

"Are ya comin', Sam?" Dean asked, looking behind him to see Sam was several yards away, lost in thought again. "I'm gonna haveta get him to drink tonight," he turned and whispered to Castiel.

"Why is that?" Castiel asked, letting go of Dean's hand and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"So he talks. He keeps gettin' lost in his head. I'd rather it get out in the open than him forget what he's doin' once we find the vampires," Dean said, sounding protective.

"What if you don't want to hear what he has to say?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side,

"Do you know somethin' I don't?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What don't you know?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Uh... Why you haven't tried to bang any of the hot girls in the bar," Dean joked, quickly coming up with something on the spot.

"Man, that one time I didn't have a soul and ya won't let it go," Sam said and slapped Dean on the back as he passed the two of them as Baby came into view.

Dean chuckled as he reached into his pocket for the keys. Sam walked over to the pack passenger seat, knowing he would forever be riding in the back since the two of them finally got together. Dean seemed to really like putting his arm around Cas while he was driving. Sam couldn't seem to remember Dean ever doing that with anyone else that rode shotgun.   
Dean got behind the wheel and started her up. She purred and Dean peeled out of the impromptu parking spot on the side of the road, heading back towards town and the bar. Within twenty minutes, they had pulled into the parking lot of the bar. Before they got out of the car, Dean turned to Castiel and said in a very stern tone, "There were several vampires in the bar last night."

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes for a brief second. When he opened his eyes, still looking at Dean, there seemed to be a dull blue light to his eyes, "I'll be alright."

Dean squeezed his hand, "All right, babe." Then he got out of the car. Once Sam was out of the car, he walked back to him and held his hand out, "Give it here."

"Give what here?" Sam asked, looking down at his brother's hand.

"The stake and the gun. We don't want a repeat of last night," Dean said sternly. When Sam didn't move, he moved his fingers in a gimme motion, "C'mon man, no weapons. Cas says we're fine."

Sam sighed and reached behind him and under his shirt to pull out the small wooded stake and handed it to his brother, "I don't have a gun. I just had that."

Dean shook his head and walked around to the trunk, opened it and threw the stake in. He locked the trunk and then put the keys in his pocket. He turned to Castiel, gave him a bit of an anxious look and then started forward. Sometimes, it was nice being the leader. Now, was not one of those times. 

Castiel noticed Dean's uneasiness and grabbed his hand again, "Dean, I'll be fine. I just won't talk much. The less I talk, the more I can shroud myself with my Grace."

Dean squeezed his hand briefly and then let it go as he pushed the door of the bar open. For a Sunday night, the bar was quite crowded. Some country music could be heard over glasses clinking and a steady stream of conversations. Occasionally, a  pool ball being hit could be heard. Dean looked over at that and smiled. "I bet I could win me a few games," he mumbled.

"And if you loose and get us run outta town before the job is done?" Sam asked, walking past the two of them to sit in the back  at the table they had been at before.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Well, yeah... There's that. But I'm good, man!"

Sam shook his head, trying to hide a smile, "Just let it go, Dean. We have plenty of money right now."

"I wasn't doin' it for the money," Dean said as he sat down across from him.

"That's even worse!" Sam groaned as Castiel sat down between them.

Soon, a little, blonde waitress was standing in front of them and handed them menus. Both of the boys said thanks but Castiel didn't speak. Sookie thought this was a bit odd and wrinkled her face in confusion. She stood there a second or two longer than she should have, listening to their thoughts. Sam was just hoping to eat quick and go back to the motel. Dean was starving and hoping for a burger and trying to figure out how to get Sam drunk without him noticing. The other guy's mind was blank. Sookie chalked this up to him being a vampire and walked away.

"No chili, Dean," Castiel sternly said as he noticed that was one of the options for a topping for both a burger and fries. He peered at Dean over the top of his menu.

Dean frowned and sighed, "There goes that idea."

Castiel chuckled as put the menu down, decided it would be best it he focused less on eating and more on protecting himself and the Winchesters.

Within a few minutes, Sookie bounced back over and took their drink orders. Dean ordered an IPA again, Sam was going to get a soda, but Dean ordered him a beer and Castiel decided on a rum and coke. The last order threw her for a loop, again.

"Why am I being forced to drink?" Sam asked after he ordered.

"'Cause dude, ya need to relax," Dean said, casually shrugging the question off.

Sam sighed and sat down in his chair, realizing he had been sitting up straight. He pulled out his phone and began to pull something up on his phone when his drink was sat down in front of him.

"What can I get y'all ta eat?" Sookie asked, casually watching the three, but lingering on the dark haired man dressed in a trench coat.

Sam ordered a grilled chicken breast sandwich. Dean went all out and ordered a bacon cheeseburger and a side of cheese fries. Castiel ordered nothing.  
Sam looked up and began to scan the room, noticing they had more gazes on them than he wanted. He nudged Castiel's shoulder and said, "Cas, take your coat off. I know you can't feel how warm it is in here, but a bunch of people are staring."

Castiel stood up and took off both his trench coat and his jacket. He then sat back down and rolled the sleeves up on his light blue shirt. "I was feeling a bit hot," he remarked and took a sip of his drink, trying to act as human as possible.

"Yeah ya are," Dean said with a wink and squeezed Castiel's knee under the table. Castiel looked to Dean and blushed. Dean giggled and took a sip of his beer.

"You guys are too damn cute, it's disgusting," Sam said, trying to ignore them. Chuckdamnit, if he didn't wish he could let go like his brother and allow someone to come into his life. He'd be the last one to admit it, but he was lonely.

Dean watched his brother. A look of sadness suddenly played across his face. "Sam, I think ya need to get drunk and take one of these girls home tonight," Dean unexpectedly said.

Sam looked up and caught the eye of the waitress. He looked away and back to his brother, "Maybe the drunk part, but not the one night stand part. This town seems like everybody knows everybody, and, once again, I don't wanna get run outta town until we finish the job."

"Well, one outta two ain't bad. I'll take what I can get," Dean said and raised his bottle. Sam raised his and they clinked them together, "Cheers, brother."

"Cheers," Sam said and took a big gulp of his beer. 

Dean turned and looked at Castiel and said, "Ah, I guess that makes you the designated driver, babe." Castiel focused on Dean and smiled a hesitant grin. "That means I'm trustin' ya to drive Baby and not scratch her." Cas nodded his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Well, if we're gonna get me drunk, we're gonna need something stronger than this," Sam said and then chugged the rest of his beer, slamming the bottle down on the table.

Dean chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, "After we eat, though. I wanna enjoy my burger."  
~~~  
"Why does that blonde chick keep starin' at us?" Sam asked after his fourth whiskey and coke.

"Maybe she wants to take ya home," Dean replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Naw, man, she seems more interested in Cas than me," Sam said, leaning back in his chair.

Castiel picked his head up and looked straight at their waitress as she walked back with two more drinks for the boys. He didn't say anything as he watched her sit the glasses down, taking the empties. 

"Hey, why do ya keep starin' at us?" Sam asked her before she left.

She looked down at him for a second and then back at Castiel, "I cain't figure out what he is."

"He's a person! Same as you," Sam said, a little too loudly.

She shook her head, "I cain't hear him, though, and he hasn't ordered a Tru Blood. I don't get any little bits 'em like I would a warewolf."

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Sam asked, talking more to her chest than her face. "Ya can't here 'em 'cause he ain't talkin'."

"Sammy, calm down," Dean warned, watching his little brother.

"He's fine. I've had rowdier guys in here than him," Sookie said, with a giggle and a shrug of her shoulders. Then she looked back at Sam and smiled, "I can hear people's thoughts, if I ain't bein' real careful. I can hear the two of y'all perfectly, but there ain't nothin' comin' from him."

Castiel looked up into her eyes, blinding her with their brilliance. While he looked at her, he realized she had a soul and then whispered, "I'm an angel of the Lord."  
Sookie's grin slowly disappeared. The way he said it was not something she ought to shout in the bar, or around anyone, for that matter. Damn here, for being such a good listener and having yet another secret to keep. "So, why is that a bad thing?"

"My blood is more addictive and noticeable than a fairy's to a vampire. I must be careful whom I reveal myself to. You cannot read my thoughts because this is not my true form, only a vessel," Castiel explained, keeping his voice low.

Sookie looked Castiel over from head to toe, failing at hiding the amazement on her face. She lingered on his face a little longer than Dean liked and began to feel jealous. Dean cleared his throat, making Sookie look at him.

"He's taken," Sam suddenly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Sookie said a silent oh, feeling even more confused. Judging by Sam's expression, she decided it was best to not ask anymore questions and just go away.

"Hell, Sam, with that attitude, you ain't never gonna get laid," Dean replied, shaking his head. "There's gotta be some girl in here ya wanna get into bed."

Sam looked around, taking his time to check all of the nice looking girls out, but found none appealing. He took a sip of his drink and then shook his head, causing some of his hair to fall across his face, "Naw, man, she ain't here."

Dean, who could hold his liquor far better than Sam, and who also took a lot more than four whiskey cokes to get even tipsy, realized he had finally struck gold with his brother. Once Sam got tipsy, he was an open book, a whiny, sleepy, open book. He knew he just had to keep feeding him drinks and keep him talking. "Who ain't here?" Dean asked, leaning forward, winking at Castiel. Sam once again, finished off his drink and rocked back on his chair, not saying anything. "Didja leave a girl at home that ya haven't told me 'bout?"

Sam shook his head again, "No! I don't wanna have feelin's for this girl, but I think I do."

"How long has it been since you've been with woman?" Castiel asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Well, that fuckin' Lady Bevell fucked with my mind and had us together," Sam gritted out as Sookie came back over. "Can I get somethin' other than whiskey? Or just forget the coke this time." Then he looked down at the table and tried to remember. "Amelia," he mumbled, tearing a piece of paper.

Dean coughed as he took a sip of his drink, "Are ya serious? That was three years ago!"

Sam looked up sheepishly, "Yeah, well, everyone I try to love dies or I'm too invested in the job to love someone."

Dean groaned, not expecting Sam to become a depressed drunk tonight. He took another sip of his drink, trying to figure how to bring the conversation back from the dark side. "Yeah, this job don't exactly make it easy," Dean said, trying not to look at Castiel. 

Suddenly, Castiel reached under the table and started to put his hand into Dean's pocket, "I am growing tired, so I will go wait in the car for you to."

Dean giggled and stood up, reaching in his pocket for the keys, "Alright, babe."

"Take your time," Castiel said and then Dean leaned over and gently kissed his lips. Castiel kissed back and then pulled away, knowing the boys needed some brotherly time without him. He turned and walked away, but not before Dean slapped him on the butt. He turned back around briefly and Dean winked at him.

"I'm happy for ya, Dean," Sam said after Dean had sat back down. Sookie had brought him a new drink, so he took a sip.

"So, who's this girl?" Dean asked, not wanting to talk about himself.

Sam's chair rocked forward, putting all of the legs on the floor. He put his hand around the glass, playing with the rim, not saying anything at first. Then he looked up and whined, "Why do we fall for the unhuman people?"

Dean swallowed hard, his eyes opening wide with shock, "Awe man, are ya tellin' me you're into Coleen?"

Sam looked back down at his drink and groaned, "I hate vampires. They're all assholes."

"Obviously not Coleen if my little brother has a crush on her," Dean said with a chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood. Just three days ago, the guy sitting in front of him was saying how all of them deserved to die, vehemently. When Sam didn't say anything, Dean added, "Ain't it funny how things change?"

Sam shot back the rest of his drink and slowly shrugged his shoulder, "I duhno, man. I should be afraid of her. I should hate her."

"She has a thing for you, too," Dean said, causing Sam's head to look up in curiosity. "She was like Sleepin' Beauty in your arms and bawled 'bout Hulkin' your wrist." Dean paused to look at Sam. It looked as though he was taking his time processing this. "Look man, I know it ain't easy admittin' to yourself you love someone ya shouldn't. Look how long it took for Cas and I to be together. Funny how alcohol was involved both times," Dean ended with a chuckle and finished his drink. "Let's pay for this and leave, before ya go anymore depressin' on me."

"What if I do love her, Dean? How would we even be together?" Sam pleaded, his eyes glistening.

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, well... We do do most of our huntin' at night."

"That don't help much! She lives down here. I could never start a life with her, or with anyone. Not with us constantly bein' hunted and followed."

"She's much stronger than you or I. She's probably as strong as Cas, if not stronger. She seems to be doin' pretty well holdin' her own," Dean shrugged, causing Sam to nod.

"I just don' know, man... I just don't know," Sam whispered, slowly shaking his head.

Just then, Sookie came back over, about to ask if they were ready for more. Dean shook his head and asked for the check. The two of them paid for their meals and drinks and then walked out to Baby. Dean having to help Sam walk a little bit.

"Let's get my little bro to bed," Dean said, once he had helped Sam slid into the backseat and shut the door.

Castiel nodded his head, letting out a long breath. He started the car and began the short drive back to the motel. 


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes to visit Coleen and says some deep shit to her. She gets inspired and does something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I've been visiting my boyfriend and got distracted. I have work this weekend and then I go back o school on Tuesday, so I'll try to keep updating at least once a week. Hope you guys still like it.

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed and put his elbows on his knees. He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. He stayed like this for quite some time, letting himself cry. 

He didn't like the change that was happening in him. He didn't want to fall in love, let alone fall in love with a vampire. He knew nothing about her, besides she worked at the bar and was very in touch with her emotions. He knew he shouldn't want to know more, but every time he closed his eyes, he could see her doe-like eyes, wispy brown hair and gentle face. He knew he should be afraid of her, especially after seeing what she could do to his wrist and to a car, but he wasn't frightened, not after she had calmed in his arms. He knew he should not have enjoyed holding her in his arms, but he longed to hold her unusually chilly and soft body. All he wanted to do was forget about her, but drinking had only made him think of her even more. 

He stood up and went into the bathroom to wash his face. He stood in front of the bathroom sink, turning the faucet on. Once he water was warm, he bent down and splashed some on his face, getting some of his hair wet, but also being careful not to get the cast wet. When he stood back up, he caught his reflection. He looked like shit. His face was red from drinking, his eyes blotchy from crying and his head a tangled mess around his face. Suddenly growing angry, he punched the wall besides the mirror, shattering the tile and causing some of his knuckles to bleed. 

"Great! A broken wrist and now a bloodied hand," he mumbled under his breath, grabbing the hand towel and wrapping it around his hand. 

He walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Sighing heavily again, he turned on the t.v. and sat back on the bed, waiting for the bleeding to stop. After several minutes, he pulled the towel off to see that it had stopped. He tossed the towel to the side and slowly took off his boots, jeans and flannel shirt, deciding to sleep in just his boxer briefs for the night. He put himself under he covers and laid down for the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Coleen chose to walk back to her car, using some of her vampire speed, so it didn't take long at all. As she drove down the road towards her little trailer, she passed the Impala, which caused her to cringe. Seeing Sam never again would be too soon for. 

Once inside of her trailer, she went and sat down on her couch, wishing she had a pet. Sighing, se tucked her legs under her and pulled a blanket up over her legs, liking the feeling of being under a blanket more than actually needing it for warmth, due to the weather. She flipped on the t.v., finding some mundane drama to watch until she could fall asleep. Even though she had only been awake for and four hours, she was already ready for bed. Just a lovely side effect of her depression that carried over into her afterlife. 

She tried to focus on the t.v., but Sam's smell, along with those gorgeous hazel eyes, kept popping up. Grumbling in frustration, she decided to turn on her stereo instead. "Young Dreams" by Elvis Presley came on. "Great, a love song. I'm such a wasted case. Why the fuck do I gotta fall for the ones that ain't ever gonna reciprocate the feelin'?"  
Flopping back down on the couch, she pulled a book out to read; a sappy romance novel about how the cowboy gets he girl in the end. When she got to the first love scene, she began to cry. She slammed the book down and quickly grabbed some tissues, catching the blood tears before they could fall and ruin anything. "I really don' like bein' alone," she sobbed. "But who the hell wants ta be with a fuckin' freak like me? It wasn't bad enough that I was the weirdo when I was human, but now its even worse." Laying down on the couch, she pulled the blanket tighter around herself and hugged a pillow tight to her chest, her sobs washing over her whole body. After awhile, she drifted off to sleep.

She was awoken the next "morning" by a loud knocking on her screen door. Grumbling at the loud sound, she slowly stood up off the couch, every bone and muscle in her body protesting at their first movement in hours. She rubbed the back of her stiff neck, "When was the last time I've eaten?" Before she could answer, the knocking continued.

"All right, all right, I'm comin'," she yelled as she slowly walked the few feet to the door, dragging the blanket behind her. She bent down to grab the blanket before she opened the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was the angel from last night. Her jaw dropped and she sputtered for words. Lucky for her, he spoke first, "Good evening, Coleen." She found herself looking over his shoulder, hoping to see another figure, but none was there. "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Uh, what?" Coleen asked, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"It appears as though you were attacked?" he continued, studying her face.

"Attacked? By what? I was havin' a pity party last night. The only one here was me an' my depression," she said grimly, still not catching onto what he was hinting at.

"Did you partake in self harm last night? You have dried blood all over your face."

Coleen gasped and reached up to touch her cheek. She felt the dried blood crack under her fingertips, "Aw, hell, Imma mess. C'mon in an' I'll go clean mahself up." She opened the screen door wider and stepped to the side to let him in. "Thank God Sam didn't see me like this," she mumbled to herself as she walked back the hall, leaving Castiel alone in the living room.

Castiel looked around her small trailer. Most of her decorations seemed rustic or had something to do with Elvis. Her small couch, which sat in the middle of the room, had a flower print and was littered with bloody tissues. Country music was coming from the stereo. The floor was carpeted by a large red with ornate designs area rug. Lace curtains over blackout blinds where on the few windows. A rather large tv took up one whole wall. Pillows of all shapes and sizes littered the couch and the floor around the couch. A handmade quilt was draped over the back of the couch, along with a few more blankets folded on a rocking chair that sat near the stereo. Her house smelled of fresh baked apple pie and vanilla. 

Coleen came back out after several minutes, dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts that came down to about her knees and an Elvis t-shirt. Her hair had been brushed and pulled back into a ponytail. Her face was cleaned, of both blood tears and makeup. She walked towards the kitchen, having to pass Castiel in the process. She swore he was standing in the same position he was in when he walked in.

"Do ya want somethin' ta drink?" she asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out a Tru Blood and a bottle of apple juice.  She heard dress shoes clicking on the linoleum and turned to look at him, dressed in at least three layers again. "Don'tcha feel the weather?"

He tilted his head to the side, looking confused, "There is no weather in your kitchen."

She giggled and turned back to fixing her breakfast, "I meant how hot it is outside. It's gotta be close ta eighty degrees outside."

"Would it make you more comfortable if I took my coat off?" he asked, watching her mix half blood and half juice into a glass and then stir it.

"It would make me more comfortable if ya wore jeans a t-shirt, but I don' think that's the type of guy ya are," she mumbled, feeling like she had to be too proper and reserved around him.

"Dean has mentioned the same thing to me before. I do not understand what is wrong with looking professional," he said, watching her walk over to her small, wooden table the was sitting under the window. 

The kitchen looked old and dated. The linoleum was worn in places. Small, fuzzy red rugs laid in front of the sink and the stove. There were more decorations in the kitchen that were either Elvis or a pig. He was willing to bet that Elvis was all over her house. 

"People tend ta be more... formal 'round men dressed in a business outfit," she said as she sat down. 

Castiel walked over and sat opposite her, "The Winchesters certainly don't treat me in a formal manor."

Coleen shrugged, "They must know ya better than I do." She took a sip of her drink and then looked at him. "So, what's up? Why is it just you here?"

"Sam and Dean are probably sleeping by now. They were out earlier today, asking around about the attacks. They sent me, since I do not require sleep, to ask you a few questions," he said, pulling out a small notepad.

Coleen's stomach dropped at the mention of Sam. She sighed and looked down and the warn table. "I don't wanna talk 'bout Sam."

Castiel noted the sudden change of emotions from content and reserved to hurt and angry. "I'm not here to talk about Sam, or Dean," he said, reaching out to touch her hand.

She looked at his hand on top of hers and just stared. She could almost smell his blood, but the smell of fresh rain and along with Dean's scent was more noticeable. She looked up at him to see his blue eyes once again had an extra glow to them, "Are ya usin' you're Grace on me again?" Castiel nodded his head. Before he could say anything, Coleen balled her fist and looked away, blinking back tears. "Am I really that bad of a person that they haveta send the angel? Do they really not trust me ta not hurt 'em?"

"Coleen, you are no better or no worse than I am. I'm afraid you do not understand the Wincheters, especially Sam. They have done and seen things you could never comprehend. I am their guardian and as so, I encourage them to rest when they can. They need to rest, especially if this vampire is as strong as you say they are," Castiel explained in a very calm voice.

"Sam's damaged goods?" Coleen asked, despite herself trying not to think about him.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Sam?" Castiel asked, slightly smiling.

Coleen didn't answer at first, taking a sip of her breakfast. "So, if it's such a pain in the ass fer ya ta be here, why stay?" she asked, trying to guard her emotions. 

"To ask you questions about the vampires that could be taking the people ad turning them."

"I duhno much. You'd better talk ta Sookie er Bill 'bout that. I stay by mahself most of the time."

"Last night, you seemed to be more helpful," Castiel said as he folded his notebook and began to tuck it back in his pocket.

"Yeah, well last night, I thought y'all weren't dicks. I don't wanna talk to any of ya. I'd rather just spend the rest of mah time alone and not haveta deal with feelin's," she said, standing up.

Castiel stood up and looked at her, "That's not much of a life to live. You're closing yourself off before you even give anyone a chance."

She shrugged her shoulders, "What's the point? Ya said Sam's been hurt too many times an' I would only cause him more pain."

"I never said you would cause him pain. I saw the way the two of you looked at each other last night. You're both too afraid and shut down at the mere mention of emotions or trying to talk about yourself," Castiel said, watching her closely. 

His words began to sink in, as she looked down at her bare feet and began to wring her hands. She looked up and whispered, "I think ya should leave now."

"Alright. I'm sorry to have upset you, Coleen. I hope you have a good rest of the night," Castiel said before he turned and left.

After she had closed her door again, she sighed and leaned against the door. "I'm mah own worst enemy." Checking the time, she decided she still had some time to get some work done, so she walked back the hall to put on a pair of sneakers. Then she left the house and got in her car and headed in the direction of the garage.

Just as she suspected, the place was closed for the night, which was fine with her. She did better work when she didn't have humans gawking at her working on the cars. She knew it was odd enough seeing a female, especially one as small as her, work on a car, but it was even odder for one not to care about getting hurt. By the time she would pull her hand out of the engine and take the special gloves off to look at the fresh blood, it was already healing. The same would go for when she was soldering something, the sparks flying everywhere, occasionally landing on her skin, butt she kept right on working, ignoring the pain. When it came time to replace a transmission or something just as heavy, she didn't need any special tools due to her unhuman strength. So, when the garage was empty, she was happy.

She walked over to the office door and unlocked it with her own set of keys her cousin had given her. Then she walked into the garage, not bothering to turn any lights on, since she really didn't need them. She walked over to the radio and turned it on, a country song coming on. She began to hum along as she walked back into the office to see what needed working on first. 

Before she could get too far, she saw it; the Impala that she had smashed the other day. Cringing, she walked over to it and touched the dents and shattered glass. Squaring her shoulders, she walked over to the tool station and got a sledgehammer. She walked back over and began to bang the dents out, making her frame look perfect again. Then she walked around back to where all the scrap cars where and happened to see an old, rusted 1967 Impala sitting there with a perfect windshield. Clapping her hands together and giggling, she got to work with taking it out and replacing the windshield of the other one. Once the windshield was fixed, she opened the driver's door and started the engine with the keys. Listening carefully, she could hear a few minor adjustments could be made to maker her run smoother, so Coleen popped the hood and tweaked a few things. Once this was done, she took a step back and noticed how dingy the car was. She shook her head, "This won't do." So, she got in the driver's seat and slowly, and very carefully, drove it around back to wash her down. Once she was washed, Coleen took a step back again and noticed a fresh coat of wax could be used, so she went back inside and got the wax kit. This took her almost three hours, bringing her up to a little after 4 am. She brought the car back into the garage and sat in the inside, noticing the detail work inside was getting a little worn, so she went to work on that, not paying attention to the time, or how tired she was getting. She took a small break to examine her work and before she knew it, she was asleep.

The sudden noise of large, metal garage door opening startled her. She looked around slowly, trying to remember where she was. Soft leather could be felt underneath her. A few different voices, along with the radio, could be heard. She looked up at the roof of the car and blinked. The roof of the car was bright. She could see other things in the garage with a yellowish tint on them. "Aw, shit," she mumbled, trying to find something to cover herself with. Her "heart" began to beat quickly and se began to panic. She needed a blanket or something to cover herself, but the front bench seat was empty. 

"What the hell?" she heard a familiar voice say from outside of the car.


	6. Sunshine and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coleen and Baby spend the night together. When she wakes up, she's in trouble. Will Sam and Dean save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home now, so I'll have more time to write.

Coleen groaned to herself, trying to figure out how she could have been so supid and lost rack of time. She laid on the seat a few more minutes, trying to figure out a plan. As she did, se noticed two familar smells, Dean and Castiel.

Dean walked into the garge and saw, sitting in the middle, away from any other cars, sat Baby. The early morning light hit her perfectly, making her glisten. It looked as though she had a fresh new coat of paint. He slowly walked over to her, and touched the place where the dents had been and then looked at the crystal clear windshield. As his eyes scanned over the windshield, he noticed someone was laying down on the front seat. He walked over to the passenger's open window and took in the sight of a little girl, curled up in a tiny ball, shaking. "Coleen?" he asked, quietly.

She slowly turned her head to the side and squinted up at him, the sun around his body stinging her eyes. She hid her face again and mumbled, "Yeah."

"Cas! C'mere," Dean yelled, trying his best not to move from the window. Castiel had just walked into the building and quickly walked over to where Dean was standing. Dean had a look of concern and determination on his face. "Take off your coat," Dean said, once he was closer.

"Dean? Here?" Castiel said, raising one eyebrow and grinning.

"Not now, ya horndog," Dean grumbled. "Coleen is in Baby. She can't be in the sun."

Castiel's smile faded as he removed his coat. Dean quickly grabbed it and reached into the car to cover her head. Then he ran around to the other side and pulled the coat over the rest of her body. Cas's coat easily fit overtop of her, making her look much smaller than she already was.

Once she felt the coat the whole way on top of her, she untucked her bare legs some and grabbed the the edges of the coat to wrap around her face. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"How in the hell didja end up in here?" Dean asked, looking around the inside of Baby. Even the metal pieces of the dashboard were polished.

Coleen tried to sit up and felt the sun through the coat. She hissed in pain and laid back down. She tried to think of a better place to lay. "Block the door and the sun," she said. Dean pulled Castiel over and the two blocked the sun as best as they could and Coleen clmibed over the back seat and rolled onto the floor. She then crawled under the backseat, grunting as she squeezed her tiny body in. Once she was in, she said, "I was workin' on your car an' last track of time. I fell asleep in the front seat."

Dean could hear her muffled voice. He turned around to look at her, but she was missing from the front seat. "Coleen?" he asked, looking around for her.

"Under the back seat," she called, turning her head towards the front of the car. 

Dean walked to the back window and looked in and laughed. All he saw was a pair of eyes looking up at him from under the seat. "Comfy?"

She groaned and tried to readjust herself, pulling her arms out from underneath of her and pushing them against her sides, "Not really, but it's beats fryin' up like a piece of bacon."

"What can we do?" Castiel asked.

"Get me someplace dark, or just leave me here till tanight," she said, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"The room is closer than her trailer," Castiel said to Dean. 

"Sounds like you're stuck with us for the day," Dean said as he got in.

She heard both doors open and a pair of boots appear on the floor in front of her. Then she heard and felt the engine purr underneath of her and smiled.

"Listen to her purr," Dean exclaimed. "She hasn't sounded that good in awhile."

Coleen continued to smile to herself as Dean revved the engine a few times. She may not be able to do many things right, but damnit, if he wasn't proud of herself right now. Before she could revel in her pride too much, Dean put it in drive and pulled out of the garage and then peeled out, onto the road. She found herself wishing she had something to hold onto, to keep herself from sliding around too much. Before she could protest, Dean turned the radio on and cranked it up as Alice Cooper's "No More Mister Nice Guy" came on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was sitting at the table by the window, trying to do some more research on these rouge vampires. With the vampires being able to roam around freely, it made it easier to track them, but it also made it easy for the bad ones to hide. Just when he was about to take a break, he swore he heard a classic rock song blaring on a car radio, tires squealing and the purring of Baby. He pulled the curtain back slightly to see Dean as Castiel sitting in the front seat of Baby, the windshield replaced and a fresh coat of wax. 

"That was quick," Sam said as his brother walked into the room. Sam had finally convinced Dean to drop his baby off yesterday afternoon before the windshield splintered worse, or shatered completely. 

Dean walked into he center of he room and looked around. The room was brighty lit. Dean rushed over and pulled the curtains closed and then turned around to look at Sam, "These are blackout curtains, right?"

Sam nodded, putting his one hand in his pocket, "Yeah, why?"

Before he could get an answer, Dean was out of the room. He ran over to his room and tore down a set of curtains. Sam walked over to the door and leaned against it, watching as Dean carried the curtains over to the back of the car and held them up. "What in the hell are ya doing, Dean?" 

"Alright, Coleen, I gotcha," Dean softly said. She looked up at the open car door to see it was dark, somehow. She squirmed her way out from underneath the seat and slowly sat up. Sun burned at her back. She flinched and started to curl back up. "Come towards me," Dean urged. Coleen couldn't see him at all, but somehow, she trusted him. She scooted towards his voice. 

Once Dean felt a little bit of tension on the curtain, he gently laid it over her head and wrapped it around her back. She moved closer to him as he bent down to easily scoop her up. Castiel wrapped the curtain around any exposed skin, but not quick enough because a little bit of smoke escaped. Dean quickly made it into Sam's room and placed the bundle in his arms in the center of Sam's made bed.

Sam stepped out of the way just in time for Castiel to slam it behind him. He urned and watched the wo of them slowly and gingerly unwrap the bundle in the center of his bed, little whisps of smoke escaping. 

"What did you two do?" Sam groaned, figuring they had caputred a vampire in broad daylight, but why put it in the center of his bed.

Dean and Castiel continued to work at uncovering Coleen. She hissed in pain when she realized part of the curtain contained some silver and was still being pressed against her bare leg. Sam continued to watch as her head was uncovered. Once he realized it was Coleen, he saw red. He quickly walked over to her and shoved his brother and Castiel away. "What did you do to her?!" he growled at the two of them.

"They didn't do nothin'. It's mah stupid fault," Coleen said, blinking slowly to see she was safe from the sun. 

Sam spun back around and looked down at her as she slowly pulled her arms free, leaving a bit of her skin behind on the decorative silver holes to hang the curtains by. She hissed as she pulled her legs free, leaving behind circular burn marks on her legs in various positions. When she tried to stand, her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. "Aw, shit," she mumbled, her mouth feeling dry. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, crouching on the ground next to her.

"I'm too weak ta move," she admitted sheepishly, looked over at her unhealing burn marks. Before she could say anything else, she saw the curtains being thrown from the bed and Sam scooped her up and laid her on the bed. She heard the door open and close quickly and hissed at the quick burt of sunlight, burning the side of her face. "I need ta eat," she said after she pulled the blankets over her face. She felt Sam leave her side for a few minutes, giving her just enough time to process she was laying in his bed. "How do I keep windin' up with ya?" she grumbled to herself as she tried to punch the bed, but it came out more like a slap.

"We don't have any Tru Blood," Sam said from the foot of the bed.

She heard another door open from somewhere, but didn't feel or smell any sunshine. She groaned again, once what Sam said registered. "Well, I could try an' sleep, or I could just lay here an' die," she said, being a bit more dramatic than she needed to be.

"Looks like one of us is gonna have to be her juice box," Dean's voice said.

"Or I could die," she said, not wanting to really drink from any of them.

"No!" Sam said, with a little too much emotion. He turned and looked at his brother and Castiel. "I'll do it," he slowly said, trying to fight his feelings.

He looked over the the small, female form under his blankets and somehow felt responsible for her. He knew he shouldn't want to take care of her, but he couldn't help it. He walked over and shut the adjoining door to the rooms and locked it from his side. Then he walked over to Coleen and sat on the side of the bed. "What do I need to do for you?" he asked quietly.

Before he could say anything more, Coleen reached out and pulled his unbroken arm under the blanket. She bit into it, causing Sam to finch in pain. She ignored this as soon as his fresh blood hit her tounge. She began sucking, faster than she should have.

Sam wanted to pull his arm back, but he resisted, knowing without blood, she could die. Suddenly, the thought of life without her was something he did't want to think about. The thought scared him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, focusing more on how much blood she was taking from him. Just as he was beginning to feel a little weak, she stopped drinking. He felt her tongue on his wrist and then no movement at all. Startled, Sam pulled the blanket back to see that she had fallen asleep. A small puddle of blood had formed on the sheets by her mouth, but for some reason, when Sam looked down at Coleen, he no longer looked at her as a monster. He gently brushed her hair out of her face and pulled the blanket back up to her shoulders. He stood up and walked over to adjoining door and opened it.

"What if she kills him!?" Dean suddenly yelled at Castiel as he paced the room.

"She didn't," Sam said, stepping into their room, closing the door behind him.

Dean stopped pacing and looked at his younger brother. He looked him over head to toe, trying to find where she had latched on, but couldn't find it. "Why were you okay with that?" Dean asked, sounding skeptical.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked down at where she had bitten him. The only sign she had been there was some dried blood that ran around his wrist. There were no bite marks at all. When Dean didn't say anything, Sam walked over and showed his wrist, "See, nothing. It barely hurt."

Dean grabbed his wrist and turned it this way and that. When he didn't see anything, he proceded to give Sam and Indian rug burn. Sam yelped and pulled his arm back and playfully punched Dean in the chest. Dean took this as an invitation and began playfully beat him up. After several minutes, Castiel saw some blood coming from Dean's lip and pulled the two apart. The two stood up, out of breath and smiling. Castiel walked towards them and put his hand on each of their shoulders. 

Sam shrugged his hand off and said, "Save your Grace to keep protecting you and Coleen."

Castiel looked to Dean who nodded in agreement with his brother. "We'll heal on our own. It ain't that bad, anyhow. Just a couple of black eyes and some busted lips and a few bruises." Dean walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Castiel walked over and sat down next to him, almost in his lap. Sam shook his head and started to leave.

"She has a good heart, Sa," Castiel said, making Sam stop in his tracks. 

Sam didn't turn around, but looked down at his cast, trying to remind himself of the damage she could do. "I know she does," he whispered, rubbing at his cast.

"What's the problem, then?" Castiel asked, pushing Sam to talk.

Sam turned around and walked over to the chair and sat down. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "She's a vampire. She's something we hunt."

"So am I, but your brother was able to get over that."

"It took him almost eight years, though. How do you guys expect me to get over her being a vampire in three nights?" Sam asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ya seemed to get pretty protective of her and let her drink from ya. I'd say you're gettin' close," Dean chimed in.

Sam looked away from them, "I know. I don't know why I did that."

"Did you not want to?" Castiel asked.

Sam shook his head, "That's the weird thing, I did. As soon as I saw her under the curtain, all I wanted to do was protect her."

"Then I'd say you've accepted what she is."

"Awe, my little brother has a crush," Dean chided, causing Sam to blush. 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed. He couldn't deny what Dean said. He really did feel something for her, even though he kept trying to fight it. Deciding the conversation was over, he said, "Why don't we go find some breakfast and see what else we can find. We have several hours until sundown and she should be asleep until then."


	7. Information Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to Sookie, asking for help. Dean finds himself getting into trouble, laving Sam to clean up the pieces, like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of Destiel angst. What will happen to them in the future? What will happen between Sam and Coleen?

As was normal for them, the three guys found themselves in a small diner. Dean had ordered a ham and cheese omelet with a side of bacon and toast, Sam had three pancakes and a side of bacon and cup of coffee for Castiel. The three sat in silence, not really knowing what to say. Castiel was the first to break the silence when he asked, "What have we found out about these rouge vampires?"

Sam set his juice glass down and replied, "Not much. They're pretty hard to track down. Most of the vampires have blended in; taking night shift jobs. They've even started families, adopting children that had been turned or just getting married." He was happy to not talk about the sleeping vampire in his bed.

Sam was still very confused about his thoughts and feelings for her. He wanted to get some alone time to think about them, but he doubted that would happen anytime soon since they were still working a case.

"Coleen mentioned two names, Bill and Sookie that may be of help," Castiel said, looking mostly at Dean.

So much for that brief happiness. Sam sighed and ran his fingertip over the edge of his glass. He really didn't want to leave Coleen alone in the room all night long, but he knew he should go with Dean to talk to these two people. "Did she say where we can find them?"

Dean watched Sam, knowing that look of longing all too well. Man, he's got it bad and that sonofabitch is fightin' it as hard as I did with Cas. "Sookie was the name of the blonde chick at the bar that waited on us."

"Sookie is not a vampire, so we should be able to talk to her now," Castiel said, finishing off his second cup of coffee.

"I'm not even gonna ask how ya know this," Dean said as he finished his last bite of bacon.

"What should we be to talk to her? FBI, reporters or just us?" Sam asked, drinking the last of his juice.

"Well, she saw all three of us dressed as ourselves two nights ago, so maybe just three guys searchin' for a lost family member?" Dean asked as the waitress came over with their check.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds like the most reasonable. Now, to go find her."

 

After the three of them paid for their check, they headed straight to Merlotte's. Hoping to get lucky on the first shot, they walked in looking for her, but they were never that lucky, so they had to come up with an excuse to go see her.

"Why y'all wanna see Sookie? She in trouble again?" a large, yet feminine black fry cook asked from the bar.

Castiel walked over to him and said in his serious, voice, "We heard she has connections with the local vampires and we would like to ask her some questions."

Lafayette looked Castiel over from head to toe, pausing at his crotch and chest area, "Boyfriend," he drawled, taking Castiel and Dean by surprise. "She's the main bitch 'round here when it comes ta vampers. She's well protected, so I wouldn't be lookin' fer 'er ta harm 'er." His short response was embellished with some dramatic hand movements and eye rolls as he looked between the three men. He knew the one standing in front of him wasn't human and wasn't gay. The shorter, buffer man never took his eyes off of the weird one in a trench coat, so he was most likely a closet gay and the tall guy was looking anywhere but at him, so either he was a homophobe or he was just shy. Either way, he knew he didn't have a chance with any of them, so we was bored.

Dean watched Castiel closely, as confusion and then anger played across his face, before he could fuck it up, Dean took a few steps closer to him and put his arm around his waist. Once he felt Castiel relax, he said to the guy, "Know where we can find her?"

Lafayette found Dean's reaction amusing, and looked at Dean with a smile,"Relax boyfriend, I don't go for the unnatural men." Then he looked back at Castiel for a second and then back at Dean, "'Sides, y'all are cute, but that still don' mean I'm gonna give Sookie up that easily. She's family, even if she is a dumb bitch sometimes."

Castiel was confused by his wording along with his flamboyant tone and over exaggerated movements. He titled his head to the side, studying him. Was this how he should act with Dean? Was this how all gay men acted?

"Well, we recently lost some of our family and we're running into dead ends trying to find her," Sam stepped up to the plate. He used his friendly, yet serious tone, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm sorry ta here that. I truly is, but how's Sookie gonna help with that?" Lafayette asked, ignoring Sam and checking Dean out. Dean flushed at this and shifted uncomfortably.

"She's the only person awake right now that could help and ever hour counts," Sam pleaded, trying to use his deep, soulful eyes as bait.

Lafayette looked over at him after clicking his tongue. Deciding he was being sincere, he gave in. He gave them directions to her house and then watched them leave, calling out, "Bye boyfriends."

Once outside, Dean let go of Castiel and shivered, "That guy was so gay he made Elton John look straight."

Sam chuckled at this and added, "At least he didn't check my package out as much as you two."

"Package? I do not have any mail or unopened boxes with me," Castiel replied dryly.

Dean shook his head, "He meant your crotch area, babe." He leaned over and ruffled Castiel's hair playfully. "We'll learn ya yet," Dean replied and kissed his cheek before he walked over to get in Baby.

Castiel blushed at the idea of another man finding him attractive. There was only one man who was allowed to look at him in such a manner and that man had just called him babe. Before he had a chance to get angry, Dean started the engine. He slid into the passenger's seat and up against Dean. He laid his head on Dean's shoulder, causing Dean to put his arm around Cas's waist. Dean looked over at him and quickly kissed his lips. Then he put the car in drive and peeled out, headed in the direction of Sookie's house.

They found Sookie laying outside on a lounge chair in nothing but a bikini. She had on a pair of red heart-shaped sunglasses and a small radio beside her. When she heard a car pull up her dirst driveway, she turned the radio down and opened her eyes. Sitting up, she watched as the three guys from the bar the other night stepped out and walked towards her.

Castiel and Sam didn't seem to take notice to Sookie's current lack of clothing, but Dean couldn't help himself. He may love Castiel, but he would always be a boob man and Sookie had herself a nice set of them. She was wearing a little string bikini with a floral print to it, the morning sun hitting her tanned skin perfectly to make her look as though she was glowing. He looked at Cas through the corner of his eye to see if he was being watched. When he saw that he wasn't he looked back over at Sookie, taking the lead of the pack. "Hate to disturb ya, ma'am, but we'd like to ask ya a few questions," Dean said, turning on the charm. He was smiling down at her as he got a bit of a swagger in his stride.

Sookie smiled up at him, momentarily forgetting about the other two guys. Dean's smile was contagious. She pulled her sunglasses down just enough to fully see him. He was dressed in a pair of warn jeans, a black v-neck shirt with a light blue and white plaid shirt over top, the sleeves partially rolled up and then shoved up to his elbows. He had a bit of scruff around his jawline and cheeks and his hair was spiked up in the front. If she wasn't careful, she could add this man to her long list of lovers. Realizing she was staring, without reading his mind, she politely asked, "What brings y'all out here?"

Dean walked over to where she was sitting and stopped at point where, when he looked down, he could see her boobs but she would think he was looking at her face. "We're lookin' for a lost cousin an' we were told you might be of help."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry ta hear that," Sookie said, making a sexy little pout for a second. She followed Dean's eyes, knowing exactly where he was looking. For some reason, she didn't mind him blatantly staring. "Why don't we all go up ta the front porch where y'all'll be more comfortable an' talk 'bout this," she said as she stood up, gathering her little radio and empty glass. "I'll go fix us some drinks an' meet y'all on the porch," she said, turning and walking towards the front door, swinging her hips a little more than she had to.

 

"Yes ma'am," Dean mumbled, watching her tight little ass shake, following a few paces behind her. Suddenly, he felt an arm on his shoulder, pulling him back. He spun around to see he was face to face with Castiel.

"You are in so much trouble," Sam joked as he walked past the two of them.

Dean tried to look sheepish and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll deal with you later," Castiel said coldly, his tone stinging Dean as though he was burned. Castiel let go of his shoulder and made his face blank, a face Dean knew Castiel only used when he was hurt. He walked away briskly.

Dean jogged a few steps to catch up with him and grabbed his arm. Castiel shrugged him off and kept walking, ignoring him. He walked up onto the porch and sat down in one of the brown and white wicker chairs. Sam was sitting in the other one, which left Dean to be forced to either sit on the step of the loveseat. He chose the step, deciding he was already in enough trouble.

Sookie came back out, carrying a tray full of glasses and a pitcher full of iced tea. She had thrown on a light pink lace dress that clung to her hips and reveled much of her breasts. Dean couldn't help but take notice of this as she sauntered past him. She bent down slowly, giving Dean even more of a show, as she placed the tray down on the table in the middle of all of them. Dean couldn't look away, even though he felt Castiel's eyes burning into him. Boy, was he in trouble. Sookie sat down and poured three glasses, handing the first one to Dean. When he reached out to accept it, she brushed her fingertips over his knuckle. Dean smiled, looked at Castiel and tried to shrug it off. When Castiel briefly looked at Dean, his smiled immediately disappeared and he looked down at the glass, mumbling thanks.

Sam cleared his throat, trying to clear the tension in the air. Sookie took this as a cue and looked over at Sam. "So, what do y'all wanna know?"

"We hear you have protection with the local vampires," Castiel said, taking over the conversation. His tone was cold, formal and almost bitter. Dean flinched at this. He really messed up.

Sookie nodded, looking over at him, trying not to get distracted by Dean's depression, angry thoughts of self loathing. "I do," she said, losing some of her bubbly personality. "Why?"

"So you know most, if not all of the vampires in town?" Sam asked, trying not to watch Dean silently beat himself up.

"There ain't many of 'em, but yeah, I do. I kinda have no choice seein' as how I flip flopped 'tween datin' the sheriff an' a controllin' vampire," she said, sounding bitter. Dean started to look up, but chose to keep focusing on his glass.

"Then you would know who's been doing all of the kidnappings?" Sam asked.

Sookie sighed, placing her hands in her lap, "I wish I did. I've been tryin' ta find that out mahself, but Bill noticed I wasn't home one night an' started trackin' me. Once he found out what I was doin', he forbade me ta continue, tellin' Eric to keep a look out fer me as well."

"Controllin' assholes much," Dean mumbled.

"Yes, very much so. 'Specially since they always need me fer some new mission, but yet they won't let me help on this one," she replied angrily. When no one replied right away, she looked at Dean harshly said, "Stop hatin' on yourself, it ain't healthy. Been there, done that." Then she looked at Castiel and said, "He loves you more than you realize. I ain't gonna come between that. I don't think anyone ever could."

Dean shot his head up, looking right at Sookie. One eyebrow was raised as he looked in horror at her, "How didja know what I was thinkin'?" he whispered.

Her shoulders slumped and she lost some of her bravado as she explained, "I can hear thoughts. Most of the time I can drown 'em out, but you're screamin' in your head an' I cain't ignore that all too well."

"I know he is and despite it, I too, find him hard to ignore," Castiel said, letting some of his sadness creep back into his voice.

Dean paled at this confession from both of them. "How many times have ya been in my head, Cas?" he whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"I do not do it on purpose. Whenever you look at me without speaking, I find myself reading your thoughts. I've heard ever one of your prayers to me, even if I was busy or you were too drunk to string sentences together," Castiel explained, looking at Dean. He looked as white as a sheet and like he was about to be sick.

"Oh my God," he mumbled, putting his head in his hands. "You knew long before I admitted it how I felt about ya," Dean said on a shakey breath.

"Uh, Dean, I think this is aconversation for you and Cas to have in the car," Sam interjected, motioning with his hands to Dean to shut up.

"I agree," Castiel said and stood up. He walked over to Dean and helped him up. Dean tried to shrug him off, but Castiel used some of his angel strength and forced Dean to walk towards the car.

"I'm sorry about that," Sam apologized, trying to hide his uneasiness.

Sookie politely smiled, "It's alright. Family business is messy."

"Ain't that the truth," Sam mumbled, watching his brother turn his back Castiel, leaning against the driver's side door. He looked back at Sookie, knowing the ride back to the motel would be along one. "Anyhow, so, why aren't you allowed to help exactly?"

"I'm dangerous when it comes ta vampires. I cain't fully read their minds, but I get blips of what they've recently done er what they're 'bout ta do."

"Huh," Sam said, focusing more on her. She was proving to be more interesting.

"You don' find this weird?" She asked, realizing she had started to ramble.

"My brother is dating an angel and weird is in our job description."

Sookie shrugged her shoulders, "Fair 'nough."

"So, if you have these abilities, why are you dangerous?" Sam asked after he finished his glass of tea.

Sookie reached over and poured him a new glass, "'Cause the more powerful vampires have chose not to mainstream, so they go off doin' their own things. If someone, or somethin' finds out 'bout their plans, they're liable ta kill the traitor, as was the case with me a few times."

"Where you able to figure out who was doing the kidnappings?"

Sookie shook her head, "No, but if both Eric 'an Bill are protectin' me from findin' out, they must either be another sheriff or a king."

"No, Castiel! Just drop it and leave me alone!" Dean yelled, bringing Sam and Sookie's attention to them.

Castiel said something else and then was gone, a black feather slowly floating to the ground beside Dean. Sam felt his stomach drop, knowing the drive to the motel would either be full of a ranting Dean, or so silent you could hear a pin drop. He also know where he could find Dean later tonight; at the bottom of a bourbon bottle.

Turning to look back at Sookie, he asked, " I'm sorry, you said a king?"

She nodded, "Yeah, each state has a vampire king or queen. We have a queen and she ain't someone ta mess with."

Sam looked back over at Dean and saw he was pacing angrily, sighing he ran a hand through his hair, "I gotta go take care of my brother before he drives off without me or does somethin' stupid. It was nice talkin' to ya, Sookie." He stood up and started to walk towards the car.

"You too, Sam. I'm happy ta help," she called back, watching Sam jog over to the car. She turned and grabbed up the glasses, noticing Castiel's glass was untouched, and went back into the house.

"What the hell, man?" Sam asked, exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air. "I was finally getting somewhere with this case and you and Cas had to have a dramafest?"

"Shut the fuck up and get in the car," Dean growled, opened the door with a little too much force.

"I think I should drive," Sam said, trying to reach for the keys.

Dean pulled his hand back and glared at him, "The hell ya will. Get the fuck in or I'm leavin' your ass behind."

Sam reluctantly slid into the front seat and slowly closed his door. Dean got in and slammed his door, making the glass rattle. He shoved the key in the ignition, threw the car in reverse and slammed down on the gas, barrelling down the driveway. At the end, he did a Blues Brother move, spinning the car the opposite direction while switching gears. He then sped down the unpaved road, making dust fly everywhere. Sam grabbed a hold of the handle above him, holding on for dear life, praying they would get back to the motel in one piece.

What should have taken them close to a half hour's drive back to the motel took about ten. Once the car was parked in front of their rooms, Dean got out and grumbled, "I'm goin' out." Sighing, Sam took the keys from him and watched his brother walk away, knowing exactly where he was going; to the closest liquor store. He knew trying to stop Dean would cause one of two things to happen; have Dean ignore him or have Dean reel back and punch him in the jaw. Choosing neither, he chose to walk into his room and see what he could find on the little bit of information her got from Sookie.


	8. A Beautiful Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is running from his problems, again, making Sam clean up his mess again. Coleen wakes up and Sam and her talk, and maybe do something a little more. What does the future hold for these two?

Sam walked into his motel room, quietly opening and closing the door. He looked over at his bed to see Coleen had adjusted herself some, her back to him. Something about that sight made him smile, almost forgetting the mess called Dean he would be cleaning up later. Running his hand through his hair, he decided to let Coleen sleep and go into Dean's room, leaving the adjoining door open.

Sam moved a few empty beer bottles, a shirt and a burger wrapper off of Dean's table and sat down to do some research on these kings and queens Sookie had mentioned. He sat, surfing the internet, like this until his stomach growled a few hours later, signaling it was time for lunch. He closed his laptop and pulled out his phone to call his brother, expecting it to go straight to voice mail.

"Hello?" a gravelly, upset Dean barked into the phone on the second ring.

"Where are you?" Sam asked, drumming his fingers nervously on the table.

"Out," Dean simply replied.

"Yeah, I got that." When Dean didn't say anything, Sam asked, "Aren't ya gettin' hungry?"

"Nope."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Uh, you comin' back here anytime soon?" He opened his laptop back up and logged onto a tracking site.

"Maybe."

Sam typed in Dean's number, finding him easily. Knowing he should've known better since this small town only had one bar, Sam sighed and looked at the time. He had about six more hours until sundown. Hopefully it wouldn't take him that long to get Dean back. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"I don't wanna," Dean said and then hung up the phone.

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The next few hours were not going to be fun. He could tell Dean had already had at least four or more whiskeys and it would take him awhile to get to where he was. Whatever happened back at Sookie's house had really messed him up. Deciding Dean could wait a little longer, Sam tried and called Castiel.

Upon hearing a fluttering of wings behind him, Sam turned around and put the phone down. Castiel didn't look much better than his brother sounded. His hair was disheveled and his eyes red, as though he had been crying. Did angels cry?

"Hello Sam," Cas greeted dryly, looking around the room for Dean.

"He's not here. He's at the bar," Sam said, leaning back in his chair. He watched Castiel. The angel looked years older suddenly as his shoulders slumped and he walked over to sit on the foot of the bed. All the strength the angel possessed seemed to have been drained out of him."What did Dean do to you?" Sam asked, concerned and growing angry at his brother.

"Once he found out that I had known how he felt about me, about you, about life, about everything, because I can hear anyone's thoughts that are formed in a prayer, he became irate, claimed he couldn't trust me, lacked privacy and needed some privacy," Castiel rambled, looking down at the ugly, light brown worn carpet.

"Sounds like he's scared," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck again.

Castiel agreed and looked up at Sam, his blue eyes glistening with unshead tears, "But afraid of me? The one who has protected him and saved him from everything, including himself, including Hell? I know I'm an Angel of the Lord and I shouldn't hurt but Sam, he has hurt me deeply."

"It's not your fault, man. This is still new territory for him, for me. Both of us get scared at the mere mention of the "l" word, let alone when it comes time to talk about our feelings. We ain't a Chatty Cathy when it comes to sharing and caring," Sam tried to explain, tried to sound patient. "I know you can't really understand this."

"Sam, I know you and your brother better than you know yourselves. I've known about the idea of you two long before Mary and John were even born."

"Well, when ya put it that way, no wonder he ran the other way," Sam interjected.

"I don't understand how this is a problem? I love Dean and he loves me. Why would he run?" Castiel pleaded, sounding more human every time he opened his mouth.

"I don't either, Cas. Have you tried talking to him again?"

Castiel slowly shook his head, "He said he did not wish to speak to me right now. He said he needed time. How much time will he need?"

"I duhno, man. I'm so sorry, though. Dean is bein' a dick and he's throwing away the best thing in his life. I'll go talk to him, try to fix things," Sam said, standing up.

"Thank you, Sam," Castiel said, walking over to put a hand on his shoulder. Sam nodded his head and then Castiel was gone.

Sam scribbled out a quick note to Coleen, telling her not to leave if she woke up before he was back, telling her to call him and he'd come back so they could talk. He laid the note on the pillow next to her head. Then he left and jumped into Baby, driving her like a sane, safe driver would.

Just as he suspected, Dean was sitting at the bar, nursing a whiskey, neat. Sighing, Sam walked over and sat down beside him. Ignoring him at first, he picked up a menu and looked it over. Lucky for them, Lafayette wasn't working behind the bar, instead it was Tara. Still full of attitude,but not flamboyant.

"Are ya here to join in on his pity party?" Tara asked, hooking a thumb at Dean, which caused him to grumble and shoot back the rest of his drink.

"No, I'm here for lunch," Sam said, still ignoring Dean. He wasn't ready to open that can of worms yet.

Tara shrugged, glancing ad Dean, "Good. He seems ta be doin' 'nough drinkin' fer that two of ya." She looked back at Sam, "What can I get ya?"

"I'll have a chef salad and he'll have a bacon cheese burger and we'll split a side of chili cheese fries. I'll take a beer as well," Sam said, knowing Dean would have to eat something if he wanted to keep drinking without killing himself, even if all he did was pick at the fries.

Within a few minutes, Tara had placed a beer in front of Sam and was refilling Dean's glass. Sam still chose not to say anything to Dean. This continued until their food got there. Tara placed the burger in front of Dean and the fries between the two of them. Dean tried to shove the plate away.

"Ya don't have to talk to me, but you do haveta eat," Sam said, placing a gentle hand on Dean's arm.

"Why are ya here, Sam?" Dean asked, turning himself to face him. "Did Cas send ya ta do this? Is he two much of a coward ta walk in here now?"

Sam clenched his jaw, laughed uncomfortably and angerly stabbed his fork at his salad. "Not now Dean. Just eat," Sam warned.

"I didn't ask you to come rescue me. I didn't ask you to come babysit me. Go the fuck home, Sam. I shoulda never brought ya down here with me. I shoulda done this one on my own," Dean slurred, slamming his empty glass down on the bar.

"I think you've had enough. Just shut up and eat. We'll talk about this later," Sam whispered, not making eye contact with his brother.

"I don't wanna eat. I wanna sit here an' drink! In peace but the nosey, sappy disgrace of an angel had ta send my baby brother to clean up his mess 'cause he's too much of a fuckin' pussy ta do it himself."

"Careful Dean, that's Castiel you're talking about," Sam warned, again.

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass? He's a fuckin' pussy who can't ever say what's on his mind. He's so damn weak that he has ta go 'round readin' my damn thoughts just so he can get his shits and giggles for the day. What kind of fuckin' loser boyfien-"

Sam had had enough, punching his brother in the mouth. Dean fell off his stool, looking up at Sam, bringing his hand up to his busted lip. He laughed as Sam stood up, dug his hand in his pocket and threw some money on the counter. Then he bent down and picked Dean up by the shoulders of his shirts. Dean pushed Sam's arms away, landing a punch in his face. Sam staggered backwards, groaning.

"Stop causing a scene, Dean. Let's go," Sam said as he took a hold of Dean's arm and pinned it behind his back, forcing Dean to go forward.

Dean swept his foot between Sam's legs, causing him to trip, letting go of Dean's arm. Sam quickly stood back up, punched Dean hard in the stomach and then uppercutted him as he was bent over. Taking advantage of Dean's situation, Sam pinned his arm again and forced him out the door.

Once outside, Dean easily shook Sam off, staring at him, breathing heavy and spitting out blood. "What the hell, man?"

"I should ask you the same thing? Cas is the best thing that's ever happened to you and you're just gonna toss him out, curbstomping his head on the way? The dude's a mess, dick," Sam yelled back, stomping over to the car.

"I don't wanna hear 'bout him," Dean yelled, swaying on his feet.

"Fine, don't. But don't come bitchin' to me tomorrow when ya wake up all brokenhearted and alone because you screwed up yet another good thing in your life. Quit being so fuckin' afraid to have love, Dean," Sam said, stomping back over to help his brother into the car.

Dean shoved him away forcefully, "What the fuck do you care? You have a vampire whore layin' in your bed, waiting for ya with her legs open."

Sam reeled back and punched Dean in the face, knocking him down. He climbed on top of him, continuing to pound on him, gritting out, "Do. Not. Talk. About. Collen like that."

Dean headbutted Sam, making Sam fall backwards, off of him. Dean could already feel his eye starting to swell, along with his cheek. He spit out some more blood and then connected his fist with Sam's cheek, splitting both his knuckles and Sam's cheek and lip open.

"Stop fighting me, Dean." Sam begged, trying to stand back up.

Dean wasn't having it. He began to kick at Sam's middle. Between coughing, Sam grabbed at Dean's leg and pulled, forcing him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. Sam slowly sat up and looked at Dean, "Let me take ya back to the room. I won't talk anymore."

When Dean lounged at him again, Sam held up his cast, ramming it towards Dean's forehead. Dean fell backwards onto the ground, unmoving. Sam sighed, slowly stood up, clutching at his ribcage and began to drag Dean over to the car. He picked Dean up and shoved him into the back seat, wincing in pain the entire time. Then he got in the driver's seat and drove back to the motel.

Sam dragged Dean into his room and shoved him onto the bed. Laying him on his back, Sam took his boots off and then went for the first aid kit. The impact of the cast had split his forehead open.

When Sam came back with the kit and inspected Dean's face better, he determined all he would need is a set of butterflies and a bandage. The rest of his face was fine. Nothing a few Advil and an ice pack couldn't fix. As for himself, Sam got up and went into the bathroom to look at himself. Other than a busted lip, a chipped tooth and some cracked ribs, he was fine. This trip to Louisiana was going to be the death of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coleen woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The sheets were scratchy and smelled of bleach and cheap soap. The room she was in was dark, but she could see a faint glow of light coming from behind her. Slowly, she sat up, pulling her legs up to her chest, as she tried to remember where she was.

She remembered being in the Impala at dawn and being trapped. She could remember Dean rescuing her. She could remember feeding, but she couldn't remember from who. She knew it wasn't Castiel because she wasn't feeling high. So, it had to be either Dean or Sam. Groaning, she stood up and walked into the bathroom, making Sam look up from the other room at the sudden movement in his room.

Sam stood up and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Coleen to come back out. She appeared a few minutes later, looking at him with confusion. "How ya feelin'?" he asked with a gentle smile.

She grabbed at her nose, one of her nervous ticks, "Uh... Confused, hungry."

"Fuck! That's what I forgot to pick up," Sam exclaimed, snapping his fingers, causing himself to wince and grab at his ribs.

Coleen rushed over to him, really seeing him now. Sam had turned on the bedside lamp. She knelt down between his legs, looking up at him.He face was swollen in several places and there was some dried blood on his white cast. She gasped and reached a hand out to touch his cheek."Who did this to you?" she whispered.

Sam closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, he fingertips soft, yet cool on his hot skin. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She began to breath heavy as her hand fell away, still looking into his eyes. Sam reached his good hand out and placed his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer. They were just inches apart, his lips slightly parted, looking into her deep, dark eyes with longing. Coleen looked down at his lips and then back up at his lustful eyes, still breathing heavy, waiting for Sam's next move. Sam pushed his lips onto hers, not moving at first. Coleen blinked in surprise and then closed her eyes, slowly beginning to kiss him back. He brought his other hand up to try to caress her cheek, moving the other hand to tangle into her hair, pushing her lips against his. She let out a small whimper as the kiss deepened, feeling Sam's tongue press against her lips. She opened them slightly, allowing him access. Sam bent down, letting go of Coleen's face, to pull her up onto him. She straddled his lap, putting her legs on either side of him. As she leaned into the kiss more, she could feel how excited Sam was getting by the kiss and rocked against him. Sam let out a moan, urging Coleen to move against him harder, making a soft giggle escape her lips. Sam tangled his hands into her hair again, nipping at her bottom lip. Coleen brought a hand down between them and gently rubbed at the bulging jeans. Sam moaned again, stood up quickly and flipped her onto the bed, never breaking their kisses. The two began to moan as Sam pushed himself against her soft core, putting his arms on either side of her head. Pulling back slightly, Coleen looked up at him, breaking their kiss. Sam leaned down to kiss her again, but she turned her head.

"Wait," Coleen breathlessly said, watching Sam's chest rise and fall.

"What's wrong?" he asked, running the fingertips of his casted hand up and down her arm, causing goosebumps to break out on her.

"I uh...I haven't," she started, looking at Sam's puffy lips.

Sam paled and pulled his hand back. "Are you a-a virgin?" He felt his stomach drop a bit.

She started to shake her head and then leaned up to kiss Sam's stubbly chin. "I haven't had uh-ya know-since I uh-changed," she whispered.

Sam closed his eyes and bent his head down to kiss her lips again. She kissed him back forcefully, reaching up to touch the vein that was throbbing. He shivered at her touch as he began to kiss around her cheek to her ear. "I want you," he whispered sultry and then nipped at her earlobe. She closed her eyes and almost gave in, almost let his roaming hand continue to playful tease her as they brushed up and down her arm. She almost lost herself in the moment. As Sam began to kiss down her neck, nipping at her, her fangs flipped out.

"Sam, off. Now," she bit out, more forceful than she wanted to. She closed her eyes and she felt Sam's warmth slowly disappear. She could feel the tears welling up inside.

"What's wrong, Coleen?" he asked, touching her hand.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the simple gesture and whispered, "I cain't do this." Sam started to pull his hand away, but Coleen held onto it. She looked up into his confused, lustful eyes, a blood tear running down her cheek. "I ain't been with nobody since I was changed."

Sam was caught off guard for a moment, seeing blood well up in her eyes and run down her cheek. After he realized it was her way of crying, he reached over with his casted hand and tried to brush away her tear, but only made it worse. She leaned into his touch. "I won't hurt you," Sam cooed, pulling her up against his chest, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

Coleen resisted and sat up, moving away from him. "I might hurt ya," she said, showing her fangs.

Sam just looked at her for a second. He knew he should be afraid, but he didn't feel any danger coming. "How could ya do that when I'm the one that started pushin' this?"

She looked down at her hands and bashfully explained, "I could loose control and bite ya, or somethin' worse."

"You've already bitten me, Coleen," she said, reaching out to gently touch her knee.

"What!?" she gasped, looking him all over for a sign of this. "No wonder ya want me. My blood... The bond. How could I be so stupid!?"

"What are ya talkin' about? You feed from me. Not the other way around," Sam quickly said, trying to calm her down.

"You-ya didn't?" she asked, grabbing his wrist and looking it over for marks. "Then what made ya change your mind 'bout me?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed, feeling his boner dissipate, so she sat on the opposite of the end of the bed, cross legged, "I'm not really sure."

"But you're only here fer a short time. I don't want a one night stand," Coleen said, he fangs flicking back in.

"Me either," he said, truthfully.

She suddenly looked up at him, notching he was holding his ribs again, "Are you, Sam Winchester, suggestin' we date? A hunter date a goddamn vamper?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, some of his hair falling in his face and then replied with a smile, "Sure? Why not?"

She wrinkled her face, "Ya must've hit your head pretty damn hard in your fight. Not two days ago, ya wanted ta kill me. Now ya not only wanna sleep with me, ya wanna try an' date me?"

Sam's smile quickly faded and was replaced with that of a hurtful look, "I'm sorry about that, Coleen."

"Damnit, Sam Winchester, you's just too damn sexy ta stay made at, even if ya did wanna end my life," she exclaimed with a giggle and shaking her head. "But it's gonna take more'n that ta get me inta bed, from both of us. I don't sleep with the boy on the first date, an' this ain't even a date."

Sam smiled at her, feeling as though he had won her over. "Lemme take ya on one, then," he said, scooting closer to her.

"I'd like that. Not necessarily tanight, but I'd like that. As few now, I'd really like ta go home, eat and take a shower," she said, unfolding her legs. "I gather I didn't drive here?"

Sam stood up, "Naw, Dean and Cas brought ya here from the garage, but I wouldn't mind bringin' ya home. More time to spend with ya."

Coleen smiled and stood up, "An' gives me more time ta find out who the real Sam Winchester is." She walked over to him and grabbed his good hand.

Sam's smile faded briefly. He turned himself so she couldn't see his face and walked over to grab the keys. Sam really hadn't dated since before Jessica died. Maybe this whole dating this wasn't such a good idea after all.


	9. Rock Me Like a Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Coleen home, where the two of them get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Sam smut ahead. Also, I start back to school now, so I'm still gonna try to write a chapter a day or every other day. Thanks for the few of ya that are keeping up with the story. Lemme know what y'all think so far. Should I keep it going?

Coleen walked out of the small motel room and over to the Impala. Even in the dark, should could tell Dean had not appreciated her work as the back of the car, along with around the wheels, a new line of dust and dirt was sitting there. Sighing, she shook her head and ran her hand along it, "I spent all night on this damn thing an' that's the thanks Dean gives me?"

Sam walked over and opened the passenger's side door for her. She smiled up at him and got in, noting the inside was still perfectly clean. She settled into the seat and got comfortable for the long drive home.

"You fixed Baby?" Sam asked after he got in and started the car.

Coleen looked over at him and giggled, raising an eyebrow, "Baby? Really?"

Sam laughed uncomfortably as he put the car in reverse, "Dean named her, not me. This car is more his than mine. I hardly ever drive it, unless he's sleepin' or hurt... or worse." He really didn't feel like lying anymore. Plus, as Billie the Reaper said, when the Winchesters die this time, that's it. Even though it scared him more than anything Crowley or Lucifer could ever do to him, Sam wanted to give love one more shot and he felt like Coleen could be it for him. Unlike his brother, he was tired of running, scared.

Coleen looked over at Sam, seeing him deep in thought. He seemed to like to live more in his head than he did in the present, she was beginning to notice. She couldn't really say anything,because she tended to do the same thing with certain situations. Choosing to let Sam go for a few minutes, she looked at the little bit of room between the two of them and tried to picture Dean's muscular body trying to sleep comfortably. She shook her head and looked up at Sam, "I don' know much 'bout Hunters, but don' y'all have a home where ya can sleep?"

Sam nodded his head, "We do. In Kansas. It took us a hell of a long time to get one, though."

She could hear a little bit of sadness in his voice. She watched his face and worry lines began to form where there wasn't swelling. Judging by how he was acting right now, she decided he had seen a lot more than he cared to share. She bit her bottom lip, deciding whether she should keep pushing him to talk, or let it go.

"I know I'm a... complicated, deep person, Coleen," Sam said, looking over at her briefly. He could tell she was still a little uneasy about his sudden change. He could tell she was reading him harder than he was her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was going on in her head.

"What makes ya think I ain' the same way?" she asked with a bit of a bite in her voice. This took Sam by surprise and he laughed to himself. "I have depression that only got worse when I was turned. I have a bit of anxiety, but I ain't perfect either, Sam. I'm willin' ta talk ta ya 'bout it, though," Coleen rambled, reaching over to touch his thigh and gently patted it.

Sam glanced down at her hand. It looked so small and fragile on him, yet he knew she could inflict such pain with it. His cast was proof of that. He looked at it and, but yet he didn't feel angry. He almost felt safe with her, knowing that if they got into any sudden danger together, he would be well protected. He looked over at her and sighed, trying to decide where to begin, "There's a lot about me very few people know." He paused and ran his casted hand through his hair, keeping the good hand on the wheel.

"I'm a rather private person as well, but once ya get a little bit of alcohol in me, look out," Coleen giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Me too," Sam said with a chuckle.

Coleen swore she saw him blush. This made her giggle a little bit more and smile more. Sam Winchester wasn't as tough as she thought. "Well, I have some rum, two different kinds back at my place, along with some Angry Orchard. I sure wouldn't mind throwin' a couple back tanight. Lord knows we could use it, you more'n me."

"I doubt Dean's gonna wake up anytime soon and I don't wanna be rude and pass up some free drinks," Sam smiled back at her.

"It's settled then," she said, scooting closer to him, laying her head on his arm.

Sam switched hands on the wheel, moving his arm so Coleen could rest her head on his chest instead. He put his arm around her and pushed the gas peddle a little harder, making her squeal with laughter. She reached over and flipped on the radio. "Bunin' For You" by Blue Oyster Cult came on. She turned it up and began to sing along.

"Aw great, another singer in the family," Sam groaned playfully, causing Coleen to look up at him and stop singing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning the radio down and tried moving away.

Sam rubbed her arm consolably, "Hey, no. It's fine."

She looked back up at him, the smile gone from her face. "I got carried away. I'm sorry."

Sam looked at her in bewilderment. Was this not just the confident girl who, one more than one conversation, told him how pleasing to the eyes he was? Was this not the bossy girl who seemed to almost take control of every situation. "You've been hurt bad, too, huh?" Sam asked, moving his arm back up to lay across the back seat, his hand touching her shoulder.

"Ya could say that, yeah," she mumbled, picking at her fingers, another one of her bad habits she had when things started to go sideways. "I was bullied a lot in high school an' it just ain't somethin' I've fully gotten over," she said, looking out the window again.

Sam looked at her curiously and paled. Had he just picked up a fresh out of school kid? He slowly took his arm away and asked on a shaky breath, "How old are you?"

Coleen wrinkled her brows in confusion in Sam's sudden rigid body. "Technically, I'm twenty-five," she said, feeling him relax. "I ain't jail bait," she bit out, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Well, I glad you aren't 'cause that would be bad considerin' the way I'm beginnin' to feel about you," Sam said, saving himself. He put his arm back around her and pulled her close to him again.

She looked up at him and then at his hand that was on her shoulder again, "You, sir, are a confusin' one."

~~~~~~

Their conversation had died shortly after that, but it wasn't awkward. Coleen gave him the rest of the directions to her trailer and then settled into his side, listening to the various rock songs that came on the radio. Occasionally, she would sing along, under her breath so Sam couldn't really hear her.

Sam pulled up behind a cherry red, 1968 Chevette. Beside it was a maroon 1996 Subaru Legacy. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, "Two cars, huh?"

"Yeah, one fer play an' the other's fer the occasional snow storms we get, or if I have more'n two people with me," she said as she got out and began walking towards her front door.

The small, light blue trailer had a little bit of a side porch attached to it. Two metal chairs and a matching table sat there, along with some hanging plants and some pinwheels. Sam got out of the car and followed behind her. She walked up to her front door, where fall wreath was on the door and a "wipe your paws" doormat was. He chuckled and walked in behind her.

Sam ducked his head and walked into the living room. There was very little furniture, just enough for a single person to get by with and be comfortable with. The main thing in her living room was a big screen tv and a stereo in the corner, almost hiding. Various Elvis or country-like decorations, along with fall themed decorations were throughout the living room and in the kitchen.

Coleen walked past Sam, pulling her phone out to sync the Bluetooth up with the stereo in the corner. She pulled up some music on her phone as "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring came on. She kicked off her sneakers and threw them by the door. Then she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a Tru Blood.

Sam followed behind her and went and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, watching Coleen mix herself a drink; filling the bottom of an Elvis glass with spiced rum and the rest with the Tru Blood. Then she turned around and looked at him.

"What do ya want? Are ya hungry?" she asked, turning the music down some and leaned against the counter, looking down at him.

Something about her being this domestic made Sam's heart flutter in his chest. Seeing a vampire, who was supposed to be a dangerous killer, casually leaning against a kitchen counter, which was void of any sort of food related items, worrying about him was something very different for him. He chuckled and looked back at her, smiling, "I'll take that drink ya promised."

"Just one?" she asked, smiling as she sipped at her own drink.

Sam smile widened and shrugged, "I'll take some of that rum, since you already have it out."

"Good choice," Coleen said, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a 2-liter of coke. She then turned back around and, pulling out another Elvis glass and fixing Sam's drink.

Sam watched her again, seeing how at easy she was. His eyes began to wander over her body. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail that would swing back and forth with her little movements. She wasn't super skinny like most of the girls he had been with, but this didn't bother him. She seemed comfortable in her skin and showed it off well. Even though she was only wearing a t-shirt and pair of jean shorts, they still fit her well, hugging her curves. The shorts even revealed a little bit of her butt cheeks. He smiled at this and wondered how he had missed this back in the motel room.

Coleen turned back around and handed him the glass. She watched him as took a sip and then slowly looked her up and down. He lingered on her boobs a second of two longer than he should have and she shook her head. He blushed and looked to her arms and then her legs. "Like what ya see?" she asked, mildly annoyed.

"I do, actually," Sam said, looking at her lips and then her eyes.

She smiled slowly and looked down at him, biting her bottom lip. She turned to pull the other chair over, but Sam pulled her down onto his lap.She giggled and looked up him. He looked down at her lips again and then leaned in to kiss them. She put her arms around his neck and kissed back. He put his good hand on the small of her back, pushing her closer to him. She pulled herself away and looked into his hazel eyes, his eyelids drooping. "Sam, I'm scared," she whispered, looking at his lips and playing with the ends of his hair.

"Scared? Of what?" he asked, pressing kisses against her neck, causing her to close her eyes and lean her head back. Her fangs flipped out again.

"Of this. I keep almost losin' control," she opened her eyes and looked at him, lisping her words on her fangs.

"Does that happen a lot?" he asked, ignoring her hesitance and kissed her chin.

She bent her head down and kissed his lips again. She could feel his tongue run over her fang and then she tasted the blood. Gasping, she pulled back, falling off of Sam. She sat on the cold floor, just staring up at him, waiting for him to get angry.

"What happened?" he asked, tasting blood. He touched his lip and felt blood again. He looked at his fingertips and wrinkled his brows. "Is this mine or yours?"

"Yours," she whispered, slowly reaching up for her glass, shaking.

"How did that happen?" He touched his lip again and then handed her her glass.

Coleen took the glass and chugged the full glass down, Sam watching, trying to read her. She was terrified, but of what?

"Would you like me to leave?" Sam asked, offering to help her up off the ground.

She shook her head and got up on her own, "I'm scared, but I don' wanna be alone."

"I'll stay as long as you need me," Sam replied, taking a sipping at his glass.

She quickly spun around and looked down at him, hard, "Don' say things ya don' mean."

Sam set his glass down and stood up. He walked a step closer to Coleen, grabbed both of her hands and looked down into her eyes. "I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else in the world." Coleen looked down, but he caught a glimpse of a smile. He let go of one her hands and put it under her chi, making her look back up at him, "I mean it. If you wanna take things slow, we'll take things so. I don't ever want to scare you again, Coleen." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then let go of her, taking a step back.

She smiled again and turned around to make herself another drink. "Why don't we go sit in the livin' room on the couch where we'll be more comfy," she said as she threw the empty Tru Blood bottle out.

"And a better place to cuddle and talk," Sam agreed, grabbing his glass. As he walked past her, he playfully slapped her butt.

She yelped and giggled, spilling a little bit of her drink on herself, the synthetic blood staining her shirt. She walked over and set her glass on a side table and playfully saw, "Aw damn, guess I gotta fix this."

Sam looked at the little bit of blood splatter forming on her belly. He looked up at her as she gave him a wicked smile. Then she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up slowly, teasing him. He sat down and took a long sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving her. Damn it, if this wasn't one of the sexiest things he's ever seen, the bulge between his legs agreeing with him.

As she pulled her shirt up, something glistened in her bellybutton. Upon further inspection, Sam realized it was a little anchor with a blue gemstone. He'd never been with a girl with a bellybutton ring. Dean would be proud.

Coleen finished taking her shirt off and tossed it on the empty recliner. Then she walked over to sit down next to Sam. As hard as he tried, Sam couldn't help but to stare at her zebra printed bra that hide some of the most perfect breasts he had ever seen. All he wanted to do was touch her, all over, kissing ever inch of her.  
"How the fuck am I supposed to take it slow when a beautiful, sexy, shirtless woman puts herself right up against me?" Sam asked aloud.

"Oh? Ya don' like it? Should I go put somethin' else on?" Coleen asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No!" Sam exclaimed, causing Coleen to giggle.

She pulled her phone out and turned off the music. Then she grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. She didn't say anything for several minutes, just looked straight ahead at the screen, glancing down at Sam's growing crotch. Oh, how she wanted to lean over and wrap her lips around him, sucking him dry, but she knew that would lead to more sex, something she couldn't be in control of. She really didn't want to drink anymore of his blood. She really didn't want to get this attached to a Hunter who was just passing by. And then there was the problem of his body. She had liked it rough before she was turned, and she knew it would only be better now that she had more strength and stamina. First time sex since she was turned would be messy, possibly painful for both of them, even more so since Sam had a broken rip. She could always heal him by giving him her blood, but then there's the blood bond. Jessica had warned her the bond would be intense, causing the person receiving the vampire blood to experience some extra strength, glowing skin and very vivid dreams. She did feel awful about his arm and if they were going to fight the rouge vampire, he would need all the strength he could get. Sighing, deciding this would be the best bet, she quit fighting her inner demons and said in a casual tone, "Ya know, I could heal your arm, along with your face an' ribs."

Sam had been stroking her hair, letting her think. He had already caused her enough worry tonight. Even though every bone in this body was protesting, urging him to touch something more than just her hair and do more things to her, he was going to let her decide when she was ready. He couldn't understand what it would be like to have sex with a vampire. The werewolf, demon and siren that he had been with in the past all had control, taking the upper hand. Coleen didn't seem to want to be in control when it came to sex. When Coleen finally decided to talk, it almost startled him. He hadn't realized he had gone so far into his head as well.

"How can ya heal me?" he asked, still caressing her arm. He looked down at her and down her bra. Oh Chuck, was that a nipple? He sucked in a breath and kept looking, trying to focus on what she was saying.

"By givin' ya some of my blood," she started, feeling Sam go rigid. She sat up and looked at him. He had gone pale and was just staring blankly at her.

"Wouldn't that-" he swallowed hard. "Wouldn't that change me?"

"Only if ya were drained an' close ta death, silly," Coleen said, touching his thigh.

He looked down at her hand, wishing it was a few inches closer to his throbbing dick. He swallowed again, "I feel like there's a but coming."

She nodded her head, moving her hand away, brushing her fingertips over his erection. Sam's whole body twitched. "There is. We'd have a blood bond. You'd dream 'bout me in some very... sensual ways. I'd be able ta tell when an' if ya got hurt," she explained, placing her hand on her lap. Sam watched her hand leave and almost pouted. Damnit if that wasn't one of cutest, sexiest things Coleen had seen him do yet. "Though, ya'd probably really like one of those wet dreams comin' true right now," she teased, making circles on his thigh.

"Is that all that would happen?" Sam asked, watching her fingertips.

She nodded her head, and pulled her hand back. Her voice turned serious and she looked him right in the eyes, "But it could be more serious than that. If ya had my blood more'n once, makin' the bond stronger an' any creature found out 'bout it, they could use it against us."

"I'm not worried about that. I've had worse things in me than some vampire blood. Lucifer bein' the worse," Sam said, trying to decide if this was something he really wanted to consider. Dean certainly wouldn't be happy when he found out, but the man had an angel in his, always protecting him and healing him. How could a few sex dreams about the girl he desperately wanted to get into bed be a bad thing? Dean would take that option in a heartbeat. He also didn't doubt Coleen, seeing as she had been honest so far. "How long would it last?"

"Are ya talkin' 'bout the dreams?" she asked, tucking the devil comment into her mind to ask about later. Sam nodded his head and she shrugged her shoulder, "I'm not really sure."

Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, what the hell? Dean gets healed whenever the fuck he wants, why can't I? Plus, this cast is a pain in the ass and hard to do my job with."

"I agree. That's why I wanna heal ya, since I was the bitch that did that to ya," she said, feeling the need to touch him again as she laid her hand on his cast. "After ya start drinkin' an' ya start healin' I'll pull my wrist away."

Sam nodded his head, trying to figure out how her blood would get in him. He watched her as she brought her wrist up to her mouth and bit down, hard. She must have hit an artery because the blood came gushing out and was thick. She quickly pushed her wrist to his mouth. The bitter, copper taste hit him first and then it suddenly turned sweet, allowing him to drink more of it. He still felt a little wrong about this, but as he felt the swelling in his face dissipate and the bones in his arm moving, he changed his mind.

Coleen closed her eyes at first, savoring the feeling she was getting from Sam being this close to her again. She heard a small moan escape from Sam's lips and that was it. She opened her eyes to see his face was perfectly smooth again. In a blur of movements, she pulled her wrist away, cracked the cast off of his arm and then slammed Sam back into the couch, crawling on top of him. She began to kiss him fervently, biting at his lips and plunging her tongue into his mouth. Sam grabbed at the her hair, pulling her hair tie out. She sat up, breathing heavy, looking down at him with lust blown eyes, her hair falling in waves around her shoulders. Slowly, she climbed off of him, causing Sam to pout again. She reached for his hand, pulling him up and leading him back towards her bedroom. "Not here," was all she said as the led him back to the room.

Stopping outside of the room, she placed her palms on his chest, holding him in place and looked up at him. "I ain't had sex since I was human. I heard it can be intense, fer both of us," she tried explaining between Sam kissing her. "Sam, focus. This next part is what scares me."

Sam stood up straight, breathing heavy, looking her in the eyes, "What is it? I can handle it."

"I uh... may bite ya and start drinkin' from ya at some point," she said, glancing at his neck.

"It would be like it was this morning?"

She nodded her head.

"That ain't nothing. I can handle that," he said, picking her up, pressing his lips to hers, hard.

She put her arms around his neck, kissing him back, trying to hold her fangs back for a little bit longer. She focused on playing with his soft, thick hair as he carried her into the room. She felt him bending over, pressing her back to her bed and then he was on top of her, pressing his bulge between her legs. She moaned against their lips as Sam slowly moved against her.

"Ya like that?" he asked on a husky whisper.

She nodded her head quickly, nipping at his chin. She reached her hands up to his face, loving the feeling of his stubble under her fingertips. She kissed his cheek and then back to his lips. He lifted her up just enough to unhook her bra with one hand. Coleen let go of him as he stood up to take her bra off and began to fumble with the buttons.

"Let me," Coleen replied in a sensual tone. She sat up and yanked the shirt open, buttons popping off and flying about the room. Then she watched as Sam took that shirt off, followed by by a t-shirt. Then he was standing shirtless before her. She stared in amazement. The man in front of her was perfect, tanned, muscled with just a few scars here and there to add to the allure. She reached up and ran her fingers across an unusual tattoo placed below his collar bone. She didn't take him as one to have a tattoo.

Sam looked down at her bare breasts and closed his eyes as he felt her cold fingers brush his hot chest. He laid down on the bed next to her, gently placing a hand on her breast, thumbing her nipple. She threw her head back and moaned. Sam kissed her lips, and then down her neck, causing her to moan and wither beside him. He moved his hands down to the waistband of he shorts. She moved his hand away, pulling her bottoms off. Then she reached over to unbutton Sam's jeans while he continued to kiss down her neck to her breast. She jolted when she felt his tongue on her nipple, causing her to forcefully take his pants off.

The two of them were then laying side by side, completely naked. Coleen could feel how ready she was getting as Sam's hand traveled between her legs. As he found her sweet spot and began to slowly rub, she moaned his name. Sam moaned, moving back up to kiss her lips. His tongue plunged into her mouth and he slipped one finger into her. She moaned louder, bucking against him. She rolled onto her side, one hand placed firm upon his muscled back, the other hand searching for something else. Once she found it and wrapped her cool hand around his throbbing, massive dick, she gasped and began pumping him in time with his fingers moving. Soon the two were moaning, Sam breathing heavy.

As Coleen was getting close to the edge, her fangs flicked out. She tried to fight it as Sam pulled his hand away. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he slowly crawled on top of her. She could feel his dick against the soft inside of her thigh, teasing her. He smiled down at her, his hair falling into his face. Coleen reached up pulled his face closer, kissing him. Her fang nipped his lip and she slowly licked the blood away. He moaned at the feeling and continued to tease her.

"Oh Sam, now. Ready," Coleen pleaded, raising her hips up.

That was all Sam needed to here. He thrusted himself forward, plunging deep inside her. She let out a soft cry of passion and looked up at him, her fangs almost glowing in the moonlight. Something about that drove Sam crazy as he began to slowly move inside her. With each movement, she let out a small moan. He loved the soft sound, craved the sound. He palmed one of her breasts, laying himself completely on top of her.

Coleen could hear his heart pounding in his chest, but now she could feel it. Between the forceful thrusting that was slowly building and being this close to him, she couldn't help herself. She wanted to bite his neck, but he was too tall, so she had to settle on biting near his collar bone. Sam let out a growl and began to thrust even harder and faster, causing her headboard to bang against the wall. Coleen drank a little faster as she was nearing the end.

"Gettin' close. Don't stop," she pleaded around his blood.

Sam raised himself back up, allowing for him to move even faster. Coleen licked her lips and clawed at his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him deeper into him. She cried out, causing him to pound into her. As she clawed down his back, trying not to cause him to bleed, Sam grabbed her nipple and began playing with it again. Suddenly, Coleen screamed out his name, her whole body shuddering.

Sam smiled wickedly down at her as he thrusted a few more times before he released his hot seed into her, feeling her center hugging his dick. He moaned her name breathlessly and then collapsed on the bed beside her. Coleen let out a small giggle and turned on her side to snuggle into his side.

"Oh my Chuck," Sam breathlessly said and chuckled, pushing his hair out of his face.

Coleen began drawing circles on his chest. She propped herself up on her elbow and pressed her lips against his and then asked, "Chuck?"

He looked over at her and chuckled again, "That's God's real name. I kinda took to calling him that as opposed to God. He prefers it that way."

Coleen wrinkled her brows and scrunched up her face. "Alright, whatever ya say," she said and rolled onto her back.

Sam pulled her back, laying her head on his chest. "You, little girl, have a lot to learn about my world," he teased.

"Little girl?"

"I am eight years older than ya, and ya are much smaller than me," Sam said, playing with her hair. He felt her relax.

"Huh, I slept with an older man," she said and then kissed his tattoo. "I do gotta ask, why a tattoo and why of that?"

"It's an anti-possession tattoo. After the last time I was bein' ridden by a dick of an angel, I got the tattoo put back on," Sam tried to explain, only making more confused and curious.

"Yet 'nother new fact 'boutcha that don't make a lick of sense," she mumbled.

"There's gonna be a lot about me you probably won't understand," he sighed. All of the women he had slept with had know he was a hunter, yet none of them asked questions like she was. It was beginning to get complicated, however, it was something he didn't mind explaining. It was nice talking to someone other than his brother. "Aw, shit, Dean," Sam groaned, suddenly remembering him.

"You worried 'bout him?" Coleen asked, kissing at Sam's chest.

Sam nodded his head, "As much as I hate to say it, yeah. I gotta go clean him up and try to fix the mess he made, yet again." He looked Coleen over and kissed her lips, "Though I'd much rather spend the night here."

Coleen giggled and kissed him back, teasing him, "Ya said he'd probably be passed for awhile."

"Yeah, but he could still wake up and put us in more trouble. He's by himself. He sent Cas away and he gets stupid when he's drunk," Sam said, trying to slide away from Coleen.

Coleen sighed, thanking God, or now Chuck that she was an only child. Seeing Sam care about someone so much gave her hope that made she could be in that small circle as well. She didn't want to be selfish, so she let him go, watching him as he dressed.

When he was clothed, he came back over to the bed, placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed her lips. "I'll call ya tomorrow night."

"Ya better. Tell Dean when he wakes up that he owes me for the car," she said as he walked away.

"You did all of that by yourself?" Sam asked, turning back around to look at her in awe. No wonder with her arms and hands had some muscle to them.

She nodded, "I gotta make a livin' somewhere. Now leave, 'fore I start talkin' to ya more. Text me when ya get ta the motel so's I know you's safe."

Sam smiled and turned back around to walk out of the trailer. "Have I really just found the perfect girl for me?" he asked himself on the way out.


	10. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back to the motel to see Dean in a mess. They fight some more. Castiel is upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is a bit of extra swearing in here, along with some violence.

The ride back to town was a long one. That was one thing Sam hated about the country. The drive gave him plenty of time to think, however.

He knew Dean wouldn't be happy that he had relapsed after years of being clean and took the blood of a monster, but Coleen had promised nothing evil would happen to him. He knew the dark path sucking blood could take and he wasn't sure he wanted to go back down that path. He was sure that one time wasn't going to hurt him. Plus, if the blood was going to give him and side effects, he should have been feeling them by now.

He was little scared by his actions. No one forced him to do it, but Coleen had a very good point of needing to be healed in time for the fight with this vampire. Hell, with her sitting there shirtless, he probably would have done anything she asked for. Sam shook and ran his hand over his face. This whole situation was sounding eerily like Ruby all over again. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel and cursed himself. As much as he wanted to turn the car around to go tell Coleen off, he continued to drive towards Dean. He'd rather take his anger out on someone his own gender.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam pulled into a spot in front of their rooms and saw a dim light coming from behind Dean's replaced curtains. As Sam was about to get out, he heard feathers rustle beside him. He turned and saw Castiel sitting, staring deadpan at the window.

"What's up, Cas?" Sam asked, shutting his door.

"I know what he's doing in there," Cas replied, emotionless.

Sam paled and looked at the window. His stomach dropped as he gasped, "Dean, no." When he went to look back over at Castiel, the seat was empty. Sam slammed his hand against the wheel again and bit out, "You stupid fuck!" Then he about ripped the door off the hinges getting out of the car, slamming the door behind him and stalking to the door. Without knocking, Sam opened the door, to his surprise it was unlocked.

Laying in the center of the bed, shirtless, with tousled hair, was Dean. Beside him was Sookie, also shirtless and hair in disarray. Sam clenched his fists and stomped over to the bed. He pointed at Sookie, "Out. Now."

"What the fuck, Sam?" Dean practically yelled.

Sam flipped him off, glaring at Sookie. She sighed and grabbed for her clothes, scurrying into the bathroom. Sam crossed his arms, waiting for her to leave. Dean grabbed his boxers and tugged them on, taking a swig from an open bourbon bottle on the nightstand. Sookie came back out and was about to say something, when Sam took her by the arm and ushered her out the door, slamming and locking it behind her. Then he spun around. 

"Do you know or even care what you're doin' to Cas?!" Sam yelled at his brother.

Dean shrugged and took another drink, "Does it look like I care?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man? You and Cas finally get together and you're just gonna throw it all away on a one night stand and a cheap bottle of booze?" Both Sam's jaw and fists were clenched. If Dean was standing, he would have punched him by now.

"Stay outta my personal life, Sammy," Dean casually said, finishing off the bottle. He stood up, going to get another one.

Sam stopped him, putting a hand on his chest, looking down at his older brother, his heart breaking for both him and Castiel. He unclenched his other fist and dejectedly asked, "What happened, man?"

Dean shoved his arm away, "Get outta my way."

Sam crossed his arms, bracing himself for impact as he sternly said, "I think you've had enough. Now talk, or I'm spendin' the night in here with you; in the same bed so you can't leave without me knowing."

"What the hell, man?!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Sam just glared down at him, unmoving. Dean cocked his arm back like he was going to take a swing at Sam, but Sam blocked his arm.

"Do I need to knock ya out again?" Sam bit out, still holding onto Dean's arm, him struggling.

"If you love Cas so much, why don't you date 'em?" Dean grounded out as he lowered his arm, only to raise the other. His fist connected with Sam's jaw, making him bite his lip and his teeth rattle.

Sam braced himself, spitting blood out and looked back at Dean. Dean was in his fighting stance, wobbling from being drunk. Sam shook his head and raised his hand to touch his lip. "If you can't get your head back in the game, I don't want you hunting this vampire with me."

"As long as Cas sits it out, I'm fine. I'm game," Dean slurred, still wobbling.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself," Sam said as Dean slowly sank down, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Dean looked down at his hands as they began to shake. He clenched them and crossed his arms, looking back up at Sam.

"We need all the help we can get on this one, Dean. I can't fight vampires alone," Sam softly said, pulling the chair over to sit in front of his brother.

"You have me and Coleen. How much more do we need?" Dean grumbled, looking past Sam at the full bottle of whiskey.

"Coleen never said she would fight and I don't want her to," Sam quickly responded, looking at his healed arm.

Dean followed his gaze and cocked his head to the side. "What the hell?" he whispered, grabbing Sam's wrist. Sam quickly pulled his arm back, clenching his jaw. Dean glared at him, "How the fuck did that happen? You made Cas heal ya?!"

Sam stared back at his brother, noticing how defensive he became of Castiel. Sam decided to play on that, avoiding the real answer by saying, "So what if I did? You don't want him around anymore, so why can't I use him?"

"Damnit, Sam! He can't use his grace! Not now! If I wouldn't let 'em us it on me, why the hell should you be so damn special to get some?"

Sam fought the urge to smile. He made his face blank when he next asked, "Why do you care about him or his grace? We could use him as bait and lure the rouge vampire to us."

Dean uppercutted Sam, knocking him and the chair backwards. Sam coughed as Dean yelled, "We will not use Castiel for bait! He will not be hurt!"

"You're hurting him now, Dean," Sam said as he picked himself and the chair up.

Dean looked away from Sam, blinking back tears. Damn, he wanted another drink. Anything to forget about what he had said to Castiel, making him leave. He really did think some time and space was necessary. Dean liked being a private person, almost took pride in it. Hell, Castiel was probably listening in on him right now, that little nosy, bastard. Dean turned his back on Sam and walked over to the window. He put one hand on the windowsill and leaned on it. "I'm scared, Sammy," Dean whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

"Of what, Dean?" Sam asked, sitting back down on the chair, rubbing his jaw.

"Of love," Dean said and turned around to face Sam. He crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against the windowsill.

"Me too, Dean, me too," Sam whispered back, running a hand through his hair.

Dean nervously licked his lip and sighed, "You an' Coleen, man?"

Sam nodded his head, looking down at his hands, "Yeah."

Dean shook his head, another tear falling down his face, "Aren't we just a couple of lovesick losers?" He laughed nervously.

Sam returned the laugh, titling his head to the side, "But what are we gonna do about it?"

Dean felt another tear fall down as he wrapped his arms around himself, "Get my four hours of sleep and call Cas in the mornin'. What are you gonna do?"

"Coleen doesn't know how I feel about her..." Sam started, staring down at his arm.

"I feel like there's a but comin'?" Dean asked, walking back over to the bed.

"I uh... She healed me," Sam whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked away from Dean.

"How does a vampire heal someone?" Dean asked, trying to hide the growing anger in his voice. "What did you do now?" He bit out.

"I uh," Sam started, a couched nervously. "Drank her blood."

"Damnit Sam!" Dean roared, spinning to punch the wall. Plaster cracked around his fist. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?!"

Sam closed his eyes, feeling a sudden wave of self hatred wash over him. He sat in silence, listening to Dean breathing heavy and feeling his gaze on him. "I know, Dean."

"If ya know, why the hell didja do it?!"

Sam opened his eyes, tears running down his cheeks, "I wish I knew. She didn't force me. She told me it was fine if I didn't."

"Then how the hell didja get her blood in your mouth then?!"

"She assured me nothing would change in me. She's not a demon, Dean. I didn't do it for power."

"Then why the fuck didja do?!" Dean was standing right in front of him, glaring down at him. "I watched go down this path once before, I ain't gonna do it again!"

"I know. I just wanted a way out of the cast. We need to be as strong as we can be for the fight, Dean," Sam said, trying to reassure himself more than Dean. He thought he did it for a good reason. He wasn't trying to kill and demons and he knew that if he still had the cast, he wouldn't be able to gank a vampire without them using the obvious weakness against him.

"So, that's why you love Coleen!? Because she can make you strong? Didn't ya learn your fuckin' lesson with Ruby?" Dean was pacing and shaking his head. "Thank God, Bobby isn't alive to see this."

Sam closed his eyes, looking away from Dean. He never loved Ruby, he just felt protective over her because he needed her for the blood. There were other benefits to being with her too, like the amazing sex, but Sam never felt remore or was heartbroken after Dean had ganked her. Hell, Sam was the one to pin her arms so she couldn't fight back. What he felt for Coleen was different. He started to feel that way about her long before she even mentioned the idea of healing him. He knew he could try to explain to Dean what was going on in better detail, but not tonight; not with him as wasted as he was. "You wouldn't understand, Dean," was all Sam said as he stood up.

"At least ya got one thing right," Dean barked back.

Sam flinched and closed his eyes again as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned and looked at Dean, "I'm going to bed." Then he turned and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coleen laid in bed a few more minutes, playing her night over and over again in her mind. The only thing she regretted was giving Sam her blood. The look she thought she saw in his already hurtfilled eyes made her want to pull her arm back, but he insisted. She refused to be embarrassed for making the first move that ultimately lead them to the bedroom. She just hoped this wouldn't be a one time thing. She'd never had anything but one serious relationship in her life. Truth be told, she didn't know how to casually date. Was that even a date?

Sighing, she got out of bed and padded into the bathroom for a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror, staring at a large hickey Sam had left on the side of her neck. None of her shirts would hide that and she hardly worse makeup, so if he suddenly started to, someone would still suspect it. She reached up and touched the dark purple mark on her neck and wandering aloud, "What else can ya suck that hard?" she giggled at the thought as she pictured him going down on her. She closed her eyes for a second as she started to reach down to touch herself. Shaking her head, she stopped and turned the shower on, "Man, ya have it bad for 'em."

After her shower, she looked at the time. A little after 4 am. She still had two hours before dawn. She could either do a load or two or laundry or she could go lay back in bed and watch tv till she fell asleep. Watching tv won, so she put on a pair of fuzzy mint green with little pigs pajama bottoms on and a light pink tank top and walked back into her room. The smell of sex hung in the air. She watched over and lit a lemon verbena scented candle and then closed her door, shutting all possible entrances for lights. Her bedroom lacked windows, so this was the safest room for her to sleep in. All of the other windows in the trailer had special glass and a coating that kept the sunlight from burning her.

She settled into bed, pulling the blankets up to her, still able to smell Sam. That was a scent she didn't want to forget anytime soon. She looked over at her clock and wandered if he got home alright. She grabbed her phone and texted him: Ya home? Then she settled on watching American Horror Story on Netflix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out once he was in his own room and saw that it was Coleen. His heart skipped a beat as he read her simple question. When was the last time he had been with someone that cared enough to see if he made it to his destination safely? He texted back: Yeah, had a fight with Dean. Sorry I didn't text sooner. Gonna sleep now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coleen saw her phone light up, seeing Sam responded. She half expected him to either be sleeping or just ignore her text. Maybe there was hope for them, after all. She picked her phone up and replied: Ugh, fights. Hope ya have a good night. Sweet dreams. She tucked her phone under her pillow and laid down, pulling the blankets up over her shoulders, breathing in the lingering scent of Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam looked down at his phone again. No one had ever wished him sweet dreams. What was this girl doing to him? Grunting, Sam pulled his jeans and plaid shirt off and laid down on the lumpy, unpleasant smelling mattress and pulled the sheets up to his waist, not wanting to feel the scratchiness on his arms. He wished he would have changed his mind and stayed the night with Coleen, where her bed must have been a pillow top and the sheets had a floral scent to them and were soft against his rough skin. Grumbling, he put one arm under the rock hard pillow and pressed the side of his face into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. Sleep would be hard to come by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean paced the room, walking past the bottle of whiskey. He regretted coming down here. So far, noting good had come of this trip. Not only was he drunk off his ass, which hadn't happened in months, he was going to sleep alone for the first time in months, Sam was drinking monster blood again and they weren't getting anywhere with the case. He punched the wall again, cracking the skin open on his knuckles. Not only did he have a headache, a busted lip along with other various bruises on his face, he now had a bleeding knuckle, all while Sam was healed and healthy because of drinking blood. Sighing, Dean looked over at the empty bed, decided if he should and could suck up his pride tonight or try to sleep alone. If he were to call for Cas now, it would be for purely selfish needs, but how many times in the past had Cas used him? He looked back at the center of the empty bed and ran a hand over his face. He was drunk enough that he should be able to sleep. At least, he'd give it a shot.

Climbing into the bed, Dean laid down, staying on his side of the bed out of habit and closed his eyes. He tossed and turned, finally barking out, "Damnit Cas, I need ya." He turned to face the door, waiting. He sat up, waiting longer. "Cas? Where are ya?" His heart began to beat quickly.

After another couple of minutes, Castiel appeared in the center of the room. His trenchcoat and suit jacket was gone. His tie was loose, his white shirt sleeves rolled and pushed up to his elbows. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair disheveled. "Yes, Dean?" he asked, emotionless.

"I can't sleep," Dean replied, looking his angel over. The two of them were a mess and they hadn't even been apart a full day.

"So you call me? What do you expect me to do about this?" Castiel's gravelly voice asked, hiding his broken heart. All he wanted to do was climb into bed, cuddle his Hunter and forget the day had ever happened. He was used to Dean using him as a punching bag. He was used to getting the brunt of Dean's anger and frustrations, but Dean had never told him to not listen in on him or protect him or vehemently told him to leave before.

"Come...uh... cuddle me," Dean whispered, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't make it a habit of mine to cuddle men in motel rooms," Castiel replied, his voice still empty.

Dean's head shot up as he stared, horrified at Castiel. Did he just hint at them no longer be a couple? "What did you just say?"

"I, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, do not cuddle men. I didn't think there was anything to confuse in my statement."

Dean paled as his heart broke. He began breathing heavy and he couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks. "What about me? What about us?" Dean asked, breathlessly.

Castiel titled his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "What about you? What about us? You made it very clear there no longer was an us." He heard Dean sniffle. He wanted to run to him, do as he asked, but he refused to just crumble. Some things could not be easily forgiven; especially when those things are supposedly being said from your boyfriend.

Dean stood up, his legs shaking, his whole body shaking. Castiel stayed in the center of the room, watching, unmoving and showing no emotions. Dean walked over to him on shakey legs, standing a few inches away from him, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "Please don't say that, Cas," he whispered, reaching for Castiel's hands.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Dean. I feel no need to lie to you right now," Castiel said, staring at Dean, trying to ignore every loving instinct he had to reach out and console Dean.

Dean grabbed his hands and squeezed. Castiel could feel Dean shaking. He looked down at their hands as Dean said between silent sobs, "I love you, Castiel. Please come back to me."

Castiel looked back up at his face, feeling his heart racing. Dean didn't say that often and only when he meant it. He began to breath quickly, loosing his angel resolve. Damnit, if this man in front of him didn't break down all of his walls. He squeezed Dean's hands back, running his thumbs over the tops. He didn't say anything to Dean as he lead him back over to the bed. He let go of his hands and walked around to his side of the bed. Once he sat down, he took his shoes and belt off. He then put he legs up on the bed and opened his arms, looking at Dean. Dean sniffled and slowly crawled onto the bed and into his arms. When he settled his head against Castiel's chest, Castiel sighed and ran his fingers through Dean's hair and kissed the top of his head. "I'm here now, Dean. Sleep. We will talk when you wake." Dean snuggled into him, still softy crying, until sleep overtook him.

Castiel looked down at the beautiful, selfish, stubborn, ruthless man sleeping on him. Dean stayed on him for the better part of an hour. Castiel would either stroke his back or run his fingers through his hair, but this stopped once he turned over. Castiel took his hand back and looked at Dean, waiting for him to fall back asleep. When Dean made no movements, Castiel got out of the bed, put his shoes back on, and left. Dean would not be wining him back so easily. He would not break that easily, especially since he was so quick to jump into bed with someone else on the same day he had been kicked to the curb.


	11. Keep on Lovin' You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ending of this chapter. I feel like Castiel gave in too easily before. As much as I hate writing conflict, the Winchesters are known for conflict, so I'm gonna make Dean suffer a little bit longer

Sam woke up to Dean yelling Castiel's name. Thinking Dean was having a nightmare, Sam quickly got out of bed and ran into his brother's room to see Dean sitting in the bed, tears running down his face.

"Cas isn't here, Dean," Sam tried to reassure, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Dean yelled and then clutched at his head, trying to making the pounding stop.

"I don't think he's got his ears on right now," Sam said, leaning in the doorway. He had never seen Dean like this before.

"He was hear last night," Dean whispered between sobs. "I've lost him, Sammy. I hurt him good. He wasn't my Cas last night, he was the stone-cold Castiel. What do I do, Sammy? What do I do?" Dean rambled frantically.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This job just went to Hell in a hand basket. It wasn't a big enough job to call for backup. He didn't have the heart to tell Dean to stow his shit, but he also didn't know what to do. Just the little bit he saw Castiel the night before, he knew Dean had broken him.

"I told him I still liked boobs. I told him pussies were still nice and that I missed them. I told him I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with a guy. I told him I was afraid of being gay. I ran, Sammy. Cas's broke and it's all my fault."

"Oh Dean, you didn't," Sam groaned. "Not only did you turn an angel gay, you told him you weren't and ran. Dean...," was all Sam could say.

"I know man, I fucked up, royally," Dean groaned, looking at his younger brother. "I don't know how to date very well, let alone fix one that's gone to Hell."

"I don't either, man. I never had time to try to fix any relationships our job had ruined; I just ran away and tried to forget about them," Sam confessed, feeling the need for a drink. He walked over to the small desk and picked up the unopened whiskey bottle, unscrewed the lid and took a generous drink. He then walked over and offered the bottle to Dean.

"I think that did enough for me last night. Gave me confidence I really didn't wanna have. I feel dirty, man. No shower will ever get me clean enough," Dean said, declining the bottle.

"Do ya think Cas would answer if one of us called him?" Sam asked, taking another sip as he sat down on the chair.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Even if he did, what would I say to fix this? Sorry ain't gonna cut it, Sammy."

"No, you're right, it won't, but it's a start."

"Can ya talk to him first?" Dean asked, sheepishly.

"Uh," Sam coughed. "I could try. Lemme get a shower and put some clothes on first." He stood up and walked back into his room.

He jumped in the shower quick, buying some time to think. When was the last time they had seen Castiel shut down like this? When he thought he was God? Dean was the one to bring him back from that. Even now, he was still getting over housing Lucifer for a time being.

After he got out of the shower, Sam put on a clean pair of jeans, a grey v-neck shirt and his white with intricate patterned shirt that he wore quite often. He brushed his hair and decided he would shave later, if he needed to. Coleen seemed to like the stubble. He bit his bottom lip and then chuckled at himself. Despite the horrible thing happening, he could still think about her.

He walked back over to his bed and picked up his phone. It was a little past 11 am and his stomach was growling. He dialed Castiel's number and waited. He answered after four rings.

"I expected one of you to call today," Castiel answered, darkly.

Sam coughed nervously, and sat down on the bed, "Can we uh, meet up and talk somewhere?"

"As long as you come alone."

Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be easily fixable and he really didn't want to be the one to clean up another one of his brother's messes, but they needed Castiel for this job. "I was planning on it. Meet me at the bar?"

"Alright, Sam," Castiel agreed and hung up.

Sam stood up, sighed loudly and then walked back into Dean's room. Dean was just walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped walking and just looked at Sam. "I'm meeting him at the bar," Sam started as Dean started to walk towards his suitcase. "Alone, Dean."

Dean looked up and pouted, "Yeah, well, maybe I didn't wanna come after all."

Sam shook his head uncomfortably and sighed again, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm out."

"Easier said than done," Dean mumbled as she watched Sam leave.

"Oh, by the way, you owe Coleen for fixing up Baby," Sam said from the doorway and then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Dean stared at the closed door after Sam left, confused. How the hell did a chick fix Baby in one night? He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, walking over to his wallet to check to see how much cash he had on him. As he did, he grumbled to himself, "Hopefully that'll be the last time I see the bitch. Gettin' Sammy hooked on monster blood again. I should go over there right now and gank the bitch." He paced the room, swearing under his breath. "What am I supposed to do? We ain't got any leads on this case that are awake durin' the fuckin' day and I sure hell don't wanna drink anymore." He rubbed at his sore knuckles and sat down heavily on the bed. He grabbed the remote to the t.v. and flipped it on as his mind wandered back to Cas.

He didn't mean to hurt his angel. He knew he was a dick, but damn, this was a new low for him. Did he really say he'd rather pussy? Really? After everything him and Cas had shared together after the last several months. He didn't even really enjoy himself last night with Sookie. He had to keep fighting back the urge to moan Cas's name. He kept picturing Cas's hands and lips roaming over his body the whole time.

The only way he knew how to fix this would be to talk to him. Would Cas appreciate flowers? The man didn't wear jewelry, so that wasn't an option, or was it? Dean stood up and put some clothes on, a pair of dark washed jeans, a black v-neck shirt and his favorite hunter green shirt over top. He decided that was enough layers for the day as he put his boots on. He grabbed his wallet and keys to his room and left the room, heading towards town.

He walked past a convenience store as his stomach growled. He walked in and grabbed three different snack sized pies, an energy bar and a beer. He paid for his stuff and walked back outside to sit on the curb as he ate alone. A few people passed him by, a few giving him so pitiful looks. He didn't think he looked that bad. Maybe his broken heart was that visible, but at least he had a plan to win Cas back. If that was the last thing he did, he was gonna have his Castiel back.

Dean finished his lite lunch, wiped his hands on his pants and kept walking, hoping he would either come across a pawn shop or a full blown jewellery store. He passed a florist and made a mental note to stop there on the way back. He passed a few other small shops, none that were what he was looking for. After what felt like an hour of walking, he finally found a pawn shop.

He walked into the shop, a little bell above the door alerting the owner of his presence. He looked around in awe at all the various objects on the wall. Something drew him over to the guitars. He had owned one when he was much younger, knew how to play very well and had been wanting one again since they now had a home where he could keep it safe. He picked up an acoustic guitar, medium in size and nothing too fancy. He strummed at the it, making a basic chord, surprised to see it was close to be in tune. He propped it on his knee, playing a few chords as a new idea came into his mind. He saw the price, a little over $100 and walked up to the glass case where the jewelry was.

"Can I help ya, son?" an older man asked Dean from the other side of the case.

"Yeah, I'm lookin' for men's rings," Dean said, looking up from the case briefly.

The man walked away and came back a few minutes later with a display box full of all different rings, some simple, so with a design on them. He set the box in front of Dean as Dean began looking through them. He wanted something simple, no jewels or anything fancy. He didn't want a wedding band, though. He kept looking until he spotted something familiar, a silver ring with two bands. He quickly grabbed the ring, looking it over, his heart racing. He had lost a ring similar to this years ago, could this be the one? He twilled it around in his palm, looking inside for a small D.W. Sure enough, there it was. How in hell had it ended up down here?

"I'll take these two things. Do you have a box or somethin' for the ring?" Dean asked as he pulled his wallet out.

The owner cashed him out, putting him about $150 in the hole, but he didn't care. No amount of money was too much for Castiel.

Dean left the shop, walking back towards the room, the guitar strapped to his back with a piece of twine, the ring in his jean pocket. He stopped at the florist on the way back and got a vase full of red roses and a card that said he was sorry. The florist had tried to flirt with him, but Dean shut her down, saying all of this was for his boyfriend. He wasn't afraid to admit that fact anymore. If he needed to, he's go stand in the middle of the street and yell it till he was blue in the face. Whatever it would take to get Cas back.

On the walk back, Dean patted his pocket several times, thinking f this was going to be a promise or an engagement ring. Well, he couldn't legally get married since Dean William Winchester was technically dead since 2009 and Castiel-no official last name was a a celestial being, maybe a promise ring would be the better idea. Dean smiled to himself as he tried to picture actually being married to someone and he really liked the idea of being married to Cas. Sighing, he patted his pocket again and kept walking, decided on the latter idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam walked into the bar and saw Cas sitting in the back of the bar at the usual table, his head down. As Sam got closer, he saw that his clothes were wrinkled and his hair unkempt.

"Hi, Cas," Sam said as he sat down.

Castiel looked up. There were bags under his eyes, his eyes red and puffy. He had stubble across his jaw and chin. He blinked at Sam a few times and then finally greeted him.

Sam sighed and picked up the menu, decided to order the same salad he attempted to eat yesterday. When he looked up from the menu, he saw Sookie start to walk over. He narrowed his eyes at her and she paled. Sam looked around, seeing that she was the only waitress at this hour and sighed, trying to downplay what was going on for Castiel's sake.

"What did you want to talk about?" Castiel asked as Sookie walked over. Castiel looked up at her.

"Ya know, I'm not hungry anymore. Let's just go sit and talk somewhere," Sam suggested, standing up.

Castiel nodded and stood up, looking Sookie in the eyes. "I don't what you said to him or did to him to make him change his mind, but I don't appreciate it. I will stop at nothing to keep him out of danger, but I will not stop him from being happy. I have waited for eight years to be with him. I can wait longer, if I have to," Castiel replied, his blue eyes shining with love, his voice gravelly and his stance, along with the look on his face suggested he was serious and could be a threat.

Sam watched his friend and dug his hands in his pockets nervously, listening to him. At least he still loved Dean. That was something he could work with.

Sookie blushed and looked down at her feet, unable to say anything. When she looked back up, the two of them were gone, thank goodness. She went back into the back, trying to forget about Dean.

Sam and Castiel walked over to Baby, Sam running his hand over where the dents had been. He smiled as he pictured petite Coleen working on a car.

"What is it, Sam?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side. He looked Sam over. He actually almost looked happy. That was something he hadn't seen from his friend in a long time. He paused at Sam's wrist and wrinkled his brows, "Where has your cast gone?"

Sam coughed nervously and pulled out the key. "Let's uh, not talk about that now," he mumbled as he got in the car.

Castiel continued to look perplexed as he slowly got in the car and sat down. Sam started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back towards the motel. The two of them sat in silence until Sam found a back road to drive down. He pulled to the shoulder and shut the engine off. He got out of the car and went and leaned on the front of Baby. Castiel followed, leaning on a tree so he could face Sam. His arms were crossed on his chest, Sam's hands dug back into his pockets.

Sam looked away from Castiel and focused on some wildflowers on the side of the road. He cleared his throat after a time, "So, I uh, did some research on these kings and queens. The're pretty high up on the food chain."

Castiel looked over at him and released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I was attempting to follow up on the two vampires that we mentioned to us. Eric Northman is the owner of a vampire nightclub in Shreveport and Bill Compton leaves very close to here," Castiel explained, not wanting to mention who they got their information from.

"That's a good start. Thanks, man. I've kinda had my hands full last night," Sam admitted, blushing at the end.

Castiel looked Sam over again and then asked, still lacking emotion in his voice, "Was it Coleen that somehow healed your wrist?"

Sam blushed even harder and looked away. Was it really that obvious? He ran his hand through his hair and coughed, "Uh, yeah, she did." Castiel didn't say anything, but Sam could feel his burning gaze. Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket, providing a much needed distraction. He pulled it out, knowing it was way to bright outside for it to be Coleen, so it must be Dean, and sighed as he read the message from his brother: Bring Cas back here with you. Sam tucked the phone back in his pocket and looked at Castiel. Sighing, he began, "It's time address the elephant in the room, man."

"Sam, we're uh, outside, in a rural area. There are no signs of elephants."

Sam shook his head and laughed once, "You're right, Cas. It's a saying for wanting to talk about what's really bothering the other person." He paused, waiting for Castiel to catch up. "Dean just texted me, he wants to see you again."

"Of course he does," Castiel mumbled and looked away from Sam as he began to ramble, "Your brother has hurt me deeper than any human ever has. The things he said to me, about us, about himself, stung worse than an angel blade could. I refuse to go back to him, at least right away. The things that Dean and I have done... They cannot be undone, nor do I wish them to be, but he seems to want to forget about what we shared over the last couple of months. I should not have fallen in love with him in the first place. As an Angel of the Lord, I should not be capable of these feelings... And then to not only sodomize a human, but to let one in return sodomize me as well..." Castiel trailed off at the end, staring off into the distance, trying to hold back tears.

Sam's eyes were wide with embarrassment at the end of his speech. He probably could have lived his whole life without hearing Castiel admit so blatantly what happens behind closed doors. He cleared his throat, "I can't really sympathize with ya, Cas, but I can say I don't agree with what Dean did or said. That's a new low, even for him. All I do know is that, we could still use all the help we can get on this case and I need both of your head's in the game."

"I am able to, 'stow my shit' as you have put it before. I will not be a problem to work with," Castiel explained, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not worried about you as much as I am about Dean. When I woke up, he was sitting in the center of his bed, rockin' back and forth with tears streamin' down his face, screamin' your name. I have never seen Dean like this before. He can't fight like this. He wouldn't have my back right now," Sam explained, feeling guilty for telling Castiel how much of a mess his brother had become.

"I know he was calling for me. I heard him, plain as day. I can hear him trying to beckon me back to him right now. It's breaking my heart, Sam," Castiel paused, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. When he opened his eyes, he looked at the car, "I will hear him out, once and then I shall leave. I will not be a distraction to either you or your brother." He walked over to the car.

Sam nodded his head, wondering what exactly Dean was screaming, or praying to Castiel about. He didn't ask, wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, even. Instead,he just got in the car and silently drove the twenty minutes back to the motel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had paced the room for a few minutes after he sent Sam that text. e tied calling Cas, both through prayer and on his phone. When neither option had worked, he resorted to texting Sam. Deciding that pacing wasn't solving anything, he went over, grabbed the guitar and went outside to sit on the metal patio furniture.

He pulled one of the chairs away from the table and sat down, propping the guitar across his knees. He began to mindlessly play a few chords before he started to really play a song, the first song that came to him mind, "Keep on Loving You" by REO Speedwagon. He played through the chorus once, humming to himself. Then he played through the first verse, singing to himself. By the time he got to the end, he was full out singing and strumming the guitar. He didn't hear Baby pull up and he didn't hear either one of the men get out.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said coldly, watching Dean curiously. He had never seen Dean play a guitar, but had heard him sing plenty of times. There was something different, something more heartfelt and true about the words he was singing.

Dean looked up briefly and smiled as he played a little louder. He looked back down at the guitar as he sang out, "And I meant every word I said, when I said I would love you, I meant I would love you forever." He looked up into Castiel's hurt filled eyes and sang out more passionately than anything he'd ever sung in his life, "And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you, 'cause it's the only thing I wanna do. I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on lovin' you." He smiled up at Cas, still strumming the chorus lightly.

Castiel's heart began to beat quickly as he watched Dean sing to him. He had never been sung to before. He could feel his heart swell and had to fight the urge to take Dean in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at his... at Dean. "You wanted to talk?" he asked, looking anywhere but at Dean's perfect lips, or his beautiful green eyes. Damnit, he was wearing his green shirt, that made his eyes stand out even more. Dean certainly was stacking the deck in his favor and Castiel was trying everything in his power to not let him win.

Dean nodded and stopped playing, "Yeah, babe, I do." He stood up, swung the guitar over his back and grabbed Castiel by the hand.

Castiel thought about pulling his hand away, but he liked the feeling too much, even missed the feeling. He found himself instinctively intertwining their fingers as Dean lead him into the room.

As soon as Dean opened the door, the smell of roses hit Castiel's nose. He looked over an saw a dozen or more roses in a crystal vase sitting in the middle of the table. Dropping his hand, Cas walked over to them with narrowed eyes, suspecting Dean received roses from Sookie. He was shocked when he saw Dean's intricate handwriting on an "I'm sorry" card in the center of the flowers. Castiel picked it up and read the little note: I know I'm a dick. Please forgive me-Dean. Castiel put the card down on the table and looked over his shoulder at Dean, who was leaning against the door.

When Castiel made eye contact with him, Dean shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and watched as Castiel turned back around and gently fingered some of the petals. He walked over to Cas and put his arm on his shoulder, spinning him around, his heart beating quickly.

"Dean, this does not completely change things. It certainly helps, but it does not fix it," Castiel said, taking a step back from Dean.

Dean sighed and dropped his arm, "I'm tryin' here, man. I ain't ever been in a long term, serious relationship, but I'm willin' to try, for you." He dug his hand into his pocket, grasping the small velvet box, watching Castiel.

Castiel sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands. When he looked up at Dean, he said, "You have hurt me deeply, Dean. I have done things with you that I have never wanted or hoped to do with any other human. I have no regret for what I have done with you."

Dean began pacing, his hand still in his pocket, fighting with himself. "I deserve this, Cas, I really do. I'm sorry I pushed ya away. I was-am scared to have love. I've never had love in my life, not like this. This is all new to me."

"As is to me, Dean," Castiel interrupted, causing Dean to stop pacing and look down at him.

"Castiel, my Angel of the Lord, I love you. I love more than anything in this world," Dean softly said as he walked back over to him.

Castiel tried to hide his smile as Dean sauntered over to him. "I love you just as much, if not more, Dean," Castiel admitted, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Dean was on the ground before him, kneeling on one knee. Castiel tiled his head to the side, watching curiously.

Dean swallowed hard as he fumbled for the box in his pocket, his hands shaking, breathing heavy as he said, "Then be with me forever, Castiel. Be my-my husband?" The last was said on a whisper.

Castiel blinked and paled. He looked down at Dean's hand as he pulled out a small ring box, a familiar double banned silver ring sitting in the box. He looked back up at Dean, who had tears streaming down his face. "How could we be married when you are legally dead and I am not a person?" was all Castiel could think to say.

"I'm sure we can find someone to marry us, or you could just put the ring on and say that you're mine, forever and always," Dean replied with a smile, watching Castiel through blurry eyes.

Castiel looked back down at the ring and then up at Dean. He had never seen Dean look so determined in a long time. He blinked and stood up, his face turning to stone as he said coldly, "I cannot accept this, Dean. Not after everything you said yesterday and the way you acted last night. I'm here to do a job. Once the job is done, I will be leaving, Dean."

It took Dean an extra second to process this. He looked from the ring box up to his angel, tears stinging his eyes. "Wha-what?"

"Dean, you committed adultery last night. I saw you bring Sookie in here. That hurt more than anything you could ever say to me. Actions speak louder than words. I refuse to be just another, as I've heard you say before, notch in your belt," Castiel replied, looking anywhere but at Dean. He really did want to accept the ring. He really did want to be Dean's forever. Dean would forever be branded as his, but he didn't seem to see it that way.

Dean sunk down to his knees, looking down at the ring, tears streaming down his face. He was speechless. Not only was he being rejected, which didn't happen often, Castiel had just made it sound like he no longer wanted to be around Dean. "Last night meant nothin'," he whispered, his hands shaking.

Castiel cringed, "Then why do it? I have proven my love to you time and time again. I have tried my best to not smother you; to allow you to come to me. I thought we were finally able to be together, without anything holding us back. No outside forces acted upon us. You did, which makes it worse. And yet, you expect my to just forget and forgive so easily? I cannot do that, Dean, even for you." As he spoke, his voice began to tremble.

Dean looked up at him, tears streaming down his face, "I know I'm a worthless piece of shit, ya don't haveta make it worse. I can't do this job with you, not like this."

"Very well, Dean," Castiel said and then was gone.

Sobs racked Dean's whole body. He growled in anger and threw the ring box at the door. He wanted to stand up and punch something, but his legs wouldn't support his weight. He wanted to chug down a bottle of bourbon and whiskey, but he knew that wouldn't help in the long run. He could sit in his self-pity, which sounded like a good idea, or he could get up and fight, show Cas how much he meant to him. Or maybe he didn't even deserve Cas. Maybe he deserved to be forever alone.


	12. Like a Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Castiel leaving and then Coleen surprises Sam. The two then get into a deep conversation about their future.

Sam had walked into his room, surprised that his brother knew how to play guitar. Thinking back, he never remembered seeing Dean with a guitar. Maybe if Dean was good enough, he could panhandle at some of their jobs to earn a few bucks. The dude did like to sing, Sam mused as he walked over to his bed. He sat down in the center of it and pulled his laptop out, putting earbuds in his ears to block out any sounds. He shuddered at the unwanted memory of how loud his brother and Castiel could get. He hoped for a happy reunion on the other side of the wall, but he didn't want to hear it.

Sam opened his laptop after turning on some music on his phone. "Animals" by Maroon 5 came on as he surfed the web, seeing if he could find anymore on the recent attacks. As he looked, he saw a picture from the most recent one, which was about twelve days ago. As he studied the picture of the missing girl, a young blonde in her 20s who was still in college, his mind wandered back to Coleen and what they had done the night before, one event standing out more than anything else.

He hadn't really needed the blood. He wasn't forced to take it, yet he still felt guilty. After he had become clean not once, but twice, of demon blood, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that path. Coleen had said she wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do. But how much did he trust her? They had just met less than a week ago. But, she hadn't tried to hurt him last night when he was at his most vulnerable and vice versa. Despite all of this tossing and turning in his mind, he still wanted to see her again, just to hang out with her. Was this how Dean felt about Castiel?

He played with his hair for a few seconds, trying to clear his head. When this didn't work, he went back to making a list of who all has been kidnapped and when. He was still in the middle of doing this when he heard a loud thump against the inside door, as though something was thrown at it. He slowly pulled his earbuds out, reaching behind his back for the pistol. When nothing came through the door and the only sound was an angry roar from Dean, Sam stood up, gun in hand and walked over to the door. "Dean, you okay?" he called through the door.

"Not now, Sammy," he barely heard Dean say.

Sam clenched his jaw and sighed in frustration. What had he done to Castiel now? Sam walked back over and tucked the gun away. Then he walked back over to the door and tried the handle, finding it unlocked. He slowly opened the door, only to see Dean, on his knees beside the bed. The smell of roses was strong, causing Sam to look for them. As he took a step, he toed something with his bare feet. He looked down and saw a small, black box. He made an audible gasp as he took a step back. He ran both hands through his hair, locking his hands behind his neck, trying to decide what to do.

"He's gone, Sammy, and I deserve it," Dean said between sobs.

"Did you-is that a ring in there?" Sam asked, pointed down to the box by his feet, his heart beating fast. Dean slowly nodded his head as Sam brought his hand up to cover his face. "Oh Dean," was all he said, leaning heavily on the door frame.

"I need help. I can't-don't wanna do this alone," Dean sobbed, slowly trying to stand up.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to come up with a plan. The two remained silent as Sam thought. He opened his eyes after a few seconds and bent down and grabbed the ring. He then walked over to the vase and grabbed that, too. "I'll put these in my room. That should help some." All Dean could do was nod as he sat down heavily on his bed, his head in his hands, still sobbing.

As Sam walked back into his room, he put the flowers as far away from Dean's sigh as he could and tucked the ring box in the front of his backpack so it wouldn't get lost. Then he stood in the center of his room and sighed heavily. A Winchester proposed? Are Winchesters even supposed to be that happy to be able to get married? He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the need for a drink. He walked back into Dean's room and grabbed the unopened whiskey bottle off of a shelf and two glasses. He poured Dean a glass and handed it to him and then poured himself one. "What do we do now?" Sam asked, numbly.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and handed the empty glass back to Sam. Sam refiled it and handed it back. "What do I do with 'em?" Dean asked, staring into Sam's eyes.

Sam refilled his own glass and shrugged his shoulders, "Bury ourselves in the job? Stop talkin' about our problems like we normally do? Go get drunk? I don't have an answer for this one, man."

Dean took the whole bottle from Sam, filling his glass up most of the way as his crying began to stop. He took a sip of the amber liquid and then said, "I hate talkin' 'bout my feelin's."

Sam chuckled and looked at the clock on the wall to see it was a little after four. He still had at least four more hours until sunset. He looked over at Dean, "If ya get cleaned up, we can go follow up on some of these missing persons reports I've found. See if any of them came home."

Dean chugged the rest of drink and pointed a finger at Sam, while holding his glass, "As long ya don't go all Dr. Phil on me in the car."

"Deal," Sam said with a smile, filling the bottom of his glass up one more time.

Dean took a long, hard swig from the bottle, sat it down hard on the nightstand and then stood up. "I'll shower and suit up. Thinkin' FBI would be our best best today. Be in the car in twenty."

Sam nodded his head and sot his drink back. He stood up and went into his room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the mirror, deciding it would be best if he shaved the three day stubble away. As he walked past the flowers, he got the half-assed idea of giving them to Coleen tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean took another swig from the bottle, feeling a little tipsy after drinking so quickly. He stood up quickly, making sure he wouldn't wobble. No one would take a tipsy FBI agent serious. He then walked into the shower, frowning at his beat up and bruised reflection in the mirror. That could be a problem, but he had picked up a trick he would never tell Sam about; the magic foundation could do to some bruises.

He turned the music on his phone on, "God Bless Texas" by Little Texas coming on. Being thankful that it wasn't a love song, he shook his hips a little bit to the beat of the song as he unclothed. Anything to keep his mind off of Castiel.

He jumped into the shower, wrinkling his nose at the mildew smell. Halfway through his shower, "Two Dozen Roses" by Shenandoah came on. Dean leaned back on the wall, the water hitting the front of him, as he listened to lyrics of the song: "If I had two dozen roses, And an older bottle of wine. If I really coulda hung the moon, Would you change your mind? If I could cry a little harder. And get a little less sleep at night. If I had two dozen roses, Would it change your mind." He ran his hands over his face, feeling his heart break. He punched the wall beside him, cracking on his knuckles open with the force, cracking some of the tile. He ignored the blood, the sting of the water on a fresh cut and kept punching, crying out in frustration and pain. The water began to turn cold, bringing Dean out of his head. He looked down at his bloodied hand and winced, feeling the water sting at the broken skin. He tried to get some warm water back, but only got lukewarm. He quickly washed himself and got out.

He grabbed a towel and rubbed it over his head and then down the rest of his body, finally putting it around his face. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He braced himself on the sink, staring hard at himself.

"Good job, fucking asshole, ya shoved the only person that meant anything to ya away," he saw his reflection say. He continued to stare at himself, unable to look away. "Winchesters. Always shovin' love away. Runnin' like scared wittle boys at the thought of anyone havin' feelin's for ya," the reflection continued. Dean clenched at the sink, white-knuckled. "Oh, and bringin' Sookie here, when ya knew Cas would be watchin'... real classy. 'Cause stabbing him in the heart earlier wasn't good enough, ya had to rip it out and step all over it. And then you were desperate enough to think proposin' to him would bring him back. Are you really that sad of a man that you would throw that kind of love away?" Dean had enough and punched the mirror, yelling shut up as he did. Shards of glass spewed everywhere, making him jump back. He quickly walked into his room and into Sam's.

Sam was standing in front of the mirror, buttoning the last button to his light blue collard shirt. He looked over when he saw Dean come in. "What's up, man?"

Dean looked back at Sam, panting, "I can't go anywhere. Not not. I'm a mess."

Sam casually shrugged his shoulders, "That's fine. Sit this one out. I'll go alone and see what I can find."

"Bring me back a burger will ya?" Dean asked and then walked back into his room.

He pulled on a clean pair of underwear and green flannel pajama pants and plopped down on his bed, turning the tv on. He really wanted to go with Sam, to distract him, but a distracted con man was a liability, both to himself and Sam. Maybe by tomorrow, his head would be cleared and he could move on with his life. He doubted it, but it didn't hurt to have a little bit of hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam put his various shades of blue tie on, fixed his sleeves inside of his suit jacket and then left the room, grabbing his laptop on the way. He walked to the hotel office, remembering he saw a printer there. After a quick flash of his badge, making sure the name on the badge matched with the name on the card he had used; Agent Wilson Pickett, he was able to print out the list of twenty missing people. He then walked back to the car and sat down, pulling out the oldest victim, a Marie Collins, that disappeared seven months ago. He pulled up her profile in the police database, along with the FBI and saw that she was clean. She had left behind a few siblings, two younger, one older, and both her parents.

Sam pulled out his phone and called Castiel instinctively.

Castiel picked up on the second ring, "Hello Sam."

"Yeah, wanna meet me at 8251 Sycamore Street? Dean's sittin' this one out and I could use the help followin' up on some missin' persons," Sam said, making a note on her missing person's flyer.

"Alright," Castiel replied after a long pause and then hung up.

Sam put his phone down as Castiel appeared in the passenger side of the car. Castiel reached underneath of him and pulled out Sam's laptop. Sam sighed, looking it over to make sure it wasn't broken. Then he slid it back in the case and tucked it behind him. Then he handed Castiel the flyer. "She disappeared seven months ago. She's the oldest one." Castiel looked the flyer over, staring at her picture with a wrinkled brow.

Sam got out of the car and walked back to the trunk. He opened the second trunk and began rifling through Castiel's fake ids, pulling out an Agent Zack Tyler. He closed the trunk and got back in the car, handing Castiel the id. He looked it over and then tucked it in the pocket of his trench coat. Sam looked over at him. "It's too warm for the trench coat."

"Oh, yes," Castiel mumbled, shrugging the coat off. He then put the badge in his jacket pocket. He buttoned the top few buttons of his white shirt and fixed his tie.

"You alright to do this?" Sam looked at him from the side.

"Are you asking me if I'm upset over what Dean has done, yes. But, as a Winchester, I have learned to stow my shit," he said, looking Sam in the eyes.

Sam almost chuckled as he turned the key in the ignition.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Sam walked out of the third house they had been to, he looked up at the sky. Dusk was beginning to set in. He smiled as loosened his tie.

"The next victim is a few blocks away. We could be there soon," Castiel was saying as they walked back over to car.

Sam pulled his tie off and undid three buttons on his shirt, "I think we should call it a night."

Castiel looked over at Sam curiously. "You have a date with Coleen?" he asked, curiously.

Sam nodded bashfully."Just 'cause one of us fucked up, don't mean the other can't have a little bit of fun," Sam teased.

"I hope your love life goes better than Dean's," Castiel said and then disappeared.

Sam's smile faded and he climbed into the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coleen woke up and stretched, smiling. Her sheets still faintly smelled like Sam; a smell she didn't want to forget. She breathed in deeply and then got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a salmon pink maxi skirt and a sheer, white lace top. She quickly got dressed, and then walked over to her vanity. She adjusted the scoop neck collar and pulled the skirt up a little more so it wouldn't drag on the ground. Then she sat down and brushed her hair, pulling half of it back into a ponytail. Then she opened a drawer and clipped a silk carnation in her hair that matched the color of her skirt. She put a little bit of light pink eye shadow on, along with a light pink lip stain. Then she put some silver hoop earrings in. She walked over to her closet and slipped some white sandals on. Then she left her room, heading towards the kitchen to grab a warm bottle of Tru Blood.

She grabbed her car keys, along with her phone and her dinner and walked out to get into her Corvette. She pushed her cassette adapter into the player and plugged her phone into the auxiliary chord. She turned on her music, a country song coming on. She began singing as she backed out of her driveway, heading towards the motel.

When she pulled up, the parking lot was empty of Baby, but there was a light on in Dean's room. She shut the car off and got out, not bothering to lock to doors. She walked over and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened as far as the chair would allow and he peered out. "Hey, Dean," Coleen smiled. Dean closed the door again and she heard him undo the chain.

"Sam's not back yet," he said, opening the door.

She shrugged her shoulders, staring at the doorway, "Mind if I hang out with ya til he does?"

Dean walked away from her and back over to the bed, shrugging his shoulders, "I guess." He sat down on the bed and looked over at Coleen, "Ya gonna stand there all night or come in?"

She rocked back and forth on her feet and bashfully whispered, "I gotta be invited in."

Dean looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Coleen, I invite ya into my room."

Coleen smiled and stepped into the room, the invisible wall gone. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the chair, looking at the t.v. She almost giggled when she realized what he was watching, "Grey's Anatomy? Really?"

Dean folded his arms across his chest and shrugged, "Derek certainly is McDreamy."

Coleen looked at him in surprise, forgetting the macho, masculine man, sitting shirtless on his bed, was gay. She tried not to look over his sculpted chest, but she couldn't help herself. She stopped at the tattoo, located in the same spot as Sam's.

"Is that the only tattoo y'all have?" she asked, trying to keep her mind out of the gutter.

Dean looked over at her and narrowed his eyes as though he was deep in thought, "A tattoo! That's permanent and might bring him back."

Coleen wrinkled her brows, "What?"

Dean blinked and looked down at his hands, "I lost Cas today."

Coleen gasped and rushed over to him. She hugged him before she could stop herself, "Awe, honey. That's terrible! What can I do to help?"

Dean reluctantly hugged her back, the coldness of her skin mixing perfectly with his hot skin. He began to understand why Sam wanted to be with her so bad; between the coolness of her skin, and the nice knockers pressed into his chest. Suddenly, as though a switch was hit, Dean dropped his arms and scowled at her, "Ya can start by not givin' my brother blood."

Coleen let go of Dean and sat down on the side of the bed, feeling her heart sank. "I didn't force 'em ta. I just suggested it. He's the one that insisted."

Dean's eyes grew dark as his jaw clenched, "He's a fuckin' addict and you just supported his habit."

"What?" Coleen whispered. "He hated me and mah kind when he first came ta town an' now you're tellin' me he's hooked on v?"

"Demon blood. I almost lost him twice tryin' to detox 'em," Dean bit out bitterly.

Coleen wrinkled her brows even more, "Demon blood? Demons exist? What does their blood do?"

"Don't play stupid, bitch!"Dean growled, reaching for his gun under his pillow.

Coleen jumped up, breathing heavy. "Look, Dean. I ain't tryin' ta hurt Sam! My blood ain't gonna do nothin' ta him 'sides heal 'em and give 'em wet dreams!" she rushed out, holding her hands up. She didn't want to have to glamour him.

Dean cocked the gun at her, his eyes cold, "You're lyin'."

"Why would I lie to you 'about your brother. I know ya love 'em and so do I," she rushed out, clasping a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said. One of these days, talking before she thought was going to get her killed. Hopefully tonight wasn't the night.

Dean growled in anger and lowered the gun, putting the safety back on, "Either you're desperate or a fool. We ain't been here long enough for love.

Coleen watched Dean as he tucked the gun away. She let out the breath she had been holding and looked at the end of the bed. "Can I?" she asked.

Dean sighed and motioned for her to sit again, "I'm a sucker for love. An' I know he cares for you, too."

She slowly sat down, her eyes never leaving him. "I knew from the first moment I saw y'all gettin' outta Baby at Merlotte's. I was supposed ta go home, but somethin' drew me back inside an' ta Sam," she explained, smiling at the end.

Dean shook his head and mumbled, "Fuck."

"I'd rather not. Not with ya, at least," Coleen joked, trying to clear the tension in the room.

Dean raised an eyebrow and tried to hide his smile, "Ya always that sarcastic?"

"Only on the days that end with a 'y'," she giggled as she heard a familiar car door open outside.

"Why are ya such a damn likable person?" he sighed, shaking his head. He looked back up, the smile on his face gone, "Seriously, please don't give Sam anymore blood."

"Can ya explain why, or is that askin' too much?" she asked, folding her hands in her lap.

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Yes, Virginia, there is a Demonclaus." Coleen giggled at that. "Demons exist and Sam is... special. Yeah, it was a long time ago, but the weirdo got hooked on the shit, givin' him powers no human should have." He heard Sam's door open and looked at Coleen.

Coleen looked back at Dean, still feeling a little confused. "I've heard of humans gettin' addicted ta my blood and gettin' some inhuman strength and shit."

Dean shook his head, "Naw, this was different. He could send the demons back to hell with his mind."

Coleen almost looked impressed. Dean swore he saw a twinkle in her eyes. She smiled as she said, "I'm almost envious of 'em. All my blood did fer Sam was heal 'em and he probably had a very naught dream 'bout me last night, and will fer a couple more nights." Coleen heard the door open behind her and saw Dean look over her shoulder.

"Atta boy, Sammy," Dean said with a raised eyebrow and crooked smile.

Coleen blushed and slowly looked behind her and gasped, feeling a wetness begin to pool between her legs at the sexy sight in front of her. Sam was wearing a pair of nave blue dress pants that perfectly hugged his legs and front. She slowly looked him up, pausing at his crotch, which twitched under her gaze. She smiled wickedly as she continued her slow gaze. He had on a matching jacket, pulled tight across his shoulders. His light blue shirt was unbuttoned just enough to tease her. She licked her lips slowly as she looked up at his face, his eyes locking with hers. He inched one finger in a come hither motion and she stood up off the bed.

"Goodnight, Dean," she quickly called as she walked towards Sam.

Sam grabbed her small hand and pulled her up against him, closing the door behind her. He locked it and then bent down to kiss her lips. She moaned and pressed herself up against him, feeling the bulge in his pants grow.

She pulled away and looked him over again. "If I ain't the luckiest girl in the world," she huskily said as she helped him take his jacket off.

Sam looked down at her, heavy lidded and put his hands on her hips. She ran her hands over all of his concealed muscles, wondering how she had missed the the night before. She could feel his heartbeat grow as she touched him. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to nip at the pulse in his neck. He titled his head back, closing his eyes and moaning softly. She kissed the base of his neck, since that was all she could reach now, as she reached down and untucked his shirt. Sam looked back down at her, his hair falling into his face, and slowly smiled. He easily picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, pressing her center closer to his erection. He let out hiss of pleasure and cupped her ass, squeezing hard.

Coleen wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his, moaning as their tongues battled. Her fangs flicked out and she pulled her head back, panting, as Sam slammed her back into the wall, rutting against her. "Oh Sam," she moaned, as he undid his belt and pants with one hand.

She could feel his throbbing member pressing between her legs and she moaned, more wetness pulling between her legs. He set her down long enough to pull her skirt a satin panties off and then scooped her back up, his dick teasing her entrance. She moved instinctively against it as Sam gripped his dick and lined it up. He slowly pushed into her, his strong arms easily supporting her small body. She let out a soft moan and kissed fervently at his lips, tangling her hands in his hair.

Sam continued to slowly thrust, her back hitting the wall ever time. She leaned her head back, exposing her neck. Sam nipped and sucked at her collar bone and neck as she softly moaned. She pulled at his hair, panting as his thrusts grew with pressure until she was screaming his name.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, her fangs bared. Sam moaned, liking the sight he saw and titled his head to the side, baring his neck. She looked down at the throbbing pulse in his neck and lazily licked at it between moans. She closed her eyes and tried to fight the urge just a little longer.

"It's okay," Sam panted, kissing her lips, nipping at the bottom lip. "Want it."

Coleen let out a small hiss and bit into him, making both of them moan in the process. Sam's thrusts became deeper and harder as he cried out her name. She slowly sucked at him, feeling close to release. "So close," she whispered against his neck.

Sam shuddered and bucked harder, slamming her into the wall. He knew Dean could hear them, but hell, he didn't care right now. He felt Coleen drink a little more from him, feeling her walls tighten around his dick. He slowed his pace as she bucked against him, calling out his name. He moved his hips back slightly, leaving a little bit of space between them and then slammed into her. He did this a few more times, each time getting a a scream of pleasure from Coleen, until he released his hot seed inside of her. He called out her name and let his arms fall slowly, her legs coming with them.

Coleen's legs were wobbly as she felt her feet hit the carpet. She tried to stand, but collapsed into Sam's arms with a giggle. The two of them were panting and giggling. Coleen looked up at him and reached up to lick at the little bit of blood still slowly oozing out. Sam closed his eyes and pulled her close.

Coleen was the first to speak, when she whispered in awe, "That was.."

"Amazing," Sam finished for her, picking her up again and carrying her over to the bed. He sat her down and then handed her her skirt and panties back, looking her over. He bent down and kissed her forehead as he fixed his own pants. "Ok, note to self, wear suits around you more often," Sam said with a chuckle.

Coleen stood up and pulled her skirt on. She adjusted the rest of herself and then sat back down, looking him over again. "I don't even like suits, but hot damn, Sam, if ya don't make one look sexy," she smiled, looking him over again.

"Anythin' to please my lady," Sam huskily said, sitting down next to her.

"Mhhm, I like the sound of that," she confessed, leaning her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Guess that means this ain't just a fling?"

Sam put his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her thigh. He began making small circles with his fingertips and kissed her cheek. He didn't say anything, unsure how to put into words how he felt about her.

Coleen sat up in the silence, her body becoming rigid. She looked at Sam, into his hazel eyes, feeling a little hurt at his lack of response. "I ain't some girl ta fuck a few times and forget about, Sam Winchester. I have feelin's, an' I don't want 'em hurt by some hunter passin' through." she stern said, poking him in the chest.

"Coleen, we don't live here. We gotta go home when the job is done. More things to hunt; more people to save."

"So what? I'm just the girl ya sleep with ta pass the time?" she stood up and glared down at him.

Sam shook his head quickly, "You're more to that than me."

Coleen continued to glare at him, crossing her arms. "I bet ya say that ta all the girls," she bit out.

Sam flinched and clenched his jaw. "I guess I deserve that," he mumbled, sighing. He looked down at his hands that were beginning to shake. He knew he didn't want to leave her, but he also knew he couldn't stay here forever. As good as giving up the Hunter's lifestyle sounded, he knew he would grow restless within a couple of weeks and would take it out on her, like he had begun to do with Amelia. It wsn't fair of him to ask Coleen to understand, or even stay. "You're different, Coleen. I don't want this job to be over. I want to stay here with you," Sam looked up into her dark eyes, pleading.

Coleen felt the frown leave her face and her arms fell to her sides. Sam seemed sincere. It was a nice gesture, but she knew she couldn't keep him here, but another idea began to form in her mind. "Where's home fer ya?" she asked, changing the subject. She sat back down on the bed, her back against the headboard.

Sam turned himself to look at her curiously. This woman definitely was keeping him on his toes. He scratched his chin and replied, "Three hours north."

She shrugged her shoulders. She could make that drive every so often, but would he be home? "How often are ya there?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

Sam felt like he was being interviewed and it made him a bit uncomfortable. What exactly was she getting at? "Every couple of weeks, as long as the world ain't ending."

Coleen squinted her eyes. "Every couple of weeks," she mumbled to herself, looking down at her hands, trying to think o her options. She could stay down here, be lonely and miserable, like she was before he rolled into town and occasionally see him and vice versa. She looked back up at him and said in a serious tone, "I know ya cain't really date, er go steady with one girl in they type of lifestyle ya live, but I'd be honored ta be you're girl."

Sam smiled brightly, "Are you, Coleen Warner, asking me out?"

Coleen blushed and chewed on her bottom lip. "Yeah, I guess I am," she admitted without looking at him.

Sam placed a hand under her chin, tilting it up to look at him. He smiled at her, looking from her eyes down to her lips. He leaned in and gently kissed her. Then he sighed, "Bein' a Hunter and havin' a normal relationship is hard, Coleen." His smile was replaced with a frown as he continued, "Certain beings could use our relationship against me. You could be trapped, tortured, or even killed just for someone to get some information outta ya."

Coleen giggled, feeling honored that Sam cared about her safety, but he seemed to forget what she was, "Sam, sweetie, I'm a vampire. The way I've come ta understand it is, if I get the right trainin' I could be the meanest sumbitch ya never hope ta meet. I already know some of the strength since I can work on cars with such ease."

Sam chuckled at her description of herself and then looked away, continuing to think of why this wouldn't work. "What if I become dependent on your blood? I heard Dean attemptin' to explain to ya why that would be a bad thing." He rubbed at his wrist, remembering all too well the Hell of a detox from the blood.

"I wouldn't letcha," she smiled at him. She touched his hand and her smile faded, "Sam, I ain't perfect either. I have depression, real bad. I never cut myself, but the thoughts of killin' myself still haunt the back of my mind. I have anxiety, as well, but I'm able to hide that. I go hours, sometimes days, without eatin' because I don't feel like movin' or continuin' ta exist."

Sam pulled her into a hug, running a hand through her hair. She laud against his chest and sighed. "I have depression, too. I caused the apocalypse, was Lucifer's meat suit, went to Hell for years, came back soulless, had Lucifer in my head, had a homicidal angel wear me for awhile, released the Darkness, just to name a few things. Almost every woman I've tried to really be with has died, two of which I helped kill. If you really want a relationship with me, ya gotta understand I come with far more baggage than you," Sam confessed, tears running down his face. "I suffer from PTSD, depression and crippling nightmares."

Coleen hugged him tighter, her heart breaking for him. She gently rocked him back and forth, crying with him. "I may not be able ta understand what all ya've been through, but I don't want a one-sided love affair. I wanna help ya cope. I wanna be with ya, all of ya," she whispered into his ear.

Sam sat there, being rocked by a girl much smaller and younger than him, sobbing. None of the other girls had let him openly cry like this. Hell, he never really wanted to let anyone see him like this; this vulnerable and defenseless. Somehow, being held tightly by Coleen, who he could hear was crying with him, he felt safe. He felt like he wanted to let the walls crumble that he had been holding for years and years. All he knew at the current moment was he wanted to be with Coleen. He didn't know how long it would last, or what would happen when the job was over, but he would face that when the time came.

Still holding onto her, he laid down, cuddling her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, wrapping herself around him. The two continued to cry in silence for awhile, until Sam drifted off to sleep. Coleen woke him up long enough to get him undressed and pulled the blankets over them. She set an alarm on her phone for 4 am and drifted off to sleep with him, snuggling close to his warmth. She would think about all of the logistics of a relationship with him tomorrow.


	13. The King is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jump in time to about two weeks later. Sam has moved in with Coleen and the two have become closer. Dean and Cas are still apart. Castiel is doing some hunting of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is rape at the end of this chapter and may be more indications of it in more chapters later on down the road.   
> I'm thinking of turning this into a series

Almost two weeks had passed, still with no leads. Everyday, Sam and Dean would get dressed in their suits and go out canvasing and every night they would return empty handed. They had tried following up on the two vampires that Castiel had mentioned, but neither one knew anything or wanted to talk about anything.

Sam had decided to check out of the motel and stay with Coleen. He knew he was taking things fast, but the thought of one night alone was almost too much to bare. They would spend most of the nights cuddling or talking, Sam trying to catch her up on his life story. The first couple of nights ended with both of them crying, but as time went on, Sam was able to better control himself. Coleen still found herself crying a lot with him.

Dean spent every night alone, calling to Cas, with no answer. The only companion Dean had was a whiskey or bourbon bottle and some middle of the night reruns on the tv. He barely ate anything, getting most of his meals from a bottle. When he wasn't working, he was moping, sinking further into self-loathing. He wanted this job to be over soon, so he could go back to the bunker and get onto other jobs.

The brothers didn't talk much these days. Dean moping and secretly jealous of what Sam had, while Sam was happy for the first time in a long time. Sam tried to hide how happy he was, but a smile hardly ever left his face. He was wrapped around Coleen's little finger and damnit, if he didn't like it. Despite all of this, he somehow felt guilty about being happy while Dean was so miserable.

Castiel was off doing his own work. He kept tabs on the boys, staying out of sight most of the time. Sam caught him hanging behind them a few times, but neither men spoke about it. Sam still didn't want to be caught up in their mess. He had tried talking to Dean about what had happened and where they go from here, but the response was always the same; Dean would grunt and either change the subject or turn the music up. 

 

Castiel, on the other hand, was able to get some leads. He wasn't afraid to put the fear of Chuck into the few vampires they questioned, using his pent up anger over Dean to torture them until they spoke. The last vampire he had gagged with silver had given him a name, a Clint Faulkner, who happened to be the King of Louisiana. She had servants who were bringing her new members to a growing army. With this new-found information, Castiel began to hunt her down, staying a few steps ahead of the Winchesters, and a few steps behind the kidnappers.

Castiel was hurting just as much as Dean, if not more. He heard Dean call to him every night. The first couple of nights, Castiel had almost gone to him, appearing outside of the motel, but never going into the room. In truth, Castiel saw Dean every night, but he would wait until Dean was drunk and passed out to show up. He knew Dean would never remember, or even know Castiel was there. Almost every night, Castiel would pull the blankets up over Dean, or brush his hair out of his eyes or gently kiss his cheek or forehead. Castiel very much wanted to come back to Dean, craved his touch, but he was being stubborn and felt Dean needed more time to relaize what his actions had done. Plus, other than Dean burying himself in a bottle each night, he really hadn't done anything to prove to Castiel he was ready to fully commit to him.

Coleen had begun to take better care of herself. On nights when Sam and Dean would be tracking vampires to a nest, she would pick up extra shifts at Merlotte's or head over to the garage. If she wasn't working, she was working out. She had begun to eat more, which gave her more strength.

After Sam had fully entailed what he did for a living, Coleen decided to join him. Sam fought her at first, but she reminded him that Dean always had an angel on his shoulder, so why wouldn't Sam have a vampire on his? From the sounds of it, if the four of them made a permanent team, there wasn't much they couldn't stop, especially since Lucifer was back in the cage. So, on nights she was alone on not at work, she would train herself. On nights the two of them were together, they would spar. When they first started out, Coleen fumbled a lot, Sam being able to easily take her down and pin her. As she began to get better and stronger, she lost control a few times and caused Sam some serious damage, which was quickly healed each time.

Sam was still very hesitant to take her blood, but each time he did, he felt closer to her; their blood bond growing stronger. Because of this, their sparing was becoming too easy since it was like their knew what each other was going to do before they even did it. Sam had switched it up and began to teach her what weapons to use to kill each monster. Coleen had never shot a gun before, which was an interesting and intimate lesson that had the two kissing more than shooting.

Each night would end with the two of them in bed, freshly showered and wrapped around each other. Coleen would ramble about something that happened to her during her day while Sam would snuggle into her, relaxing and falling asleep to the sweet sound of her voice. Each morning, Sam would carefully climb out of bed after a few short hours of sleep, sometimes longer if Dean hadn't texted him bright and early and got ready for his day.

Coleen had assured Sam it was okay to use her trailer as though it was his and even went grocery shopping with him one night, so for the first time since living there, Coleen's kitchen was fully stocked and the stove used often. Sam greatly appreciated this, being glad that he didn't have to rely on the greasy food from the only restaurant in town.

It was on this seventeenth day of being with Coleen that he found himself making a spinach, diced tomatoes and cheese omelette, two slices of whole grain toast and full glass of orange juice when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He was always careful to keep all of the blinds pulled and the curtain drawn in the trailer, just in case Coleen woke up, which happened on occasion. She was a heavy sleeper.

"That smells good," a soft voice said from behind him, heavy with sleep.

Sam turned around from the stove and smiled down at the most perfect creature in the world. She looked adorable, wearing nothing but one of t-shirts that swam on her, her hair tangled and her cheeks still rosy from sleep. He walked over and kissed her lips. "Good mornin', babe," he said to her with a smile.

"Mornin'," she said with a yawn and looked past him at the stove. She wasn't one for eating food, didn't even need it as it did nothing for her nutritionally, but Sam sure was a good cook. When he would make extras, or even make something for her, she found herself being able to enjoy food for the first time in years.

Sam turned back around and flipped the omelette onto a plate, putting the toast beside it. He smiled and cracked a few more eggs in the skillet. "I know ya don't like eatin' as healthy as me, but how 'bout a ham and cheese omelette?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

She walked over and sat down at the table, feeling weak. Being awake during the day, despite how dark the trailer was, always drained her. Sam had begun to figure this out, had tried to force her back to bed a few times, but Coleen was stubborn and would stay awake until he left for the day, going back to sleep until the sun would go down. This morning was no different as she sat down on the wooden chair, pulling her legs up to her chest, putting the shirt over her knees, smiling at the domestic scene in front of her.

"I wouldn't mind eatin'," she said as Sam turned around and looked back at her.

He couldn't remember ever being this relaxed with a woman. All the others in his life expected so much more from him, or he wasn't able to fully be himself. He walked over and kissed her forehead, mumbling against her skin, "How did I get so damn lucky?"

Coleen's hand sought his as she leaned into the kiss, "I hope this never has to end."

Sam turned and went back to fixing her breakfast, thinking about what she had. This wasn't the first time their future had been brought up. Sam would use his brother's silence throughout the day to think about this, always coming back to the same conclusion; bring her home with him. He had yet to ask her, or even hint at it, but this morning, he felt he should finally plant the seed with her.

After her breakfast was finished, he dished it up for her, handing her a warm bottle of Tru Blood and sat down to eat. He had taken a few bites of his omelette before he carefully said, "I've been thinkin' a lot about us and what'll happen after the job is over."

Coleen froze. She had dreaded having this conversation for quite some time. She knew he would leave, but at least she knew how to defend herself now. She knew she would occasionally see him when he was home or passing through town. "Ok...?" she slowly asked, holding her breath.

"Come home with me when this is done?" Sam asked, staring into her eyes.

Coleen felt butterflies in her stomach and a huge smile spread across her face. She giggled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it a little too hard, "Are ya serious?"

Sam returned her smile hesitantly, "I know this is a big deal, but you'd be safe, and you could meet my mom. There's plenty of room throughout the Bunker for all of your stuff. We would have our own room. There's even a huge library there filled with-"

"Ya got me at library," she giggled, feeling giddy. "Ya know I don't particularly like it in this town and that I hate people even more. Ta be somewhere new, with a library, startin' a new life with the love of my life... How could I say no!?" She jumped up and over to Sam, planting a playful kiss on his lips.

"I didn't think you'd say yes right away. I figured askin' ya to change your life for me would be too much," he said sheepishly.

She giggled again, "Sam, honey, I love ya. I wanna be with ya. I cain't picture not wakin' up next to ya. Hell, I'd even go with ya on jobs so ya never haveta be alone again, babe."

Sam felt his heart swell. Was this how Dean felt even before the two were together, to have someone other than his brother wanting to spend extra time with him. Sam stood up pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his chin.

"While you're out taday, bring home some boxes an' I'll start packin' the stuff I definitely wanna take with me. I'll try an' sell the Subaru, the appliances and whatever else I don't want. What 'bout the bed? Do we need the bed?"

Sam shook his head, watching how excited his girlfriend was. "No, we'll have our own room and the bed there... It's like sleepin' on a cloud. Most of the Bunker doesn't have windows, including our room."

She let go of his neck and walked away from him, the smile never leaving her face. "Will there be 'nough room fer all of the Elvis stuff?" she asked after a pause, the smile leaving her face.

"Baby, there's rooms of the Bunker completely empty where ya could put all of your stuff on display. Ya could have your own Elvis room," Sam said, looking down at her.

She beemed up at him as she yawned, her need for sleep growing stronger than her excitement. She tried to fight it as she whispered to herself, "A whole room for Elvis. Sharin' a bed with my Sam every night. No windows. A huge Library. Never feelin' unsafe or lonely again. Have I died an' gone ta Heaven?"

Sam walked over and put an arm around her waist, listening to her ramble. He chuckled at the end, liking the sound of her claiming him. She leaned into him a little more than she should have, making Sam realize she was getting to weak. "I think it's time for my Collie to sleep," she said as he scooped her up into his arms. She sighed against his chest, not fighting him as he carried her back to bed, stopping when he heard a knock at the front door. He set her down on the couch and then walked over to the door, opening it to see Dean standing on the other side.

"Dude, I texted I was outside almost forty minutes ago," Dean gruffly said, seeing that Sam wasn't even dressed yet.

Sam sighed and opened the door, letting him in, "I know. I kinda got distracted. Coleen didn't touch her omelette and I still have half ouf mine to eat. Lemme get her back to bed and I'll meet ya in the kitchen." He wlaked back over to Coleen and picked her back up, carefully tugging the shirt over her butt as he carried her back. Yeah, he was possessive and didn't want Dean to see Coleen like this.

He laid Coleen down in the center of the bed. She looked up at her through her lashes and smiled, touching his cheek. He bent down and kissed her lips gently, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He moaned softly and then pulled away, "Ya keep kissin' me like that and nothin' but you is gonna get done today."

She smiled lazily up at him, tracing a thumb along his jawline, "I like the sound of that."

Sam smiled back and turned his face to kiss her thumb, "Keep that thought for tonight then." Then he stood up and left the room. The two never said goodbye to each other, never wanting to actually use those words.

He pulled the door closed behind him, still smiling as he walked back to the kitchen. Dean was sitting where Coleen was, devouring her untouched breakfast.

"Why do ya make her food if she can't eat it?" Dean asked between bites.

Sam sat down and chewed a piece of toast. "She likes eatin' with me. Makes her feel normal."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and chugged down a glass of juice. "Why was she awake now? How was she awake now?"

"She wakes up when I cook sometimes. I guess the smell wake her up, and then she eats with me and I put her back to bed after we eat," Sam's voice was cool, almost unemotional.

"And this morning was different?" Dean asked, not picking up on his tone.

Sam coughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, it was."

"How?" Dean grumbled after his brother didn't elaborate.

"I asked her to come home with us," Sam whispered, clenching his jaw. He took a sip of his juice, having finished his food.

"Oh, okay, Sammy. Ya know, it's one thing to sleep with a monster, but to bring one home with ya? Did you call Mom to let her know?" Dean replied, his tone deep and full of anger.

"If Mom doesn't have a problem with you havin' been with an angel, who could smite any of us at any minute, who is much stronger than Collie-Coleen ever will be, why would she have a problem with Coleen?" Sam bit out, clenching his the side of the table.

"Wow, brother, that was a low blow, even for you," Dean said, his voice low and bitter. "Cas is more to me-to you and Mom, than a monster." Dean stood up, pointing a finger at Sam.

Sam stood up, glaring down at Dean, "Neither one of our persons are monsters, Dean. Maybe if ya could see that, you and Cas would still be together. Maybe you're the real monster here." Sam turned and gathered the empty dishes, placing them in the sink. Suddenly, Sam felt Dean pull on his shoulder and then a fist connect to his jaw. Sam staggered back, bumping a few things off the counter. He put his arms out, stopping Dean, "Damnit, Dean, not in the house."

Dean stomped away from him and out the back door. Sam bent down to pick up the items that fell, luckily nothing broke. Then he slipped on a pair of shoes and walked outside in his black pajama pants. Dean was pacing by the car, Sam could see tears streaming down his face. He sighed and walked over to him, "Castiel hasn't left you for good, Dean."

Dean stopped pacing and looked up at Sam, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, "Yeah he has. He hasn't answered a call from me in days."

Sam smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, pausing to decide if he should tell Dean about seeing him almost every day. "He's been followin' ya; checkin' in on ya, man," Sam hesitently said.

"What?" Dean asked, blinking back tears. Maybe the dreams he thought he was having about Cas being in his room at night weren't actually dreams. Maybe he hadn't really lost him.

"He's been workin' the case harder than us. That nest of vampires that was empty or had a few dead ones the other night," Sam paused, waiting for Dean to catch up.

"Cas," he whispered, remembering how odd some of the marks on some of the vampires were. He had sworn he saw one of them with their eyes burned out. "But why?"

"He knows somethin' more than us. We're just wastin' our time here, dressin' up as FBI or the game commission. Cas already has this all figured out, but he won't tell me anythin'," Sam said, folding his arms across his chest.

"When was the last time ya talked to him?" Dean asked quickly, breathing heavy. From the little bit of information the two of them had gathered, Dean got the impression that whoever was in charge of the kidnappings were not to be messed with and Castiel, who was crack to a vampire, going in alone, was probably one of the dumbest things he'd done in a long time. Had he really hurt Cas enough to send him on a suicide mission?

"Uh, a few days ago. That was the last time I saw him as well," Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Shit," Dean whispered, pulling his phone out and dialing Cas's number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel felt and heard his phone ring inside the pocket of his trench coat, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was a little tied up at the moment, and even if he wasn't , he was almost too weak to to move, having been drained of almost all of his blood.

Three days ago, he had finally found the king's mansion, hidden deep in the woods. He thought he was alone, lurking in the night, so he let his guard down. He had no intention of going inside until he had backup and further information on how many vampires were inside and where the captives were being held, but that changed when he heard a gun cock behind him.

He slowly stood up, turning around, his eyes burning bright with his Grace, a white light being admitted from his palms that burned the skin of the two vampire guards in front of him. Before he could do anymore damage, a set of teeth sunk into the back of his neck, followed by another and another. He was knocked out.

When he awoke, he was in a dark room. He tried moving his arms, but their were shackled. He tried pulling on them, realizing their were enochian cuffs. He looked down at his legs to see the same shackles on them. At least they had him sitting in a chair, shirtless and pantsless. He looked down at his thigh and saw several sets of fang marks. He bet his neck was littered with fang marks as well. He hung his head and began to think of a plan when a door in front of him opened, allowing for some light to filter in. He kept his head bent as he was trying to think of a way to get a message to Sam or Dean, but nothing was coming to him.

"Ah, I see we're awake," a deep male voice drawled.

Castiel looked up, seeing the door was not shut behind him. He tried to stand, but the shackles prevented him. He tried to use his grace to protect himself, panicking, but the cuffs didn't allow for that. He was trapped as the vampire slowly walked towards him. "Who are you?" Castiel bit out, trying to see his face.

"I'm the King of Louisian, Colt Faulkner. As fer you, I don't know how you are, but I know what you are, an' you's sure helpin' get my army strong and ready for the upcomin' war." As Colt stood in front of him, he slowly knelt down, looking into Castiel's eyes. He touched Castiel's knees as he softly said, "Now, I don't eat without permission."

"I'd never let-"Castiel bit out and then suddenly his mind went blank as a soft haze washed over him, taking all of his fear with it. He tried to close his eyes, but his body didn't cooperate.

"Now, Angel, may I drink from ya?" the king purred into Castiel's ear.

Castiel shivered and he heard himself say, "Yes sir, I would like that very much sir."

"Good," Colt cooed and then slowly sank his teeth into Castiel's thigh. Castiel's head fell back, almost in pleasure as he heard a soft moan come from the man at his crotch. As much as Castiel wanted to move, to shove him off, something was preventing him from doing so and the exact opposite was happening. He could feel his dick getting hard, peaking out of the leg of his boxers. The king quit sucking long enough to purr, "That's a good angel." Then he reached up to firmly grasp him.

Castiel bucked and a tiny bit of Grace slipped through, allowing him to come out of the haze. "No, please stop," he pleaded, feeling more human than he had in a long time.

The king ignored him and continued to forcefully stroke him, Castiel writhing underneath him. Castiel pulled at his arms that were tethered to a metal chair, digging the cuffs into him. He tried flailing, tried to headbutt, but nothing stopping the lewd action. Tears began to pour down his face.

This continued for the last three nights, each time the king would do something worse than the night before and then leave. A few hours later, someone would come in and hook an iv up to him, draining most of his blood and then they would leave him alone until the next night. By the third night, Castiel reeked of sweat, sex and his cum along with the king's. On the third night, the king had taken him from the chair and shackled him to the wall, his stomach pushing into the cold bricks, he legs fully braced apart, making Castiel feel even more vulnerable and helpless. There was no use fighting it anymore, as Castiel was under lock and key and barely strong enough to stand up on his own. The only thing that kept him sane was when he would close his eyes and be able to picture Dean doing all of this to him.

The king walked up behind the spread eagle angel on the wall and knelt down, fingering Castiel's hole. Castiel immediately began to cry as he tried to pull away, slamming his face into the wall. As the king slowly slid a finger in, he was surprised at how loose the hole was. This caused him to stand up and tsk his tongue a few times, walking behind Castiel.

"My, my, my, a gay angel. Never thought I'd see the day. Has your boyfriend been back there lately? Should we be expectin' company? I sure do love me a threesome," the king excitedly remarked, clasping his hands together.

"You will not touch a hair on his head," Castiel barked out, the king finding his weak spot.

The king smiled and ran a finger down Castiel's bare back, "Oh, is he a bit more than just a good fuck? Have I found the way to get you to talk finally?"

Just then, Castiel heard his phone ring, "Keep on Loving You" playing. Castiel closed his eyes as he bit back the urge to scream. The king watched this and walked over to the pile of clothes in the corner, grabbing the phone and answering it. Castiel began to breathe heavy, as a shard of hope hit him. After Dean and him had parted ways, he failed to turn the GPS off. That meant, if Dean picked up on it, he would easily be able to find him.

The king answered the phone and put it on speaker, walking back over to Castiel.

"Cas? Are ya alright?" Dean's voice asked on the other end. Castiel trembled at how scared Dean sounded. He wanted to say anything, but was afraid more harm would come to him. He began to think of what he had heard Sam or Dean say to each other when they were in trouble.

The king motioned for him to talk. "It's a real funky town here," Castiel responded, his voice hoarse from screaming in pain and lack of water.

The line went silent for a second as Dean said on a shakey breath, "Oh yeah? Havin' a swell time." He tried to laugh at the end.

"Um, not really," Castiel said, trying to turn his face towards the wall.

There was more silence, making the king bored. He left the phone on speaker as he wlaked back over to Castiel and gripped his dick, pulling on it, causing Castiel to cry out.

"Cas! Cas?!" Dean yelled into the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, Castiel an' I are about to get busy again. I sure do like when he puts up a fight," the king drawled, stroaking Castiel.

"Who is this?!" Dean yelled.

"Wouldn't ya like to know. Well, no time for chitchat. I have an angel ta make my bitch. Hopefully this little talk gets him to give us some more information.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel whispered, hoping he would hear him. He wanted to say he loved him, but that would give the king more to use against him.

The king hung up the phone and tossed aside, giving Castiel his full attention.


	14. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Castiel had been taken and the boys and Coleen come to the rescue, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no direct mention of rape in this chapter, but it's still implied. Sorry if I've triggered anyone and lost readers. 
> 
> I think I'm gonna end this story soon, btw, and make it into a series.

As soon as Dean heard Cas use the code word for when they were in danger and being watched, he began to panic. Sweat was dripping down him by the end of the conversation, a rage taking over. Whoever had Cas was going to pay.

"Do you have your laptop with you?" Dean rushed out, pacing frantically, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Sam nodded his head, watching his brother closely. "Yeah, in the house." Dean stomped back into the house, Sam following behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Cas used funky town," Dean whispered, waiting for Sam to get the laptop.

Sam shuddered. It was common for one of them to text the other to code word, but for Castiel to do it. He moved quickly, grabbing his laptop from his bag in the room. We walked back out and handed it to Dean, opening it and typing in the password.

Dean sat down at the table, pulling the laptop in front of him, praying Castiel hadn't turned his GPS off as a way for Dean to track him. After pulling up a tracking site, Dean punched in the number. A map popped up with a flashing blue dot, indicating Castiel's phone was trackable. "Thank Chuck," Dean whispered, running a hand over his face.

Dean studied the map, Sam looking over his shoulder. "There's no exact address. Shit," Sam remarked, seeing the dot was flashing in the middle of a forest.

"The other voice echoed, like their were in an empty room, made of stone or somethin'," Dean said, looking around the map for any landmarks, failing to find some.

"What did the other voice say or ask?" Sam asked, touching Dean's shoulder.

Dean had been bouncing his leg up and down and stopped at Sam's touch. He ran his hand over his face again and whispered, his voice breaking, "That he's touchin'-" his voice broke as a sob broke through, "Cas is bein'...." He trailed off, unable to say the words. "It's all my fault. Just like it was with the Reaper, its my fault now. I shut him out, again!" Dean rushed out, slamming a fist down on the table.

"Dean, this is by no means, your fault. Whoever, or whatever, has him must have him cuffed or he would have been able to flash out of there. Now, we have a few options at this point," Sam started, sitting down at the table next to him. "We could wait until Coleen wakes up and see if she knows where the king lives, we could call on Crowley or Rowena for help, or we could just head to that location and run in, guns a'blazin'."

"I duhno, man. I just need to save him," Dean said between tears. Damnit, the last couple of weeks he had been crying a lot lately. Was he turning into a girl?

"Well, its obvious that Cas was taken by vampires, maybe even the king. It's not like we don't know how to gank a few vampires," Sam remarked, looking down at his watch. It was a little after 3. He hadn't realized he had slept so late. No wonder Dean was pissed when he walked in.

Dean nodded his head and looked down at his suit. "I'd have to change."

Sam agreed and then added, "And we're not really down a man. I've been trainin' Collie. She hasn't taken down anything other than a few deer, but I think she could help up."

Dean wrinkled his brows, too upset to tired to argue about his brother's dependency on a vampire. "I'll go back to the motel and change and then swing back over here to pick you up. Maybe she'll be awake by then. If she isn't we leave without her," Dean replied, standing up.

Sam nodded his head and stood up and hugged his brother, "See ya soon." Dean turned and left.

Sam walked into the bedroom and over to the backpack he had sitting there. He felt around in the bag until he found the stake. He felt the tip, checking to see how sharp it was. When he was satisfied, he grabbed the pocket knife out of the back and went outside and into the woods.

He came back out a few minutes later with a pile of decent sized branches. He went and sat down on one of chairs outside after grabbing a glass of tea. He down in the chair and proceeded to whittle at a branch, creating a point on in, taking his time to sharpen it.

When this was done, he walked back inside with the pile of them and hid them in his backpack. Then he pulled a a grey v-neck shirt on and pair of jeans, along with his boots and grabbed the keys to the Subaru, making a run into town to the closest hardware store. He texted Dean to let him know what he was doing.

After walking around the store for about twenty minutes, Sam had purchased several feet of silver chains and a sheet of silver netting. The cashier had given him a questioning look but didn't say anything. Sam stopped at a Wal-mart to grab another duffle bag to stash the silver and the stakes in and then drove back to the trailer. Dean was waiting for him in the driveway.

"Dude, if ya have a car, why the hell have I been pickin' your ass up?" Dean asked after he got out of the car, watching Sam.

"She doesn't know I took it. We never talked about me borrowin' one of her cars," Sam replied as he began packing the silver into the bag.

Dean walked over and stood beside him, watching, "Nice! We're gonna deep fry ourselves some vamps!"

Sam didn't say anything, feeling uneasy at how casually Dean said that. He was all for helping his brother, finishing the job and rescuing Castiel, but killing others like Coleen... Then again, they did kill their fair share of angels.

Sam walked away from Dean, putting the bag in the trunk and then walked back into the house, Dean following behind him. As Sam walked back the hall, Dean stopped and sat down on the couch. While Sam was bent over, grabbing his backpack, he heard Coleen stir behind him.

She stretched her arms above her head and looked over at the figure in the room knowing it was Sam from the way he smelled. She smiled and sat up, "Hey, babe."

Sam didn't respond at first, deep in Hunter mood, trying to plan three steps ahead of the vampires. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and then a gasp. He looked up to see Coleen was looking right into the bag. He dropped the bag and quickly stood up, grabbing Coleen by the hand before she could dart. "Babe, Collie, it's not-" he floundered for words as Coleen stared up at him, horrified. He ran his thumb over her hand, trying to calm her down as he explained, "We think the king has Cas."

Coleen relaxed instantly and then gasped again as she realized what Sam had said, "Ah shit."

"Yeah... We need help," Sam began.

She held her finger up, "I can smell Dean. This is a conversation the three of us need ta have. Lemme get dressed an' then I'll come out an' talk."

Sam nodded his head and grabbed the bag, leaving the room. He walked back out and sat down next to Dean.

Coleen paced the room for a second, excitement humming through her. Her training was about to pay off. She was gonna be able to kill someone. She gasped and paled. She couldn't kill any vampires. She shook her head and walked over to her dresser. pulling out a pair of faded jeans and a Lion King shirt. She quickly put them on, pulling a pink and purple plaid shirt over top, trying to hide as much skin as she could, in case the came in contact with silver. She pulled out her black work boots and laced them up. Then she quickly brushed her hair, pulling it into a tight bun, making it harder for her hair to be pulled in an attack. Then she walked out to the boys.

Sam turned his head to see Coleen come striding out, a look of confidence on her face. She sat down in the chair beside Sam and sighed. Sam smiled at her, liking the hunter look on her.

"Ok, boys, I cain't fully help ya on this one," she started to explain, pausing for their reaction. Both of them gave her a confused look. "Accordin' ta vampire law and council, a vampire cannot kill another vampire, especially when the killin' is done ta protect a human. I can only imagine what the sentence would be for killin' a vampire in order to rescue an angel," Sam went to talk, but she held up her hand. "But, that don't mean I cain't be bait or hurt a few of 'em.... Though, you Dean, would probably be better bait," Coleen mumbled the last part, her face heating at the end.

"Why me?" he asked, cluelessly.

"The king is as gay as french horn. He wouldn't even bat an eye at me," Coleen explained, not realizing she had insulted Dean.

Dean looked away for a second, trying to decide if Coleen meant that as an insult or was just good at putting her foot in her mouth. "Do ya know where he lives?" Dean asked, ignoring her comment.

Coleen nodded her head, "Yeah. Been there once, after I was changed. Technically ever new vampire in the state is supposed to meet the king at least once."

"Ok, great. Let's go. There'll be time for story time on the way," Dean said, standing up.

Sam and Coleen stood up, grabbing each others hand instinctively and walked behind Dean to the car. Coleen stopped to lock her door and then trotted over to get into the back seat. Sam slid in shotgun and Dean behind the wheel. Coleen began to direct them in the direction of the mansion, warning it was about a three hour ride and asked if they could stop for food so she could keep her strength up. Dean agreed reluctantly and stopped at the first gas station they came across, filing the car up while Sam and Coleen grabbed snacks.

Sam grabbed Coleen's hand, pulling her into the family bathroom. He locked the door behind them and then looked down at Coleen. "I know the Tru Blood won't give ya much strength."

"But you cain't afford ta loose any strength," Coleen interjected, knowing where this was going.

"I'm sure I have some to spare," he said with a smile.

Coleen sighed and took his arm in her hands. She pushed his sleeve up and bit down, sucking quickly. She closed her eyes and almost got lost in the moment. After about a minute, she stopped sucking and dropped his wrist. "I'm leavin' the marks this time. If ya get stopped or anyone questions why you're followin' so close behind me, you're my blood slave, got it?"

Sam nodded his head and bent his head down to kiss her quickly. Coleen kissed back as she heard Dean calling their names. She pushed herself apart, messing up Sam's hair and unbuttoned a few of his buttons, knowing Dean would not approve of what really happened. Then began to giggle as she opened the door like Sam was still pushing against her.

"Oh, hey Dean," she said and then winked at Sam.

"Really Sammy? The last night on earth move?" Dean chuckled and then clapped his brother on the back. "C'mon, lets get our shit and hit the road."

Sam walked a few steps behind Coleen, impressed at how quick on her feet she was tonight and at how good of an actress she was. He was a little curious as to what a blood slave was, though.

The three walked back out to the car, Sam sliding in besides Coleen in the back seat. Coleen slid up against Sam, snuggling into his side as Deal peeled out, heading down the highway at a fast pace.

After she had popped open her bottle of Tru Blood and sipped from it, she began to explain the plan, her voice strong and confident, "Ok, Dean. There's gonna be guards at every door, an' there's at least three doors. These guards'll be dressed like Secret Service an' be actin' like it, too, pompous assholes," she trailed off at the end, mumbling under her breath about her experience with them. Sam chuckled and then cleared his throat, putting an arm around her. She shook her head, "Anyhow... There's at least two floors, prolly three if'n he's holdin' Cas somewhere," she paused again, pulling at her lip with her fingers, thinking. Sam watched her as Dean glanced at her in the rear view mirror a few times.

"How do we get in the front doors?" Dean asked after a few more seconds of silence.

"I'm still thinkin' on that," she mumbled, playing with a ring on her finger, a gold arrow. "We cain't just take 'em out. Not right away. We gotta walk in all friendly-like. Once we're in, I'll be able ta smell Cas," she rambled, looking out the window. "Sam's my blood slave, but what would ya be ta me?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the fuck is a blood slave?" Dean grunted, his hands clenching the steering wheel.

Coleen blinked and looked at Dean, "Some vampires keep a human so they don't have ta drink the synthetic blood. The human, because of the blood bond, tends ta worship the ground their vampire walks on. Lack of better words, Sammy would be my puppy on a short leash. He'd be follwin' me everywhere while I'm awake," her voice trailed off again as she began thinking again. She deiced thinking out loud wasn't such a bad thing, since neither of them understood vampire politics. "I guess it wouldn't be such a bad thin' ta pay my majesty a visit an' offer up a new blood slave ta him..." she looked up at Dean, trying to decide if the king would approve or not. "I could then ask fer a favor, ask ta turn a human so I can enjoy the pleasures of bein' a maker... That might work."

Sam watched her curiously, listening quietly. Dean had even turned the music down so he could hear her too.

Coleen clapped her hands together and then said loud enough for both of them to hear her, "Ok, babe, you're my blood slave. Hang on my every word, follow a few steps behind me, fawn over me." She looked at up at Sam and kissed his cheek apologetically, "Sorry babe. I really don't mean ta demean ya like that," she looked to Dean. "Same goes fer you, too. I won't be able ta respect either one of ya. I'm gonna be a real bitch ta both of ya an' I really don't wanna, but I want all of us comin' outta this alive," she paused and sighed.

Sam rubbed her arm and softly said, "Good Hunters are sometimes asked to play tough roles. The better an actress ya are, the easier the job can go. I trust ya to not throw either one of us to the dogs."

Coleen smiled and kissed Sam's cheek again. Then she looked back to Dean, "This is gonna be hard fer ya, Dean, I know it is, after the recent chain of events, but you're gonna have ta act like havin' the king fuck ya is like a gift delivered straight from God-er Chuck," she was cringing as she spoke.

"Great, I gotta hit on a sadistic rapist," Dean bit out, causing Coleen to gasp.

"That's fuckin' great. I figured he just had Cas tied up somewhere, using him as his own personal juice box," she bit out, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm so fuckin' naive," she mumbled to herself. Then she looked back up at Dean, her tone serious and sharp, "Dean, I promise ta do whatever it takes ta get ya outta there without anythin' happenin' ta ya."

Dean looked at her through the mirror and nodded his head once, not wanting to discuss the possibilities of what could happen. He cleared his throat and then said, "I think that's a hell of a debriefin'."

For a time, they remained silent. Sam held onto Coleen tightly, afraid that he was going to loose yet another girlfriend. He we wasn't so sure she was ready. When they would train, she was still hesitant on taking a life, or even coming after him. Chuck knows how many times Sam alone had been possessed by something. He rubbed her arm in lazy circles, falling asleep briefly.

After Sam had fallen asleep, Coleen decided to talk to Dean. It wasn't very often that the two had time to really talk. She wanted to get to know Dean a little better, since he meant so much to Sam.

"So," she said, making Dean turn the music down a little bit so she could be heard. "I'm a little disappointed ta find out ya don't crank certain songs," she said, looking at the radio.

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Me too. Granny back there don't like it loud." He hitched a thumb towards his brother.

Coleen playfully gasped and clicked her tongue. "That'll change. 'Specially when we make that long ass drive ta Kansas in a few days."

Dean wrinkled his brows, "Didja just say we?" He was happy for the distraction from his mind. As much as he was trying not to, he couldn't help but picture the ways his angel was being desecrated.

Coleen closed her eyes and began to panic. "Shit, Sammy didn't ask ya first," she mumbled, looking anywhere but at Dean. She just had to open her mouth and try to be friendly.

"Ask me what; to move in?" Dean asked, feeling a little tense. If Coleen could successfully get everyone out alive; if she wasn't all bark without bite, he couldn't see why this would be a problem. The only problem that kept coming to mind was their mother. She hadn't taken easily to Cas, and now another supernatural creature was coming to live with her.

Coleen nodded her head, looking up at him. She knew he could barely see her in the dark, empty night, but she could see him perfectly. "Yeah, Sammy invited me this 'smornin'. I said yes, but I can change my mind an' stay here if'n it's a problem."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked straight ahead, "Let's talk 'bout this more after everyone gets back in this car alive." His voice was serious and commanding.

Coleen nodded her head once and then looked out the window. "When we all get back in here, after me savin' our asses, we should listen ta my music," she remarked absently.

"Driver picks the music; shotgun and passengers shut their cake hole," Dean replied quickly and turned the radio back up. Foreigner's "I Want To Know What Love Is" was halfway through the song.

Coleen almost pouted and leaned into Sam more, gently singing in his ear. Sam hummed and moved his head from the window to her lap. She scooted over a little bit so we was more comfortable, playing with his hair as he sighed and went back to sleep. She looked down at him and smiled as the song came to an end. She was happy for the first time in her life. She felt at ease with both of them. Because of this, she had begun to trust them with her life and she knew Sam trusted her. She wasn't too sure about Dean yet, but that should be clear by the end of the night. Nothing like using a life or death situation to make a brother and angel trust ya. She giggled to herself as "Welcome to the Jungle" came on. "Oh, I don't give a fuck what Sammy says, we gotta crank at least one battle song," Coleen replied.

"I can't argue with that," Dean said, cranking the music up and began banging the wheel in time with the music.

Coleen began to head bang and sing along with Dean and the radio as Sammy sat up, looking at the two of them. Coleen began air drumming as the music washed over her. Sam folded his arms over his chest, trying not to smile at the two of them, but was failing. When the song ended, she leaned over kissed his cheek. "Highway to Hell" came on, the radio still cranked. Sam decided not to protest and sang along with the chorus, filling Baby with three very different voices. This caused Dean to crank it a little more, almost making the windows rattle with the awesome bass.

Halfway through the song, Coleen sprung up and turned the radio down completely, much to Dean's protest. She looked at him, still leaning over the seat and sternly said, "We're gettin' close, so they'd be able to hear us. We wanna go in undetected, yeah?"

"You're hearin' is that good?" Dean asked as Coleen sat back down.

"They don't link us ta bats fer nothin'," she said, grabbing Sam's hand, beginning to feel nervous.

Sam looked down at her hand and saw that it was shaking slightly in his. He squeezed it and looked into her eyes, "Collie, ya got this. Remember our trainin' on knockin' guys out. It shouldn't be too hard with you're new strength."

Coleen looked up at him and smiled. She liked having her own nickname. She listened to what he said, the tone of his voice relaxing her. Leaning her head into his chest, she kissed at his neck.

"We're obviously not drivin' up to that front door, so where am I goin'?" Dean asked.

"How well does she do off-roadin' it?" Coleen asked, looking for the hidden path.  
Dean had slowed down some.

"Eh, as long as there ain't mud, we're good."

Coleen leaned back up, looking for the path. When she saw it up ahead, she directed Dean in that way. She told him to cut the lights, easily directing them in the night. Dean was a little nervous about that, but he didn't let it show. She had them pull in between two bushes, so Baby would be completely hidden from the road and passing vampires. Dean was the first to get out of car.

Coleen sat back and looked into Sam's beautiful eyes. She could feel how hesitant he was to get out of the car. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, making him look back at her. "If we get separated, call my name an' I'll know exactly where ya are," she leaned in and kissed him. He let go of her hand and put his hand around the back of her head, deepening the kiss. She pulled back after a few seconds, "I love ya, Sam Winchester, an. I will be gettin' all of us outta here alive." Then she quickly got out of the car, trying not to loose her sudden bravado.

Dean was in the trunk, loading the inside pockets of his jacket with silver and a bottle of Holy water laced with silver. Coleen walked over to him and looked into the trunk for the first time. Just about every weapon imaginable was present. She looked past all the silver knives and guns to see if anything was useful to her. She saw a pair of brass knuckles and grabbed them, tucking them into her pocket. Sam joined the two of them, grabbing a stake and tucking it under his shirt against his back. Dean picked up his pearl handled pistol, checked the cartridge and then clicked it back into place, tucking it against his back. Sam also loaded his jacket pockets with silver and a bottle of Holy water. Dean shut the trunk, locking it and took a step back, the three of them forming a triangle.

"Ok, from here on out, we don't talk like ourselves. Now, Imma grab both of ya and get us closer. Close your eyes," Coleen said, taking control of the group again.

Sam and Dean closed their eyes and held onto Coleen's hands. Suddenly they felt wind whistling past their whole bodies. Both of the boys opened one eye to see they were racing through the woods at hyper speed. Just as soon as she started running, she stopped, dropping both of their hands. She had hidden them behind some bushes so they could right themselves. She pointed straight ahead where there was a dull glow coming front a large, two story, stone building. She looked back at her boys and they both nodded their heads. She stepped out of the brush first, changing her walk to look more determined. She motioned her hand forward, "C'mon, boys, lets go meet your new king." Her voice was smooth, deadly, like her request was more of a command than a question.

Sam and Dean followed a few steps behind her, trying to keep up, not being able to see a damn thing. Dean had wanted to grab some flashlights from the car, but something told him otherwise. Dean's heart was beating quickly. He wanted to run past her, barge in their, kill everyone of them sonofabitches, grab Cas and run like hell. He tried his best to put his stone face on.

Coleen could feel the unsteadiness radiating off of Dean. She stopped walking, both of them bumping into her. She turned and whispered in Dean's ear, "You're in awe of this place and the king, 'member? You should already have a semi, just thinkin' bout this man."

Dean paled and looked back at her, leaning close to her to talk, "I can't get 'em up for a rapist."

Coleen turned and looked at Dean, "Ya can hate me in the mornin' when you're alive then." She looked up into his eyes, unblinking and touched his shoulder. staring straight through him. "Do you love your new king?" she asked, loosing her accent.

Dean felt a strange warmth wash over him and then he wasn't completely in control of himself. He found himself nodding his head slowly.

"Do you want your king to love you back?" Dean nodded his head again. "Do you hope to sleep with your king?" Another nod from Dean. "What do you want your king to do to you?"

"Fuck me," Dean replied emotionless, feeling his dick grow slightly in his pants.

Coleen dropped her hand and looked back to Sam, blinking. She could feel Sam's fear, even though he was trying to hide it. She walked over and whispered in his ear, "I know, I know, I didn't wanna glamour him, but there was no way we was gettin' in undetected." She kissed his cheek and she could feel him relax. Then she took control of the group again.

Dean followed a little closer to her now. His foul mood and need to rescue Cas was replaced with awe for the king. He almost wished Coleen would walk a little faster. Sam hung back behind her, wanting to reach out and touch her. So far, he was impressed with how she was leading them into battle.

Coleen approached the front walk, the guards shifting in their positions to look at the three of them. She smiled up at the large men on either side of the walk, "Howdy, boys, got the king a present. As ya can tell, one of us is real excited ta meet his new king." She pulled Dean up beside her easily. He stumbled a bit and then stood, looking at the men as he could feel them looking him over, pausing at his crotch. He sheepishly grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

The guards looked between themselves. One of them called the this in. A moment later, the wrought iron gate swung open. She smiled at the guards and then shoved Dean forward, making him stumble with the force she used. Boy, was she gonna owe Dean a huge apology tomorrow.

The three of them walked up to the front door, Coleen shoving Dean every few seconds and Sam trailing right behind her. The door swung open wide for them and they all walked in, finding themselves standing on a marble floor. Since she had been here before, she wasn't all that impressed, but Sam couldn't help but look around in awe.

"I guess he ain't called the king for nothin'," he mumbled.

Coleen quickly spun around and glared daggers at him. "Silence slave. You will only talk when spoken to!" he voice stung just as hard as her gaze. He looked down quickly, hiding his smile. Damn, was she good at this.

A few seconds later, a butler of sorts walked up to them and asked in a British accent what he could do for them. Coleen explained why they were here and the butler ushered them deeper into the house and into a thrown room.

The room was dimly lit and decorated heavily with hanging plants, heads of exotic animals and a few painting of angels. She closed her eyes briefly. Shit, he knew about angels. That would explain why Castiel hadn't been able to flash himself out. The king must know some way of draining his grace or tethering his wings. No wonder Dean was in such a frenzied rage.

In the center of the room was a throne, made of darkly painted wood. It almost resembled the throne from Game of Thrones, she thought to herself and shook her head. So far, the king seemed unoriginal. She shoved Dean into the room and up to the throne. She pushed him down to his knees, she could feel him trying to fight her. "You will kneel for your king," she bit out and Dean obeyed her command.

He knelt in front of the massive chair and looked around, pausing on the paintings and looked down at his hands as they began to shake. He could feel the haze begin to wash away.

Coleen directed Sam to stand right behind her and for a brief moment, she leaned against him. The she heard the door open behind them and she turned and knelt, pulling Sam down with her. The three stayed like this the king had passed and sat down in the throne, turning themselves to follow him. As he walked past her, Coleen could smell Castiel on him. She closed her eyes and forced herself to stop breathing, willing all of the humanness out of her body.

The king sat down lazily on the throne and was handed a rag by the butler. He wiped blood from his hands and gave it back to the butler. Then he waved him out of the room, sweeping his gaze over the band of misfits in the room. "Alright, gang, y'all can get comfy." A chair was brought in for Coleen to sit on, leaving Sam and Dean on the floor.

She sat down and folded her leg under herself, willing herself to remain calm, and Dean as well. She could feel Sam's anger building as well and she flicked the back of his head. He almost turned his head to look up at her, but chose to look at his brother instead.

"Coleen, ain't it?" the king asked, staring at her for a second before looking back at Dean.

Coleen nodded her head, "Yes, your majesty. Thanks fer seein' us on such short notice."

"What have a brought me, here?" Colt asked, motioned between the boys.

Coleen shrugged and looked at Dean, "A gift."

"An' what 'bout the other'n?" Colt asked, looking Sam over, but not being as impressed.

Coleen placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, making him look up at her. "This one's mine," she sternly said and the king nodded. She softened her tone and took her hand away, "I brought my own play toy."

"Oh goodie, an orgy tanight," the king clapped his hands together.

Sam and Dean jolted their heads up, Dean locking eyes with the king. The king stared back and made an 'o' with his lips and then giggled excitedly. Then he looked back at Coleen, "You have brought me Dean. The angel shall be pleased."

Dean jumped up, palming the gun in his back and pressing it to the king's head, the silver burning into his flesh. Coleen and Sam stood up and grabbed their weapons, taking battle stances.

"Where is he, you sonofabitch!" Dean growled, cocking the gun.

"Why, do ya wanna see him? Play with him yourself?" the king quipped. He shoved Dean off easily, flinging him across the room. Then he snapped his fingers and three guards walked into the room, each of them walking up to the three of them. "Why don't we all go pay the angel a special visit an' play along," the king said as all three of them were subdued.

The three of them fought against their captors, Dean harder than all of them, as they were blindfolded. "Dean, save your strength!" Coleen yelled, trying to break free. She heard a fist connect with skin and then a grunt from Sam. She yelled and then felt something press into her skin, making everything go dark.


	15. Mamas, Don't Let Your Babies Grow up to be Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is trapped by the king. How will they get out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of violence in this chapter. 
> 
> I'm gonna end this here, as I've seemed to have lost a lot of readers. I might still make this into a series, or start something new.

Coleen woke up to the feeling of something wet running down the side of her face. She tried to reach up to touch it and bit her bottom lip in pain as she realized she was shackled by silver. She looked down at her feet to see they were shackled, too. Wrinkling her nose at the smell of her flesh burning, she sat back against the wall as still as she could, not bothering to try to act human at all. The only thing that moved was her head as she scanned the room around her.

The room she was in reeked of blood, sweat, sex and other bodily functions. This made her wrinkle her nose again. The room would round, with various empty spots to pin a body up in various positions. There was no furniture in the room. There was a small metal bucket on the far side of the room. The room had no lights, but she was still able to see fine.

As she looked around, she could sense there were other people in the room. She went back to looking at the wall, turning her head to the left and working her way around the room, slowly. To her left a few feet over was Dean, slouched over, still passed out. He was in a standing position, his arms shackled above his head, on a chain that could move about the room, but his feet were shackled in place, spread apart. Upon further examination, Coleen saw he had been stripped down to his boxers. Feeling a little bit of her humanity creep up, she quickly looked past him and saw that Sam was on the other side. He was on the floor, his arms shackled above his head and his feet shackled together, but not bolted to the floor, like hers or his brother's. He was also stripped down to his boxers. His head was laying on his chest and his breathing was shallow.

Even though she knew it wouldn't help, Coleen tried to lung forward. All this did was make the silver dig into her skin deeper, which caused her to release an animalistic scream. She continued to fight against her restraints, causing the flesh to completely melt away, pushing into muscle. She had to do something to free Sam before the king could have his way with him. She knew what the king would do would leave Sam an empty shell.

"Stop fighting, Coleen," a small whisper came from the other side of the room.

She whipped her body to look over and instantly regretted it. Standing on the opposite side of the room, facing Dean, was Castiel. He was completely naked, bloodied and scarred, his hands shackled above him in special cuffs that almost seemed to glow. The same cuffs were on his bare ankles, bracing his legs apart. His dark hair was matted and his face was smeared with blood and something else. She shuddered, realizing what the something else was. "Oh, Cas," she whispered, leaning back against the wall, defeated.

As if a wall just broke, she began sobbing. She tried to cover her face, but her arms were shackled at her side. She looked down at herself and realized she was fully clothed, which only made her feel even more embarrassed. She had to get everyone out of here before the king could do anymore irreparable damage. She looked over at Dean and saw that he had begun to wake. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, the silver cutting into her wrists with each sob.

Dean looked in the direction of Coleen's voice, unable to see anything. He tried to take a deep breath, but his ribs ached. He coughed and tried to cover his mouth, realizing he was shackled. Shaking his wrists a few times, he grunted, "Awesome." Then he tried to move his feet, to no avail. Then smell hit him, making him dry heave a few times, leaning to the side, away from the voice. As he did, he felt no clothing move with him. He raised an eyebrow without saying anything as he took survey of his body. His body ached like he had struggled being subdued and his arms were beginning to burn, but that was it. He sighed a breath of relief and mumbled, "This is just awesome, bein' naked on a cold, dark floor." The only sounds in the room was that of Coleen sobbing.

"Dean? Are you alright?" the voice made Dean's heart drop and beat quickly all at the same time. He sounded so weak and human. There was no gruffness to his voice at all. Dean felt tears begin to sting at his eyes.

"Cas? Baby, you're alive?" Dean whispered, his voice breaking.

"All my fault," Coleen kept repeating over and over again, between sobs.

"Barely," Cas whispered and coughed, chains rattling.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked, trying desperately to see in the dark, his heart beating quickly.

"Beside-beside you," Coleen replied, trying to calm herself down. Hearing other voices was helping.

"Sam?" Dean turned his head to the left, listening carefully. "Sammy?" he asked, a little more desperate. "Sammy!?" he yelled, getting a groan from him.

Sam began to wake up, groaning. He felt trapped, remembering he had been fighting and tried to throw a punch, only to almost dislocate his shoulder. He grunted frantically, staining against the shackles.

"Shh, Sammy, stop movin'," Dean soothed, taking over as big brother.

Sam sat still, panting and then began to dry heave at the smell. He coughed a few times, still panting, his eyes quickly scanning the room but seeing nothing but darkness. He could hear Dean breathing close beside him and soft sobs on the other side of the room. He felt sweat trickle down his bare chest, which caused him to panic more. "My clothes," he bit out.

"Yeah, we're all in our birthday suits," Dean replied, trying to stand in a different position, but failing. He grunted against the restraints.

"Not-not all of-all of us," Coleen quietly said, still crying, trying to look past Dean at Sam. She saw him whip his head in the direction of her voice.

"Coleen? Are you hurt?" Sam whispered.

Coleen could see the terror in his eyes. Out of the four of them, he was the most scared, or at least the only one showing it. She swallowed hard, tasting her own blood tears and willed herself to say confidently, "Babe, ya gotta calm down. Dean an' I are fine. We ain't hurt. The king can use your emotions against ya." She could feel and hear Sam begin to breathe normally.

"Is Cas here?" he asked quietly.

Coleen nodded her head and then remembered that he could see that. "He's on the opposite side of the room, facing Dean. You and I are on either side of Dean. We're both sittin'. Dean and Cas are standin'." She looked only at Sam, not wanting to look back at Castiel, feeling embarrassed for him. He was hanging so limp, she was sure he didn't have any fight left in him.

"Why are you the only one dressed?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess 'cause I got lips instead of a snake," she replied quickly, feeling herself fully calm down. Because of her calming down, the flesh under her shackles were beginning to knit back together. This could be of help to her. She thought she heard Dean chuckle.

"How do we get outta this without bein' ass raped?" Dean asked to no one in particular.

Coleen sat back against the wall, thinking. She relaxed fully and felt her left wrist slip out of the shackle. She gasped excitedly, "I got one hand free," she said to the group and then began feeling around in her pockets for anything. She still had her house key and car key, along with a smaller key to the garage door. She pulled the keys out and tried putting the smallest key in the lock. After a bit of a struggle and some swearing, she popped it open. Then she bent over and undid her legs, freeing herself completely. She flexed everything and slowly stood up.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked, looking around frantically, Coleen's movements echoing in the stone room.

"I broke out, baby," she said, rubbing at her wrists as more flesh was coming back. Just then she heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. Dean had said something, but she shushed everyone, sitting back down and putting the cuffs around herself, but not locking them. "Someone's comin'" she whispered, tucking the keys back into her pocket.

The door swung open with little hesitation, a bright light shining into the room. Everyone flinched, Castiel hissing at the light. Just as quickly as the door opened, it was shut and locked from the inside. Coleen looked at the door to see it was king, carrying a leather whip. She turned her head away from him as he walked over to the door.

"I see everyone's awake an' ready ta have some fun," the king said, joyfully, smacking the whip against his palm. Sam and Dean flinched every time it hit skin, Castiel almost lifted his head up.

"I said Sam was mine, and I meant it," Coleen bit out.

"I don't intend to do anythin' ta him," the king said, smiling between the two of them. Both of them relaxed as his smile widened and he pointed the whip at Coleen, "But you will."

Coleen blinked as the king's boots echoed a few more times, "What?"

The king walked over to her grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up, "Why do ya think I made it so easily fer ya ta get loose?" Coleen glared up at the king as he released her hair and put the whip in her hand. "Now, take you're pick on these poor excuses for humans. The angel is mine. But I wouldn't mind gettin' 'em ta talk since we got his lover here now." The king walked away, leaving Coleen to stand in the middle of the room. She knew none of the boys could see her, but yet she made eye contact with all of them.

She heard the door open and close behind her. She looked down at the whip, thinking this was too easy. Then she looked back up at Castiel and walked over to him. She put a hand under his chin and gently lifted it to look her in the eyes, "Can an angel have vampire blood?" Her voice was soft and quiet, meant for only him to hear.

Castiel looked into her eyes, the blue of his eyes so dull they almost looked black. She couldn't really smell him anymore, so much blood was taken from him. He felt the coldness of her hand and tried to flinch away, unwilling to answer. The hand was pulled away and then a wrist was placed against his lips. He tasted the blood and tried to turn his head, but the wrist remained, pushing against him. He heard the door open again and the lights flip on.

"What do ya think you're doin, ya little bitch!?" the king roared, charging at Coleen, flinging her against the wall.

She landed between Dean and Sam, the wall cracking a bit behind her and then she slid down to the ground. Both of the boys looked down at her and then between themselves, breathing heavily. Sam had yelled no as she was flung. As she laid on the ground, moaning in pain, he tried getting to her, pulling his shoulder out of the socket. She looked over at him and winked, making him calm down. He wrinkled his brow once and then looked away as the king walked over. Coleen went back to moaning in pain, making a big show of it.

Dean, in the mean time, had looked away from Coleen and Sam and at Cas. He yelled Cas's name and also fought against his retraints. Castiel was the palest he had ever seen him. Almost ever bone in his body could be seen. Blood, sweat and teeth marks lined his whole body. He looked at the king and yelled, "I'm gonna kill ya, ya sonofabitch! Ya hear me!?"

The king just laughed and walked over to Coleen and picked her up by the hair again, holding her feet off of the ground. She closed her eyes in pain as the king said, " I see you're puttin' angel life above us."

"He doesn't deserve this," she said, trying to fight in his hold.

"Why not? Don't all of God's abominations deserve ta be punished or played with?" He dropped Coleen, letting her crumbled to the ground. Sam gasped as she didn't move. Dean watched his every move. Castiel's head hung and he was barely breathing, flinching every time the king spoke. "I mean, c'mon! A gay angel!? What the fuck is that!?"

Coleen knelt, watching and waiting for the king to turn his back. She looked between Sam and Dean. Both looked panicked and pissed. She looked away and back at Castiel who was trying to follow the king. "Love is love," Coleen replied, shrugging.

"Ya mean ta tell me these two sorry bastards," the king motioned between Cas and Dean. "Are lovers?" he chuckled and walked over to Castiel and bent down, unlocking his feet. Then he reached up and grabbed Castiel by the arm, pulling him forward. His shackles were also on a chain and on the same pole as Dean that ran across the room. Castiel stumbled forward, grunting with each step he took. The king stopped Castiel in front of Dean and watched Dean look between him and the angel. The king let go of Castiel and clapped his hands together and laughed, "This is gonna be fun." Then he shoved Dean back against the wall, turning to kiss Castiel full on the mouth.

Castiel closed his eyes and tried to fight, but the king held him in place. Dean was breathing heavy and swearing up a storm. Coleen started to stand up and the king noticed this. He left Castiel long enough to throw her against the wall beside Sam. Her head hit off the wall hard enough to knock her out and she fell into Sam's lap. The king turned his attention back to Castiel, turning the two of them to face Dean more.

The king went back to forcefully making out with Castiel as he reached down and slowly began to stroke Castiel's dick. This caused Dean to yell no again and the king to laugh, pulling away from Castiel's mouth, still stroking Castiel, pulling on it as he walked over to Dean. Castiel yelled in pain as he stumbled forward. The king unlocked one of Dean's arms, took his hand and jammed it down his pants, making Dean touch him. Dean tried to pull away, tears streaming down his face, as the king unbuttoned his pants, pulling his dick out.

Sam looked away from what was going on and down at Coleen. She had landed with the back of her head on his legs, looking up at him. Her lips were parted and she was unmoving. Getting an idea, Sam bit down on his lip, hard, fighting the urge to make a noise, and then leaned forward, willing his blood to drip into her mouth. It wasn't much blood but it was enough to make her stir. Her eyes flicked open and she stared at Sam and he looked down at her, smiling, "Welcome back," he whispered as she looked from him to the blood on his lips. He nodded his head and she sat up, licking away the blood.

She slowly sat up, reaching into her back pocket it, kissing Sam. Sam tried to resit her, but she deepened the kiss, whispering against their lips, "Trust me." As she kissed him, she felt Sam relax and moan.

This caused the king to stop what he was doing and turn and look at Coleen with a crooked smile, "Ah, I see I'm makin' ya horny over there."

She stopped kissing Sam long enough to flip him off. The she straddled Sam, rubbing herself against him, kissing down his neck.

He looked at her through wide eyes and began to breath quickly, trying to fight his urge to get a hard on right now, "Really? Now?" he asked.

Coleen reached above their heads and began working on one cuff, "As much as I'd love ta fuck ya in restraints, this ain't the place, but shut up and trust me."

Sam followed her hand and then looked back at her face. She leaned down and nipped at his neck, causing his to moan again. She continued to grind against him, as leaned away from his neck and sat up straight, pressing her boobs into his face. Sam almost giggled, but fought the urge as one hand was free. He flexed his wrist and went back to kissing her, whispering against her lips, "I popped the other one outta place." Coleen nodded against him and went to work on the other wrist, darting her tongue into his mouth. Sam pulled at her hair, deepening the kiss, causing her to moan.

"We are definitely tryin' this at home," she giggled against their lips, rocking into him hard. She took his free hand and shoved it down her pants, easing his fingers onto her sensitive spot. She threw her head back and moaned, briefly letting go of his other arm. He stopped and she opened her eyes, looking down at him. She giggled and went back to work, popping the other restraint off. Sam's arm hung limply at his side. She put one hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Ready?" He nodded his head once and bit down on her shoulder as she popped his shoulder back into place, his cry of pain muffled by her loud cry of pleasure. "I guess I like it rough," she sheepishly said as she got off of Sam. She turned herself around so she was still sitting on him and looked down at his legs. She flexed her hands as they felt stiff and then she realized she had been touching silver. She sighed and reached down, grabbing the silver links between the shackles. "Welp, here goes nothin'," she replied as she tugged, breaking them apart easily. The king was too wrapped up in his forced blow job to even pay attention, but Dean was looking at them. Coleen stood up, turning to help Sam up. She shoved him against the wall, pulling his head down. "In my pockets are silver. Get it all out an' we'll go from there." She kissed his cheek.

Sam reached into several different pockets, emptying them. She had enough silver hidden that the king could easily be subdued and then some. He looked down at Coleen and they locked eyes. She pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and slipped them on and then nodded once. Sam turned around and gasped at the sight before him. He gagged and tried to turn away. Coleen touched his arm.

"Is this too much? I can glamour you so you cain't see it," Coleen said, watching Sam's horrified face.

He looked down at Coleen with dark eyes and shook his head. Then he turned back around, wrapping the silver links between his two fists. He had swung the silver netting over his shoulder as he practically ran over to them. He shoved Castiel out of the way, making him stumble to the wall. Before the king could react, Sam wrapped the silver chain links around his neck and began to squeeze. Dean stumbled back, crying and watched Sam. "Dean, grab the netting," Sam bit out, trying to pull the chain as tight as he could.

Dean quickly scrubbed a hand across his eyes, getting the tears out of the way. Then he grabbed the netting and placed it on the king's crotch. The king cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Dean followed, pressing the silver further and further into his skin as Sam pulled the chain as tight as he could, gagging the king, almost cutting his head in two.

Coleen rushed over to Castiel and helped him into a sitting position. She offered him her blood again and he flinched at the touch at first. "Damn it, Cas. I cain't carry all three of yas outta here," she growled, pressing her wrist to him again, but he stil didn't move. "Ya wanna get outta here, don'tcha?" she asked. He nodded his head very slowly and then began drinking. She ran her fingers through his tattered hair, trying to soothe him.

"Why ain't she helpin' us?" Dean bit out, leaving the sliver on the king's crotch to grab the other end of the chain and pulling, hearing more tendons smashing.

"She can't," Sam bit out, finally separating the head from the body. The two of them watched the head roll away from them and then looked over at Coleen and Castiel.

Coleen had taken off her shirt and offered it to Castiel as he kept drinking. She could feel him getting stronger, strong enough to stand on his own, and feel herself getting weaker. She tried to pull her wrist away, but Castiel latched onto her, "Cas, sweetie, ya gotta let go or you're gonna kill me." Castiel kept drinking, but she managed to pull her arm away and stand up, swaying a little bit.

"Everyone good?" Sam asked, looking between them. His eyes didn't linger too long on Dean or Castiel.

Dean was still crying and didn't say anything. He just hugged his arms around himself. Castiel had slowly stood up and was also hugging himself, looking down at his filthy feet.

"Alright, well, we cain't stand 'round here all night," she said, looking up at Sam. "Looks like we're gonna haveta carry 'em out." Sam nodded his head and grabbed Dean, putting him over his shoulder. Dean winced and tried to fight, but more tears came and he slumped against his brother. Coleen easily grabbed Castiel, but was unsure how to carry him, due to the height difference. She tried slinging him across her shoulders like Sam did, but he feet dragged, so she had to carry him bridal style. She looked back at Sam and said, "We gotta run. The faster the better. Meet ya at the car." Then she walked over to the door, kicking it open and began to run through the downstairs, finding a back door. She waited at the door for Sam to catch up, but he motioned for her to go on. She nodded and ran to where they had the car hidden. She laid Castiel in the back seat, pulling a blanket around him. Then she ran back part of the way to where Sam had run to and grabbed Dean. She tucked him into the back with Castiel, wrapping the blanket around him as well. She made one last run back inside, grabbing all of their clothes that had been thrown in a "corner" of the room. By the time she was back, Sam was just getting in the car. She tossed him his clothes and then threw the rest in the trunk, making sure Dean had his pistol and the car keys. "What time is it?" she asked.

Sam pulled his phone out and checked, "A little after five."

She tossed the keys to him and then grabbed Castiel's trench coat from the trunk. The two of them got in as she laid the coat across her legs. "This is gonna be a long ride home," she gritted out, settling into the front seat.

"When the sun comes up, lay down and I'll cover ya, babe," Sam said, starting the engine. He looked into the rear view mirror, seeing that Castiel and Dean were curled into themselves, sitting as far away from one another as they could. He looked back down and pulled away, back towards the road.

Coleen had watched Sam's gaze and sighed, "What are we gonna do with 'em?"

Sam sighed and looked at her, "What do you need from your house that you can't live without?"

Coleen looked over at Sam and blinked, "Well, uh... A lot of my Elvis stuff is irreplaceable."

"But will ya survive without it?" he asked sternly.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Yeah, I guess so...Why?" Sam was silent, staring ahead at the road, thinking. "Babe?"

Sam looked at her, and stiffly said, "I need to get Dean and Cas home and soon. Our scent will be all over everythin' at your trailer. We'd be easily tracked. We need to get to the Bunker as soon as we can."

Coleen looked away, thinking about leaving everything behind. She'd admit, she was a bit of a hoarder and really didn't need all of it, bit damnit if she didn't like her stuff. "Sam, I'd like to have a few things from home, like my car and my clothes."

"I can send my mom for all of that of get stuff sent to us. We can't go back there. Not now, anyhow."

Coleen looked down at her hands as they shook. She really was leaving everything behind and starting over. Admittedly, it wasn't as she had planned, but she was still going home with Sam. Looking up from her hands, she asked, "How long till we're at the Bunker?"

Sam sped down the highway, heading west. He rubbed at the back of his neck, "'Bout a day's drive."

"Guess ya better call your mom and tell 'er ta expect one more for dinner tomorrow night then," Coleen said with a smile and turned the radio on, flipping it to a country station. She leaned against Sam and watched him drive, excited to begin her new life as a Hunter.


End file.
